Playing With Fire: It Was A Pleasure To Burn
by Hidge
Summary: Part 3 of Hold On So Hard To Things That Once Defined Me. Sequel to Knowledge Is Power. A case in Los Angeles puts pressure on Elle and Reid's relationship and the current state of things changes dramatically when they return home. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is the beginning of Part III, this fic does have a case but it is mostly character based. I'll try to post every two days or so but I can't make any promises. Hope you enjoy! :) Oh and its rated M for a reason! LOL. **

**Set a week and a half after Part II-Knowledge Is Power.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. I also do not own the quote from Fahrenheit 451 that is used in the fic title.**

**Chapter 1 – The Perfect Couple**

_Georgetown, Washington D.C._

_Home of Derek Morgan_

Derek ran quickly down his stairs as he heard his doorbell ring. He opened the door slowly to see Reid staring back at him. He scoffed, "Reid, why the hell did you ring the doorbell? You could have just come in."

Reid lived only two blocks away from Morgan so they saw each other quite often and frequently walked to each other houses', which was the form of transportation that Reid had decided on tonight.

Reid shrugged as he walked into the house. "Am I the first person here?" He asked curiously. He was so excited to see Elle. In the past week, they had been so busy with work that he hadn't gotten an opportunity to talk to her outside of the office, with the exception of a scattered phone call. This abundance of work was also part of the reason that Morgan had invited him, Elle, JJ, and Garcia over to his house on a Saturday night.

Morgan smiled at him. "Yes, you are, Elle isn't here yet cuz I know that's what you're asking."

Reid blushed slightly as he followed Morgan down into his basement. He had been here before but he still took in the space interestedly. On the left side of the room there was a large, flat screen, high definition television, in the bottom corner, a large, black, leather, couch and an oak coffee table, and on the right side of the room there was a pool table.

Reid was about to open his mouth to speak when they heard the front door open. They heard the girls laughing as they came down over the stairs and into the basement.

"How did all of you guys get here at the same time?" Asked Morgan.

"Elle picked us up, we're on the way," JJ replied, she was still laughing.

Elle immediately walked towards Reid and kissed him softly on the lips. "Hi," she greeted him smiling brightly.

He smiled back at her. "Hello, you look very pretty." She wore a pair of tight, dark, blue jeans and a white, long sleeved shirt that ran across her collarbone so her shoulders were bare. Her long, dark hair was straightened and she had on more make-up than she usually wore to work.

"Thank you and you look adorable." She smiled as she looked him up and down. He wore a pair of black dress pants and she could see the ends of a dark orange dress shirt that he wore under his brown and orange checkered sweater and the knot of a black tie. She reached up and ran her hand through his hair. "You cut your hair."

"Yeah, do you like it?" He asked nervously.

She smiled. "Yeah, it's cute." He sighed relieved.

Morgan interrupted their conversation. "What do you guys want to drink?"

"Nothing, I'm driving."

Morgan laughed at her response. "Elle I'm sure Reid would be happy to bring you home."

She laughed and Reid blushed before he said, "Yeah, you can."

Morgan smiled before he asked, "So what do you want?"

"I don't care," Elle replied indifferently, "as long as it's not beer."

Morgan laughed and nodded. "Will do."

Morgan walked towards the stairs and Garcia and JJ followed him. "We'll help you," Garcia said, laughing as they walked up the stairs and left Elle and Reid alone in the basement.

Elle turned to him and smirked. "So you wanna come over to my house huh?" She asked teasingly.

He smirked back at her and placed his hands on her waist, pulling her into him. "We hardly get to spend any time alone together." He wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her on the top of the head. "I got to spend so much time with you in Miami, I got spoiled."

She giggled as she cuddled into him. "Aww," she looked up at him and smirked, "well I'd love it if you would spend the night at my house tonight."

He smirked back at her. "I'd love that too." He leaned down and kissed her intensely.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! No makin' out in my house!" Morgan yelled through JJ and Garcia's laughter.

Upon hearing Morgan's voice, Reid immediately pulled back from the kiss and let go of her. "Oh come on Derek! They're cute!" Garcia protested smiling. "Its Reid with a member of the opposite sex, it's adorable!"

Elle laughed at Garcia before she kissed Reid on the cheek, making him blush. "Aww," JJ and Garcia said together, making him turn an even deeper red.

Garcia got a devilish smirk on her face. "Reid, where did you learn how to kiss?"

"What?" He asked embarrassed.

"Elle told us that you were a good kisser so where did you learn how to kiss?"

Elle looked up at him. "I'm sorry," she apologized quietly.

Surprisingly, Morgan saved Reid from the embarrassment. "Come on! Let's play some pool!"

Garcia laughed, "You know that I don't play, I'll just watch you guys."

Morgan nodded. "Okay come on Reid, we're taking on the ladies." He walked towards Elle and passed her a wine cooler.

"Thank you," she said politely. She walked away from Reid and towards JJ. "We're gonna smoke them, right JJ?"

JJ nodded as she took a sip of her beer. "Oh definitely."

The girls laughed together and Reid swayed back and forth with his hands in his pockets as Morgan got the pool table ready. Every now and then, he would catch Elle's eye and she would wink at him, making him smile.

"Okay," Morgan started as he grabbed four shooters, "would you ladies like to break?"

Elle shook her head. "No, cuz then the game would be over too quickly," she said competitively before she stuck her tongue out at Morgan.

He laughed, "Okay then, we'll break."

Morgan broke and he sunk two balls but he missed his next shot so Elle let JJ shoot for them first. JJ missed a tough shot so it was Reid's turn. Garcia leaned in and whispered to Elle, "Do you think that you could make him miss this shot?"

Elle laughed and nodded. "Oh yeah!"

"Do it!" Garcia demanded excitedly.

Elle smirked mischievously before she walked over and stood next to Reid. He was settled into his shooting stance when she leaned down and whispered, "I have a can of whipped cream in my fridge, if we wanna use that tonight." She laughed as he missed the shot. He stood up and looked at her with widened eyes. "I'm sorry baby; Garcia wanted me to say something that would make you miss." He continued to look at her speechless. "My turn," she said with a smile on her face. "Hold my drink sweetie."

After less then 10 minutes, the game was over. Morgan thought that he and Reid had it in the bag when they were down to two balls but Elle went on a streak and finished it off.

Elle and JJ high-fived as Morgan asked curiously, "Elle, where did you learn how to play pool?"

"There's a pool hall for kids in my neighborhood and I have six brothers."

They heard hip hop music blare from the surround sound speakers as Garcia turned on the TV and found a music channel. Reid watched, aroused, as Elle danced across the room towards him.

"Do you wanna be on my team now?" She asked sweetly. He nodded slowly and she laughed. She stepped closer to him as she said quietly, "You smell really good. There's nothing sexier than a guy that smells good."

"Are we playing again?" She heard Morgan ask.

Elle turned around to face him. "Yup, me and Reid are gonna be on a team."

Morgan set up the pool table again and this time JJ broke. On Elle's first turn Reid tried not to stare as she bent over the pool table directly in front of him. Her shirt moved up her back and you could just see the very top of her tattoo. When she was finished, she stood next to Reid as she watched Morgan shoot. "I could see your tattoo," he stated quietly.

"What?" She looked up at him and laughed.

"I could see your tattoo," he repeated.

She smiled. "And that gets you going?" She asked teasingly.

"It doesn't take much anymore," he answered honestly.

She smirked at him as she stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "I am going to keep you up all night." He looked at her with widened eyes again and she simply said, "It's your turn."

For the second game in a row, Elle finished. After, her and Reid sat down on the couch and talked to Garcia while Morgan and JJ chatted about football.

Reid glanced at his watch, it was 11:45. "Well we should probably get goin' now," he said unsubtly. Morgan looked at him and smirked but Reid stared back at him and said, "Don't say a word." He turned to Garcia. "Do you and JJ want a ride home?"

Morgan intervened. "Nah, I can give them a ride home, that's okay, you two love birds can go on."

Reid blushed at Morgan's comment as Elle laughed. "Thanks Derek," she said considerately.

He nodded. "No problem."

"Okay, see you guys later," she said pleasantly before she grabbed Reid by the hand and dragged him up over the stairs and out the door.

He stood on the driver's side of her car until she tossed him her keys. He got in quickly and turned the keys in the ignition. As he backed out of Morgan's driveway he asked, "How far 'til your house again?" He asked anxiously.

"Umm, like 20 minutes."

He sighed heavily. "20 minutes," he repeated quietly to himself.

She giggled at how restless he was before she placed her hand on his knee. "You're so cute," she said smirking.

Exactly 17 minutes later, he pulled into her driveway. He turned off the car and passed her her keys before they both got out. She walked up to her door and he walked closely behind her. She had just stepped onto her front patio when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist. She had just taken her house keys out of her jeans pocket when he spun her around and pushed her up against the door, kissing her hungrily.

She pulled back and giggled. "Reid! Let me open the door!" She giggled even more when he slipped his hands under her shirt and moved them quickly up her stomach. She continued to giggle as she pushed them back down. "Reid!"

He stopped kissing her and pulled back long enough for her to turn around. But he quickly placed his hands on her hips and started to kiss the back of her neck. He swiftly worked his way across her bare shoulders, up and down her neck, and along her cheek and jaw line.

"Reid," she giggled, "I can't see the lock!"

He smirked. "Okay! Okay!" He laughed as he stopped kissing the side of her face, allowing her to see the keyhole but he did not let her go. She turned the key in the lock and pushed open the door.

As soon as they had both stepped into the porch and Reid had shut the door, he picked her up into his arms. She laughed hysterically, "Reid! Put me down!"

He laughed at her as he took quick strides into her bedroom and laid her gently down on the bed. She giggled as she pulled off her shoes and socks and he did the same. She got up off of the bed and hastily turned down her bedcovers before she felt him wrap his arms around her again. She smiled to herself as he started to kiss along her neck again.

"You smell so good," she said distractedly. She felt herself getting warmer as he moved his hands down over her hips and back up again. She turned around and impatiently pulled his sweater over his head. She pulled him in by his tie and kissed him passionately. "And you're dressed so God damn cute." She swiftly took off his tie and began to unbutton his dress shirt. She looked up at him and kissed him quickly before she ran her hand through his hair. "Mmm your new haircut is sexy," she stated breathlessly. She finished unbuttoning his shirt and pushed it down over his shoulders before she fell back on the bed with him on top of her.

He kissed along her neck before she sat up and he anxiously pulled her shirt over her head and pushed her against him. He gently sucked on the skin in the space between her neck and shoulder as she moaned loudly. She placed her hands on the hem of his pants and gently scratched his lower torso with her long fingernails. In response, he brought his hands around her back and unhooked her white, strapless bra. She immediately fell back on the bed.

She unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned and pulled down the zipper of his dress pants. She pushed them off of his legs with hers before he began to take off her jeans. He undid the top button and pulled down the zipper, he moved down and kissed along her stomach before he eagerly pulled them off of her legs.

He pulled the bed sheets up to cover the both of them before he pushed her panties down to her knees and she squirmed out of them. Their passionate kiss was interrupted by a ringing cell phone.

Reid pulled back slowly and looked at her sadly. She stroked his cheek softly. "I know, baby, but I have to get it." He sighed heavily before he rolled over onto the other side of the bed and let her up.

She crawled down to the bottom of the bed and reached for her jeans. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and flipped it open. She sighed as she looked at the name on the screen. "Reid, it's Hotch." She moved back up to the top of the bed and covered her naked body by pulling the sheet up and holding it tightly to her chest. Once she was settled, she pressed the 'Talk' button. "Hey Hotch."

Reid sat up next to her and wrapped his arms around her thin waist. He gently kissed her shoulder as he listened to her talk to Hotch. "Okay…" she ran her hand through her long, dark hair, "Yeah got cha…in an hour?" She said almost questioningly. "Okay…no, there's no need to call Reid, he's here with me." She let Hotch talk before she said, "Okay Hotch." She pressed the 'Talk' button once again and snapped her phone shut.

Reid smirked at her as he gently massaged her shoulders. "We have an hour?" He kissed her neck as he tried to pry the bed sheet out of her hands.

"Yes, we do," she wrapped the sheet tightly around her frame and got up out of the bed. "An hour to get across town to your apartment, get on the freeway, and then get to Quantico." She spoke quickly and fretfully. "We have to get ready."

He smiled at her again. "Come here and sit down." She shook her head and he patted the mattress beside him. "Come here." She gave in and sat back down beside him.

He ran his hand through her hair. "Reid, stop it, I don't want to be late," she said quietly.

"And we won't be." He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"We will if we don't get ready," she protested.

"The freeway is only six minutes from here and driving the maximum speed limit will get you to Quantico in 24 minutes." He kissed her again but she pulled back.

"Yeah but we have to stop by your place…"

He cut her off with another kiss. "No, we don't." She looked at him confused. "You know how you keep your ready bag in your car?" She nodded. "Well I keep mine under my desk." He smirked as he pushed her back onto the bed. "And we have an hour."

She laughed, "You know, you could have told me all of this before I freaked out."

He pulled the sheet off of her body. "Yeah, I could of, but it was cute," he said smirking.

She laughed as she pushed his boxers down. She leaned forward and kissed his neck and nibbled on his ear as she whispered, "You know you have to make this quick right?"

He nodded. "But not too quick," he smiled, "I want you to enjoy it too."

She smiled up at him and he took that as a sign to gently slide into her. She wrapped her arms around his back as he began to set their rhythm. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips and in response she wrapped a long leg around his waist, drawing him in further. She needed him to resume moving inside of her, that rare feeling was building up in the pit of her stomach.

He moved down and kissed along the side of her neck as she scratched her nails down his back until she reached his backside and grasped his firm butt. "Spencer," she cooed, "faster baby."

He obeyed her every instruction as this was the first time that they had been together and she hadn't given him free reign. He knew that she had done it to build up his confidence and he was happy that she was now comfortable enough with his capabilities in the bedroom to challenge him.

"Oh…baby…I'm so close," she gasped into his ear. "Mmmm Spencer," she moaned loudly as she arched her back.

She swallowed his groan as they were kissing passionately when she tightened around him. He quivered as her shudders racked through his body, he had never felt anything like it before.

"Elle that feels incredible," he said lowly.

Her resolve finally broke and she tangled her hands in his soft, brown hair and cried out his name. She had reached her pinnacle for the first time in their sexual relationship. All of their past experiences had been wonderfully sweet, romantic, and gentle, and hot, fast, and hard when it needed to be. But something about this time was different.

He, somewhat quietly, followed her over the edge and found release inside of her. His mouth had been pressed against the crook of her neck so her skin muffled his cry of passion. He carefully pulled out of her and held himself up above her. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead. In his orgasmic haze, he hadn't noticed that she had been panting furiously and her face was extremely flushed. But once his senses fully returned he looked down at her curiously as he observed the sleepy, lazy smile on her face. "Did I make you…? Did you…?" He started to ask awkwardly.

She smiled as she stroked his face. "What are you trying to ask me?"

He blushed and ducked his head and she giggled silently. It amazed her how he could be so passionate during their intimacies and then go right back to the shy, socially incompetent prodigy that everyone saw. He leaned down again and this time he kissed her on the lips. "I guess," he began in a whisper, "that I'm trying to ask you if I made you climax."

She placed both of her hands on the sides of his face and kissed him intensely. "Yes, you did, and that hasn't happened to me in years." She kissed him again. "It was amazing, thank you." She giggled before she said, "You know what this means?"

"What does this mean?" He asked curiously.

"That Garcia is gonna know what happened because we're both gonna come into the office like giddy teenagers," she explained laughing.

"That's okay, I won't kiss and tell if you won't," he proposed smirking.

She smiled, "Deal." She leaned forward and sealed their deal with a kiss.

Afterwards, he rolled onto the other side of the bed and Elle got up out of bed and quickly put on a new pair of underwear, a pale pink bra and matching lace panties. She ignored the clothes scattered across her floor for the time being and opened her closet.

Reid stared at her as she stood back on to him, pushing hanger after hanger back in her closet. He laughed lightly, "You look really good."

She turned around and looked at him seriously. "Reid, I know that we just had amazing sex, but can you get ready please?"

"I'm sorry," he laughed lightly again as he took in a deep breath. "I'm just a little fatigued. Gimme a minute."

She laughed, "Okay." She pulled a pair of dress pants off a hanger. "I don't have time to iron," she said quietly to herself.

Reid finally forced himself out of bed and pulled on his boxers. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "It doesn't matter what you wear, you look amazing in everything," he whispered into her ear.

She smiled and turned around. She took his hands off of her hips. "You're gonna have to be good, okay?" She smirked as she ran her hands down his chest. "Cuz you're gonna get yourself all excited again," she said teasingly. He flushed a deep crimson at her words and she giggled. "You're so cute, now put your clothes back on."

He kissed her quickly on the lips before he walked across the room and started gathering his clothes. He got redressed quickly and she put on a pair of black dress pants and a red, long sleeved shirt with a v-neck.

When she came back from brushing her teeth he was sat on the edge of her bed, bouncing up and down on her mattress mindlessly. He looked up at her uneasily. "I was gonna pick up your clothes but I wasn't sure if you wanted me touching your underwear. Some women don't like that," he added quietly.

She laughed and raised an eyebrow. "You weren't sure if I wanted you touching my underwear?" He nodded cutely and she laughed. "What are you, like, afraid of them or something?" She asked jokingly.

He began to fidget nervously. "No, they're really nice and…" he stopped talking and looked down at his feet.

She smirked and walked towards him. She grabbed both of his hands and pulled him up off of the bed. "Come on lets go, we can talk about my underwear in the car." She laughed as he blushed again.

**A/N: Picture Reid's haircut as the one he had towards the beginning of season two. :) Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to PisceanPal23 for reviewing and beta-ing! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 2 – Panic**

Elle and Reid had just gotten on the freeway with her driving and him in the passenger seat when the young man began to squirm uneasily. "Elle…I…I just realized something…"

"Yeah?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I was just thinking about…" He stopped and looked down at his hands in embarrassment.

She smirked to herself. "Were you thinking about what we were doing like fifteen minutes ago?"

"Yeah," he replied awkwardly. "And it was absolutely incredible but I realized that we…that I…we didn't," he took a deep breath. "We didn't use protection."

"Oh uhh," Elle took a deep breath as well. "I can't believe that we forgot, okay, well, don't panic," she said calmly. She ran through the calendar in her head. "I'm pretty sure that this isn't my time to…"

"Ovulate," he assisted.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"It's my fault," he began to blame himself quietly.

She reached out and ran a hand through his hair while her eyes remained focused on the road. "No, its not, don't do that, it takes two."

"Yeah but I'm the one with the…" he stopped abruptly and looked out the passenger seat's window. "I'm sorry."

"Stop it," she said sternly. Her hand ran down the side of his face and then down over his chest before coming to rest on his thigh. "We'll just be more careful next time, okay?"

"Okay," he answered quietly.

--

_Quantico, Virginia_

_Behavioral Analysis Unit Headquarters _

The BAU team gathered in the conference room and JJ began to present the new case but not before yawning. It was the middle of the night so it was still dark outside and all of the agents' bodies were telling them that they should be sleeping. But they still remained attentive and alert.

"California has a serial arsonist," she started. "There have been four 'suspicious' fires in the past two months, with the most recent one, occurring three hours ago, being the first to result in a death."

"You said California, where have they taken place?" Morgan asked curiously.

JJ turned around and pointed a remote control at the television resulting in the appearance of four images of burning buildings. "The first was in Bakersfield, then in Palm Springs, and the most recent were in neighborhoods of West Los Angeles, Venice and tonight in Westwood."

"Bakersfield is located in the interior while Palm Springs is in the desert, they're approximately 220 miles apart," Reid stated matter-of-factly.

Gideon absorbed Reid's tidbit of information but moved onto a new topic. "What was different about this fire? Why the death?"

"The first fire burned down an abandoned warehouse," JJ answered.

"It was safe," Hotch said quietly.

"And the fire in Palm Springs targeted a house in the suburbs, luckily no one was home," she continued. "Then in Venice, it was a small, privately owned bookstore after closing time so nobody was harmed. But tonight, a fire burned down the library of a private middle school, the night watchman, Herbert Freedman, was trapped in the flames."

"He probably didn't even know the watchman was there," Gideon said.

"Sounds like a typical arsonist, driven by sex and power," Elle spoke up.

"Certainly plausible that it was an accidental murder," Reid added.

"The LA field office wants us as soon as possible, they're afraid that the death wasn't accidental and that the previous fires were a warm-up."

"We'll fly out as soon as we're cleared for takeoff," Hotch decided.

--

_BAU Jet_

_Flight from Quantico to Los Angeles_

They were not cleared to take off until almost an hour later because of snow and fog. The flight from Quantico to Los Angeles was painfully long and since they were all exhausted, most of the BAU had decided to get some much needed rest before they discussed the case. Morgan was leaning back in his seat with his MP3 player in hand. JJ was lying across two seats with a thin blanket over her that was pulled up to her neck. Gideon had started reading but had fallen asleep rather early into the book. Hotch was falling in and out of sleep as he read over the case file. As usual, Elle had taken her place on the long seat at the back of the plane and Reid sat in the chair across from her. He was the only person who was fully awake. He had the case file opened on the table in front of him, along with a map of California, several colored pencils, and a cup of coffee.

He smiled as he turned his head towards his girlfriend and watched her roll over and open her eyes. "Hey there, sleeping beauty," he greeted her quietly.

She smiled back at him as she got to her feet and took a seat on the other side of the table, across from him. "What are you working on?" She asked as she ran a hand through her long hair.

"Geographic profile," he answered as he showed her the map that he had been drawing on. "Bakersfield, Palm Springs, and Los Angeles form an obtuse triangle."

She studied the map thoughtfully. "It's quite a bit of travel just to start fires." He nodded in agreement. "Any theories?"

He shook his head. "Not yet." He reached for his mug and took a sip of his coffee.

"I figured you'd be tired," she smirked.

He smirked back at her. "I am. That's why I need coffee."

"Well why don't you just sleep?" She reached across the table and entwined their fingers. "You're not going to be able to run on coffee all day."

He smiled brightly; he loved when she showed her caring side. "I'll sleep when I get to the hotel."

She quickly looked from side to side to make sure that no one was watching them before she leaned across the table and kissed him on the mouth. "Go to sleep now."

He continued to smile. "I love kissing you," he whispered.

"I love kissing you too. But why don't you go to sleep and I'll work on this," she suggested as she picked up the case file.

"Okay," he replied, finally giving in. He shifted in his seat until his back was leaning against the wall of the plane. "I'm just going to watch you work."

"Don't get too excited," she teased. He smiled timidly as he blushed and she laughed. "Don't tell me it's too late for that advice." He blushed an even deeper crimson. "Go to sleep," she giggled quietly.

When Reid awoke an hour later, everyone was beginning to show energy. Elle was still sitting across from him with the case file in front of her and she was having her breakfast, toast and tea. JJ was getting herself breakfast, Morgan was just coming out of the bathroom, and Hotch and Gideon were now occupying the long seat across from him and Elle, and they looked like they were ready to work.

"What do we know about arson?" Morgan posed as he took a seat.

"Arson is the leading cause of fires in the United States and causes 1.4 billion dollars in property loss each year," Reid spoke up sleepily.

Everyone turned their attention to the genius who had been sleeping mere seconds ago. Elle smiled, she loved him just after waking from sleep, his hair was messy and his voice was deep and groggy, she found him incredibly attractive.

He sat up in his seat and continued to spout off statistics. "Arson is very common in the state of California, it occurs on average every 43 minutes and in Los Angeles, where two of the fires took place, one quarter of residential fires are arson related."

"Every 43 minutes," Elle repeated in disbelief, "are we even sure that these are serial?"

"The LA field office and the fire departments seem pretty sure," JJ answered.

"84 percent of arsonists are male and 51 percent are under the age of 18, actually 31 percent are under the age of 15," Reid stated.

"So why these buildings?" Hotch brought up a new topic as he looked at the photos of the structures up in flames.

"The first was easy to access, an abandoned warehouse," Morgan replied. "But then he started upping the difficulty and the excitement with the house, the bookstore, and the library."

"There was a greater chance that he was going to get caught with the last three," Gideon said. "He's getting bolder."

The other agents nodded in agreement as they thought over Gideon's statement. Their unsub was getting bolder. The only question was, how bold was he willing to get?

--

When the BAU jet finally landed at Los Angeles International Airport, LAX, it was time for lunch. They grabbed a quick bite to eat at the airport before dragging their tired bodies to the LA field office. They set up camp and shared some of their thoughts with the local agents. It was decided that they would meet with the fire department tomorrow. The LA agents headed home and the BAU to their hotel.

JJ checked them in and divided their room keys the same way they did for every case, Hotch and Gideon shared a room, Morgan and Reid were roommates, and the two women had their own room.

Morgan laughed when he got into his and Reid's room and discovered that they had an adjoining room. "You think we got Hotch and Gideon on the other side?"

Reid nodded, "Probably."

Morgan knocked on the door and chuckled when Elle answered. "Hello ladies."

Reid quickly scampered to stand by Morgan and smiled shyly at his girlfriend. "Hi."

She smiled as she leaned against the doorway. "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing," Reid answered timidly as he put his hands in his pockets.

Morgan sighed as he observed the anxious look on Reid's face; he could tell that the younger man desperately wanted to be alone with his girlfriend. So as his friend, and a guy, it was a silent obligation to do anything possible to achieve that. He gently tugged on Elle's arm until she was over the threshold and into their room. "You two stay here; I'm gonna chill with JJ."

Elle smirked as Morgan closed the door behind him. "Even he could tell."

"Tell what?" He asked confused as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"That you wanted to be alone, either with me or yourself," she smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Am I that obvious?" He asked disappointed.

"Yeah," she replied honestly before she kissed him. "But it's kind of cute."

He started to walk backwards toward his bed and pulled her down on top of him. He kissed her eagerly as his hands slid up under the back of her shirt. "I don't want to sleep apart," he muttered as he kissed down her neck.

"Aww, that's so sweet," she replied as her hands ran through his soft hair. "But we can't, in fact we shouldn't even be doing this."

"I'll be good," he said with the most innocent look on his face.

"Yeah, but I can't promise that I will," she smirked.

He cupped her face with his large hands and pulled her up his body for a kiss. She entwined her legs with his and kissed him passionately. The kiss deepened as he wound his hands in her long hair but they were interrupted by Morgan.

"Okay kids, alone time is over," he said with a chuckle. Elle kissed Reid quickly on the lips before she got up off of him and onto her feet. "Come on Greenaway, chop chop!"

"Shut up Derek," she replied as she walked towards the door to her room. She turned around and blew Reid a kiss before she disappeared behind the door.

Morgan shot his roommate a sly smile as he pushed himself up onto his elbows. "Don't even try to get up cuz I know that you can't."

"I'm not in the mood Morgan," he replied seriously.

The older man laughed, "Not pleasant with a hard on?"

Reid got up off of the bed and grabbed his messenger bag. "I'm going out for coffee; I'll be back in a half hour or so."

"Okay man," Morgan answered as he watched him leave the room. He immediately walked towards the adjoining doors and knocked. "Hey Elle, can I talk to JJ?" The brunette went back into the room and the blonde crossed the threshold into the boys' room. "I think that we need to room together."

JJ looked at him taken aback. "Morgan…I…"

He laughed out loud, "JJ I'm not trying to sleep with you. I'm just saying that my man is gonna die unless we let him room with Elle."

"So you're saying that we should secretly switch so that Elle and Reid can be together?"

"Yeah pretty much," he nodded.

JJ sighed heavily as she thought the idea over. "Okay…but we care about them way to much…"

Morgan smiled, "Yeah I know. So Reid is gone to get coffee now so we can get Elle to move her stuff out here and I'll come out there with you."

"I get the bathroom first!" She declared as she watched him grab his bags and open the adjoining doors.

Meanwhile……

Reid was pleased to find a coffee place on the corner of the street that their hotel was on.

When he left the small café, with a paper cup of the hot beverage in his hand, he saw a drugstore across the street. He scurried across the street when he was legally able to and entered the store. He picked up a few bottles of water and a chocolate bar. He was about to go to the counter to purchase his chosen items when he passed the aisle where the condoms were. He stopped in his tracks and awkwardly glanced from side to side, the only other person in the store was the male cashier who seemed to be engrossed in an adult magazine. He remembered how embarrassed he had been when he had bought condoms in Miami, so it couldn't possibly get any worse, and he was pretty excited to say that that box was now empty so he and Elle would need them anyway. And they had neglected protection the last time they had slept together. He quickly grabbed a box and took quick strides to the counter.

"Hello," the cashier said uninterestedly.

"Hello," Reid replied flustered.

"You live in LA?"

"Excuse me?" He squeaked.

The young man raised his head. Why the nerd in front of him needed to buy condoms was beyond him. "You from here?" He rephrased his question.

Reid shook his head, "No, I live on the east coast."

"That'll be nine dollars and seven cents," the cashier finally announced the price.

Reid pulled his wallet out of his messenger bag and handed him a ten dollar bill. He received his change, took the small bag containing his items off of the counter, and left the store as quickly as possible.

He walked back to the hotel and took the elevator up to their floor. He took out his key card and opened the door to his and Morgan's room. He saw that the room was empty but he did hear the sound of running water coming from the bathroom so Morgan must be getting ready for bed. He laid his things down on his bed and decided to do the same. He changed out of his work clothes and into a plain, blue t-shirt and grey pajama pants.

He ignored the sound of someone emerging from the bathroom and continued to fold his clothes. He raised an eyebrow but didn't bother to turn around when he realized that the steps crossing the room were too light to belong to Morgan.

He smirked to himself when he felt his girlfriend's small, soft hands wrap around his body and caress his stomach. "What are you doing here?" He asked happily.

She began to kiss along his shoulders as she spoke, "JJ and Morgan are making a gigantic sacrifice for us."

"What?" He asked confused.

"They're sharing a room so that we can share a room and spend more time together," she explained.

"Well I'll have to thank them later," he replied as he moved out of her grasp and locked the door that led to the adjoining room.

Elle walked towards the bed farthest away from the bathroom, picked up his messenger bag, and laid it in a chair. "What's this?" She asked curiously as she picked up the little, plastic bag from the drugstore.

Reid sprinted across the room. "Just stuff," he answered vaguely as he took the bag from her.

"What kinda stuff?" She asked with a seductive smile as she ran her fingers down his chest.

He sighed, it was literally impossible to keep something from her. "Water, chocolate…and condoms," he added mumbling.

"What was the last one?" She asked grinning.

"Condoms," he blushed.

She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. "That's responsible, especially since we didn't use one last time. You're thoughtful."

He smiled brightly before he moved towards the miniature fridge and placed the bottles of water and the chocolate bar inside. "I'm so happy that you're my roommate."

"Me too," she smiled as he joined her on the bed. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly. "I could sleep on the other bed if you want your space."

He shook his head. "Nah uh," he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, "you're staying right here."

She smiled before she fell back onto the mattress and pulled him down on top of her. They kissed hungrily as her hands slid down his back and rested on his lower back, just above his pants. He was kissing her neck when he unexpectedly felt her push his pants and boxers down over his butt. "What are you doing?" He whispered.

She laughed lightly, "Sorry, I just love your ass, it's so cute." He pulled back and looked at her curiously. "Sorry, did that freak you out?"

"No," he muttered quietly as he returned to kissing her neck, "I like it." He smirked to himself as she fondled his bare behind. He began to notice that she grasped and grazed with her fingernails when she wanted him to kiss her harder and she gently caressed when she wanted him to be sweeter and less animalistic.

He pulled back from a kiss and held himself up above her. "That was the best make out session that I've ever had," she told him laughing lightly.

He smiled shyly and blushed. "Do you want to turn in now?" He asked as he pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"In a little while, I kinda want to make out a little more," she answered with a smirk as she pulled him back down and kissed him enthusiastically.

--

JJ came out of the bathroom and headed for the bed that she had claimed earlier. "I can't believe that I'm sharing a room with Derek Morgan."

Morgan laughed from under the bedcovers of his bed. "I wouldn't have asked you to do this if it wasn't for Reid. When I kicked Elle out of our room, it was like he was a three year old who had just gotten his favorite toy taken away." JJ laughed loudly. "I'm serious," he laughed along with her.

"He does seem pretty infatuated," she agreed as she slipped under her covers and rolled over so that she faced him.

"He is and I'm curious, how does Elle feel?" He asked inquisitively, he was a profiler but so was Elle, she could hide her feelings like a professional.

"I think that she really likes him but that's just a girl observing another girl, no profiling involved."

They both paused for a second and thanks to the silence they could hear the distinct sound of female giggles. "My man," Morgan chuckled.

JJ pulled the covers up over her head as she said, "Come on, I didn't need to hear that!"

He laughed, "You weren't there for the time in Miami," he stated absentmindedly.

"Why, what happened in Miami?" She asked immediately, her curiosity had obviously been peaked.

Morgan smiled to himself before he recalled the story of when he had unknowingly interrupted Elle and Reid getting intimate.

**A/N: Review please :( :(...LOL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to my beta :)**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**Chapter 3 – Trouble in Paradise?**

Elle awoke the next morning with her head resting on Reid's chest and her hand on his abdomen. She loved cuddling into him when they slept, his body was toned but still comfortable enough to sleep on and he was so warm. It also didn't hurt that he had an incredible smell.

She watched his angelic face sleep until his travel alarm clock went off. He stirred and reluctantly opened his eyes. He smiled as he looked down at Elle. "Mornin'," he mumbled.

She laughed lightly, "Good morning, sleepy head."

"Do you need the shower?" He asked considerately.

"No, I showered last night, so you can go ahead," she answered. "But I'll need the bathroom after to do my hair."

"Okay." He made the movement to get up but realized that she was still on top of him. "Are you going to let me up?"

"But you're so comfortable," she sighed as she sat up in the bed.

He laughed lightly as he got up out of bed and walked to his suitcase. He gathered his things for the shower and headed to the bathroom, but not before she called out to him. "Baby, I'm gonna go down the street and get breakfast, you want some?"

He nodded, "Yes please. I'll buy; get my wallet out of my messenger bag."

She smiled. "Okay." He disappeared into the bathroom and she changed into a pair of thin sweat pants and a t-shirt and pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail for the purpose of briefly leaving the hotel. She grabbed his messenger bag off of the chair and opened it. She smiled to herself; she would say that his bag was organized chaos. It was filled with case files, maps, notepads, pens, pencils, yesterday's newspaper, a novel, a deck of playing cards, and candy. She found his brown wallet but not before something else caught her eye. She recognized it as a celebrity tabloid and immediately laughed out loud; Reid didn't seem like the type. She pulled it out and felt her jealous streak take center stage. The tabloid, _Celebrity Sneak Peek_, had the headline 'A Mystery Man in Lila's Life?' and a picture of Reid and Lila on the cover. His hand was on her shoulder and she seemed to be nuzzling it with her face.

Elle practically jumped out of her skin when she heard the water shut off. She took his wallet, put the tabloid back in its place in his bag, and sprinted out of the hotel room.

When she returned, she found Reid sitting cross-legged on the bed reading a book. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants, a brown, short sleeved dress shirt, and black tie. His hair was dry and combed to the side and he had decided to wear his glasses. "Hi," he greeted her pleasantly.

She gave him a fake smile as she passed him a cup of coffee and a bagel. She laid his wallet down on the bed next to him. "Thanks," she said halfheartedly.

"No, thank you," he smiled as he leaned up for a kiss but she ignored him and walked into the bathroom. "Did you already eat yours?" He asked changing the topic; he was confused by her distance. She nodded as she washed her face in the bathroom sink. Reid ate his breakfast in silence as his girlfriend obviously wasn't in the mood to make conversation. He wasn't exactly sure how to handle her when she wasn't smiling so he decided to give her space.

She had taken her suitcase into the bathroom and emerged 10 minutes later wearing a long sleeved, green shirt with a v-neck and black dress pants. Her hair was curled and it made her look much younger. She walked towards the desk across from the bed and put her cell phone and FBI ID in her pocket and snapped her gun onto her belt. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You look really pretty," he whispered.

"Thank you," she replied robotically.

He pushed her hair out of the way and kissed the spot on her neck that usually made her giggle but she remained silent. "Do you think we have time for a little petting?" He asked boyishly.

She shook her head but couldn't help herself from smiling. "No, we have to leave soon."

"Okay," he agreed. "Ooh, I see one of your cute, little freckles."

"What?" She asked laughing lightly.

He tentatively pushed down the material of her shirt just above her right breast. "You have cute freckles all over your body and that's one of them."

She couldn't help but give into him. He was absolutely adorable, and no guy had ever paid as much attention to her as Reid. Maybe she would just ignore the fact that she discovered that tabloid in his bag, it would be sort of petty of her to get mad at him for something that minuscule. She turned her neck and kissed his hand which was resting on her shoulder. "Maybe a little petting," she smirked.

--

The BAU arrived at the Los Angeles field office and reacquainted themselves with agents Diane Cameron and Oliver Lowe. A man that they had never seen before was sitting at the table that they had claimed. He was African-American and probably in his mid-thirties, he had short, dark hair and a mustache. He got up out of his chair when the BAU approached.

"This is Fire Chief Walter Gates of the Westwood branch of the Los Angeles Fire Department," Lowe introduced, "and these are agents Hotchner, Gideon, Morgan, Greenaway, Dr. Reid, and Jareau."

Gates shook hands with each and every one of them. "Nice to meet you."

"So you're here to talk to us about the nature of the fires?" Hotch asked getting down to business.

He nodded, "Yes. There was only one point of origin and gasoline was used as the accelerant. It was a pretty standard arson related fire, really."

The BAU exchanged glances; their unsub did not seem sophisticated.

"Not much property damage was done. We got to it before it really spread anywhere, but by the time we did get there the smoke inhalation had gotten to Mr. Freedman," Gates explained regretfully.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Gates," Hotch stated politely while giving the man his cue to leave.

Agent Cameron escorted him out of the building while Agent Lowe stayed with them. "Oh, I looked into the list of fire fighters at the scenes that you guys mentioned yesterday and as you predicted…no matches," he told them a little overenthusiastically.

"Well, that rules out a fire fighter," Elle stated.

The BAU agents met with the other fire chiefs and they all reported the same information about the fires. Only one point of origin and gasoline was used. They were coming to the end of their day when Morgan called Garcia.

"Office of supreme genius," the blonde answered the phone excitedly.

"Hey baby girl, I need you to get some info for me," he said smiling to himself.

"Sure, anything."

"I need you to get me the juvenile detention records for the entire state of California, anyone with petty crimes, peeping, B and E, stuff like that," he requested.

"You got it, I'll have it all for you guys tomorrow morning," she replied before she ended the call.

"We'll have it tomorrow morning," Morgan relayed the information to his team-mates.

"Okay, I guess that that's it for today," Hotch declared. "We'll be back bright and early," he told the Los Angeles agents.

The BAU left the field office and boarded two Bureau issued SUVs. Hotch, Gideon, Morgan, and JJ rode in one and Elle and Reid in the other. Both vehicles pulled over when they reached a road block. There were bright lights up ahead and they were curious.

Elle, being the driver of the leading SUV, turned off the vehicle, but left the keys in the ignition, before getting out and walking towards the SUV that Hotch was driving. "The street is closed off," she announced.

"Well, you and Reid see what's going on and we'll head back to the hotel," Gideon suggested from the passenger seat. She nodded. "Call us if it's anything suspicious," he added.

She nodded once again before she turned around and headed back to where she had parked. She gestured for Reid to get out of the vehicle, and he did, but not before he took the keys and put them in his pocket.

"What are we doing?" He asked curiously.

"Checking it out," she answered simply.

He followed her until she reached a barrier and they both stopped. A young woman wearing a headset and carrying a clipboard approached them. "Can I help you?" She asked politely.

Elle pulled her badge out of her pocket and showed it to the woman. "Yeah, what's going on here? The street is closed off."

"Oh, Dennis Ash is filming his new movie," she replied smiling.

"Okay, thank you," Elle responded.

"Who's Dennis Ash?" Reid asked confused.

She laughed lightly, "His last three movies have either been blockbusters at the box office or Oscar winners."

"Oh…"

She smiled, "You're cute."

He smiled back at her and was about to respond when he heard someone shouting behind him. "Spencer!"

He quickly turned around and saw that the voice belonged to Lila Archer. He walked over to where she was standing behind the barrier and awkwardly stumbled a greeting. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

She smiled excitedly at having run into him. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek before answering. "I'm in the movie! Not a lead role but it's a supporting one from a big director so I'm pretty happy with it. But I could ask you the same thing. You're in LA and you didn't call?"

He felt himself turn crimson. "Well, we're on a case."

Elle watched her boyfriend interact with the beautiful celebrity from a few feet away and couldn't help but feel the family jealous streak set in. She was definitely flirting with him, he was flustered and he only got flustered when a woman showed interest in him. She walked over and stood next to him and smiled politely at Lila. After all, she had helped protect her from her stalker too.

Reid smiled at her before he turned back to Lila. "You remember Elle, right?"

"You remember Elle, right?" She repeated to herself silently. Of all the ways that he could have reintroduced her that was his choice of wording. She felt herself grow angrier by the second but tried her best not to outwardly show it.

"Baby," she started in a low voice.

That voice made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "Yes," he answered.

"I'm going to go back to the car, where are the keys?"

"Oh, they're in my pocket." Before he had the chance to get them himself both of her hands were in his front pockets, and her body was so close to his that their lips were almost touching. He tilted his head downward to look at her and she met him with a kiss. He let out a low groan when she pulled away; she had never kissed him like that before. He licked her lip gloss off of his lips as he watched her walk away, God his girlfriend had a great ass. "Damn," he whispered quietly to himself.

Lila laughed lightly to herself, she knew a girlfriend marking her territory when she saw one. "Do you do that with all of your coworkers?" She asked playfully.

He chuckled, "We've been dating for three and a half weeks."

"That seemed like more than three and a half weeks," she laughed.

"Yeah but everything is going really good, she's gorgeous and smart and funny and sweet…" he laughed at himself and took a deep breath. "I'm really lucky."

"Wow…" Lila laughed as she looked at the infatuated young man in front of her. She liked to think that she had given him a bit of a confidence boost when it came to women.

"Well, I should probably leave now," he declared. "But it was great seeing you again, and if I'm ever in LA, and not working, then I'll call."

She smiled brightly, "It was great seeing you too, and you better keep your promise."

He gave her another smile before he turned around and walked towards the SUV. He opened the passenger door and hopped inside. "Okay," he said smiling brightly. Elle ignored his peppy greeting and started up the engine.

They reached the hotel and Reid unlocked the hotel room door and let Elle inside. She stormed past him without her usual, "Thank you baby."

Once inside, he asked cautiously, "Elle is something wrong?"

"No," she lied as she took off her coat and threw it on a chair.

He smiled. "Come on, I can tell by your tone of voice that something is wrong." He sat on the edge of the bed while she remained standing.

She folded her arms seriously. "Do you still have feelings for her?"

"Who?" He asked puzzled.

"Lila!" She turned her back to him.

He got up off of the bed and came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brushed his nose gently along her neck and shoulders. "Of course I don't."

"It sure didn't seem like that just now," she said quietly.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

She turned around. "I dunno…its hard to explain…I guess it was the way you talked about me, it was like you were trying to keep your options open or something…"

He looked at her with an expression of bewilderment. "What? No! She hasn't even crossed my mind in months." Elle squirmed out of his grasp and walked across the room. "Are you jealous?" He asked almost smugly.

"Yes!" She replied obviously.

"Why?"

She laughed sarcastically, "Umm, well, let's see! She's a young, gorgeous actress who is still completely infatuated with you because you saved her life." She saw him begin to shake his head. "She was the first girl you ever kissed Reid!"

"So?" He yelled, still completely puzzled.

"So! That's something really special!"

"She means nothing to me!" He argued.

"I found it," she stated quietly.

"Found what?" He asked confused.

"The tabloid with your picture on it, you and Lila, in your bag," she explained. "If she doesn't mean anything to you then why did you keep it?"

He sighed. "I don't know," he replied annoyed. He was sick of fighting, he was tired, and he just wanted to go to bed but he couldn't control the temper that he had inherited from his mother. "At least I didn't pose and make money off the picture that I kept."

She stared back at him shocked. "That was really low." She began to pace across the room talking more to herself than Reid. "Gee, I wonder why I never told anybody about that. I modeled! I wasn't a prostitute, a porn star, or a stripper! I didn't even pose naked!" She turned to face him. "You cannot get mad at me for something that happened before we even knew each other! If it bothered you so much than why didn't you say anything?" She completely ignored the fact that she had just asked him a question. She walked into the bathroom and spoke to him behind the closed door. "I'm tired. I'm getting ready to go to bed."

Reid sighed heavily to himself before he walked to the door to Morgan and JJ's door and knocked lightly. "Yeah, can I talk to Morgan?" He asked JJ, who had answered the door.

"Yeah, sure," she replied as her and Reid temporarily switched rooms.

"Hey man what's up?" Morgan asked curiously as he watched Reid close the door and sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Elle and I got into a fight and I said something that I really shouldn't have said," he explained sadly as he ran his hands over his face.

"Well, what did you say?" Morgan asked curiously. When the younger man didn't answer he spoke again, "How bad was it? Was it like, 'called her another girl's name' bad or, 'accidentally called her a slut' bad?"

"Umm…probably closer to the second one…" he answered embarrassed.

Morgan took a deep breath as he sat down on the bed across from Reid. "Beg and grovel."

"What?" Reid asked startled.

"Well you didn't mean what you said right?"

He shook his head furiously, "No, of course not."

"Then beg and grovel," Morgan repeated. "Tell her that you're sorry and that you were an idiot."

Reid nodded to himself as he got to his feet. "So just apologize," he told himself quietly. "Thanks Morgan."

"Hey man, no problem, you can come to me anytime," he told his friend supportively.

Meanwhile……

"Hey Elle, what's up? Why did Reid look so upset?" JJ called out to her brunette coworker who was in the bathroom as she took a seat on a bed.

"Because he's a jerk!" She called back.

"What? Reid? Our Reid?" JJ asked stunned.

Elle emerged from the bathroom with a less than pleasant expression. "Yeah, he just reminded me that he's just like any other guy."

"What happened?" JJ asked in hope of calming her friend down. Right now she could use Garcia.

"We got into a fight and he acted like a jackass," she answered bluntly.

"Elle, he's kind of learning as he goes along." JJ knew how much Reid liked Elle and how inexperienced he was and how he strategically planned everything in his life and was unable to do that with their relationship. She was willing to come to the defense of the young genius.

Elle ignored the blonde's valid point as she was still fuming. "I think that I'm going to go to bed."

JJ nodded, "Okay, just remember where he's coming from," she said before exiting through the door that led to the hallway.

She crawled into bed and when Reid came back to their room she did not greet him and when he slid into bed next to her she did not embrace his attempt to cuddle.

**A/N: Today is my birthday so I felt like posting. LOL. Since this fic isn't getting that much feedback I may halt the posting. I have it almost completely written but I will not bother to post if nobody is reading. So reviews are a plea to keep posting. LOL. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'd like to say a big thank you to tearbos :)**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**Chapter 4 – Kiss and Makeup**

Both Elle and Reid had lain awake in bed, still not speaking, until Elle rolled over early the next morning. She saw him staring at her with his sad, brown eyes.

"I didn't sleep at all last night," he said quietly. They both sat up in bed as he thought about what he was going to say. He tucked his hair behind his ears as he started nervously. "Last night was our first fight and I'd really like it if we didn't do it again." He turned to face her. "I'm really sorry that I didn't just come out and tell Lila that you are my girlfriend. I honestly wasn't trying to keep my options open because I am so happy with you. You're smart and gorgeous and funny and you completely understand my commitment to my job and I love talking to you…" He laughed. "Basically what I'm trying to say is that you're perfect and I'm so lucky to be with you that I shouldn't even be looking at other women." She laughed as he continued to apologize. "And I'm really…really…really sorry that I made that comment about you modeling. You trusted me enough to tell me and I was an asshole to say anything that would make you regret finally opening up to someone. I've already told you that I greatly respect what you did because you put yourself through school and you helped your family." He leaned in and started to kiss along her neck. He whispered, "And you know that it doesn't bother me at all, you know I think that those pictures are incredibly sexy."

She put her hands on both sides of his face and kissed him softly. "I don't like fighting with you either."

He kissed her back passionately as he placed his hands on her sides and pushed her back onto the bed. He pulled back from the kiss and smirked. "Our first incidence of make up…" he hesitated on the word, "…sex…"

She pulled him back down on top of her. "Oh my God, you're so cute." She kissed him affectionately before she pulled back. "But baby we can't do this now, I'm sorry."

He looked down at her sadly. "Why not?" He asked cutely.

She giggled as she ran her hand through his hair. "We don't have time baby." She kissed him softly. "We have to get ready and leave." He sighed heavily as he looked at the clock on the bedside table and realized that she was right. "I'll make it up to you later, I promise," she smiled before kissing him again.

He smirked, "Really?"

"Yeah," she replied with a grin. "Now get up," she laughed as she pushed him up off of her and onto the other side of the bed.

They got dressed, grabbed all of their things, and then made their way down to the lobby to meet the rest of the team.

The first people down after them were Morgan and JJ. The blonde smiled when she saw her two friends with cheerful smiles on their faces. "You guys look happy," she stated rather happily herself.

"Yeah, did you two kiss and make up?" Morgan asked teasingly.

"Actually, yes," Elle replied before she kissed Reid tenderly.

Morgan laughed, "Well that's good."

The four agents stopped their banter when Hotch and Gideon arrived. "Good morning," Hotch greeted them as he tossed Elle the second set of SUV keys. "Let's go."

They arrived at the LA field office and grabbed a breakfast of toast, donuts, and coffee as they chatted about various elements of the case.

"Our unsub is a male between the ages of 15 and 25. He is a classic serial arsonist; his motives are sex and power." Gideon stated matter-of-factly. "He most likely has a juvenile detention record for a lesser crime."

"He is of average intelligence," Morgan began, "the fires are simple, one point of origin and gasoline is used as an accelerant."

"This gasoline may be stolen," Gideon added before Hotch spoke.

"With the success of the past fires, he is getting bolder; he is now less likely to pick targets that are abandoned. With each fire, there will be a greater chance that he will be caught."

"He also has some form of transportation," Reid said as he looked down at his map of the state of California. "These fires have been set across the state."

"We want to setup a tip line," JJ stated, as the BAU had discussed the idea this morning before leaving the hotel.

"You think that someone has seen him?" Agent Lowe asked curiously.

"Maybe," Elle replied, "mostly we think that he'll call us."

Everyone turned to Morgan as his cell phone began to ring. "Yeah, what ya got for me Garcia?"

"I have the juvenile records that you asked for and I'm sending them to you," she answered quickly.

"Thanks mama," he replied before closing his phone. "Garcia got us the juvenile records."

"So a tip line?" Lowe asked slightly confused.

JJ worked with the local agents to setup the tip line and afterwards scheduled a press conference to announce it to the general public. Jennifer Jareau was the face of the BAU and that did not change from case to case. They had all, at some point, found themselves in a local newspaper or two, but people identified JJ. The rest of the BAU watched JJ do what she did best before pouring over the hundreds of juvenile detention records that Garcia had dug up for them.

"We still have a very long list of suspects," Reid stated as his eidetic memory had allowed him to race through his stack of files, "and nothing new to contribute to the profile."

The six agents exchanged glances. They were all aware that what they needed was more crime scenes.

--

The BAU returned to the hotel after another long day of work. They were all hoping that the tip line would do its job. They moved into their individual hotel rooms as they were all exhausted.

Elle removed her gun holster from her belt and laid it on the dresser before moving to sit down on the edge of the bed that she and Reid had slept in last night. Reid also laid his gun on the dresser and tossed his messenger bag in a nearby chair. "You're not still upset, are you?" He asked worriedly as he sat down on the bed behind her.

She smiled to herself. "No, I'm not. Just tired."

"Oh, okay." He replied as he began to gently massage her shoulders. "Do you want to get ready for bed?"

"If you don't mind."

He laughed lightly, "Of course I don't mind."

"But I promised that I'd make it up to you," she said as she tilted her head back to look at him.

He smiled before kissing her softly on the lips. "We can do that anytime."

"You're so sweet," she kissed him before getting up off of the bed and moving into the bathroom.

Upon entering the bathroom, she noticed the contents of the trash can. "Reid?"

"Yeah?" He called back from the bedroom.

"You didn't have to throw out the tabloid with you and Lila on it," she stated in awe as she looked down at the magazine in question.

"It doesn't mean anything to me," he replied genuinely. "It was just taking up space in my bag."

She walked back into the bedroom and placed a very passionate kiss on his lips, one that left him in awe, before returning to the bathroom.

--

Elle stirred from sleep and rolled over in the bed to discover that she was alone. She turned towards the alarm clock on the bedside table and saw that it was 2:47 A.M. She sat up in the bed and looked around but her boyfriend was not in the room. As if on cue, the door of their hotel room opened and Reid stepped inside. "Hey, where were you? I woke up and you were gone."

The amount of concern in her voice made him smile. "I don't sleep well on cases so I went to the vending machine." As he spoke, she sized him up. He had put on a pair of sweat pants, a plain, blue t-shirt, and his sneakers. He carried a bottle of coke and a small bag of potato chips in his hands.

He sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry that I woke you," he apologized sincerely.

She shook her head. "No, its okay. So this is why you drink an enormous amount of coffee," she added playfully. She let him chuckle before she spoke again. "How come you don't sleep well when we're on cases?"

He looked down at the food in his hands. "I've just never been much of a sleeper," he lied.

"Reid," she smiled at him sadly. "I get them too."

"What?" He asked confused.

"The dreams," she answered awkwardly. "I get them too."

He kicked off his sneakers, shifted his body, crawled up to the top of the bed, and climbed under the covers next to her. "I talked to Gideon about them once." He was slightly surprised by how effortlessly he was telling her the things that he tried to keep to himself for fear of embarrassment. But he loved talking to her and he felt like he could be completely honest about everything and she wouldn't hold it against him.

"Yeah? Did it help?" She asked supportively.

He nodded. "Well it did for a while but now they happen a lot and then they kinda stalled when we started dating," he revealed quietly. "But when we're on cases, I get them almost every night and I just want them to stop."

She comfortingly ran a hand through his hair. "Baby, they're not gonna just stop. I guess that you kind of just have to come to terms with whatever it is you're having nightmares about. I started getting them…" she paused and stumbled over her words, "a long time ago, and most of the time it was…" she paused again and stared off into space. "A woman who had been raped just watched her rapist walk." She looked at him. "Not typical nightmare material, right?" She asked laughing awkwardly.

He shook his head. "No, I'm sure that that really hits home for you."

"What?" She asked shocked.

"Well because you were in sex crimes for so long and you probably saw that a lot," he explained. "You mentioned it when we were in New York for the vigilante case."

"Right," she replied, slightly flustered. Luckily he did not notice. "But they only made me work harder to help build a strong case and make the arrest clean and legal so that they didn't walk. My dreams about what we see in the BAU motivate me too."

"You're a really strong person," he complimented quietly.

She smiled back at him. "So are you." She ran a hand through his hair again. "So what are your nightmares about?"

"Us not being able to save children on time," he mumbled.

She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm sure that Gideon said what I'm going to say."

A small smile played across his lips. "I want to hear it from you."

"We don't always win but we put the same amount of energy into every case and we have to take comfort in the ones that we do win."

He smiled. She amazed him and sometimes he wondered if she was an old soul. She was a very mature woman with a lot of life experience but she was still only 30 and it made him realize that she had figured out who she was a long time ago. He leaned in and kissed her passionately, winding a hand in her long hair. "Thank you," he said breathlessly once he had pulled back from the kiss.

She smiled. "No problem. Oh, and you know what else helps me sleep better?" He shook his head and she continued to smile as she got up out of the bed and walked over to her ready bag. She pulled out her MP3 player and carried it back to the bed. "Music helped." She pulled his t-shirt over his head and inserted the small headphones into his ears. Then she pushed him onto his back and kissed him softly before pulling the bedcovers up to cover them both. "Goodnight and I hope you sleep well."

He smiled at her sweetly. "Thank you."

She smiled back as she pressed the 'Play' button and then proceeded to cuddle into his chest.

**A/N: I got my season 3 dvds today, I'm pretty hyped up and thought I'd post to celebrate. LOL. I am leaving on Saturday and will be away from my computer for a week so its possible that this will be the last chapter posted until I return. Please review and stay tuned! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to PisceanPal23 and tearbos for reviewing! :) Rated M for a reason. LOL.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**Chapter 5 – Things Are Heating Up**

Elle smiled to herself as she looked up at Reid. The alarm had gone off but he was still sleeping soundly with a peaceful look on his face. She decided against waking him and quietly got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She showered and pulled on a pair of matching underwear, a pale green bra and panties, before moving back into the bedroom. She smiled again as she saw that Reid was still asleep. He must have been exhausted but it was time for him to wake up.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and pushed his messy, brown hair out of his face. She kissed him softly on the lips before pulling out the tiny earphones and turning off her MP3 player. "Spencer, baby, time to wake up," she whispered.

He began to stir and reluctantly opened his eyes. "Hey," he mumbled groggily.

She smiled, "Hey, I let you sleep a little later."

He looked at her in confusion before realizing that she had already showered. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "I have to shower."

"You have to wake up first," she laughed.

He laughed along with her. "I slept really well."

"Good," she smiled, "I'm glad."

"Did you?" He asked curiously.

"I've slept well every night that we've been in the same bed," she answered honestly.

He just stared back at her, smiling, before pushing himself up out of bed. He stumbled into the bathroom and turned the shower on. His talk with Elle and her MP3 player had really done the trick. He had enjoyed listening to her music. It had revealed a lot about her. Her musical taste was wide and various. Some of it he had been unfamiliar with but that came as no surprise to him, such as a lot of classic rock n' roll, but also some mainstream guilty pleasures. He had known of her affection towards New York City based bands; she did after all occasionally wear her Blondie t-shirt to bed.

By the time that he was finished his shower, he was fully awake. When he emerged from the bathroom Elle was already dressed and her hair was done. He took very little time to get ready, possibly the shortest amount of the whole team, well, maybe behind Gideon.

Elle was wearing a pair of jeans and a purple tank top under her thin, red, button up sweater. Her long hair was down as usual but she put an elastic band around her wrist just in case. He decided on a pair of brown, corduroy pants, a brown tie, and a plain, white dress shirt. He made the decision to forego the sweater vest today because the forecast had told for a very hot day and both agents always carried sunglasses and sun block with them.

They left their room, and as Reid was closing the door, Morgan was doing the same one door down. "Good morning," JJ greeted them half-heartedly; the blonde look tired.

"Morning," Elle replied, "Late night last night?" She teased.

JJ laughed sarcastically. "Ha ha, funny. He snores."

Reid chuckled. "Believe me, I know."

"I don't do it often," Morgan said defensively.

Reid laughed as the four agents began their walk to the lobby. "What do you consider often? You snored in Mexico."

"Those hotel beds were uncomfortable!"

Reid chuckled again; it was nice to be the one doing the teasing for a change.

They met Hotch and Gideon in the lobby and were once again off to the Los Angeles field office.

The BAU had just entered the bullpen when Agent Lowe rushed towards them. "We received two interesting tips this morning," he stated excitedly.

"And they are?" Hotch asked quickly.

Agent Lowe flipped through the notepad in his hand. "The first one describes a young male fleeing from the crime scene in Westwood and the other is from a neighbor of the house in Palm Springs who saw someone watching the fire."

Hotch instantly made the decisions in his head and passed Elle a set of car keys. "Elle, you and Reid go to Palm Springs."

She nodded as she accepted the piece of paper that Agent Lowe was offering her. She turned around and headed out of the bullpen and Reid followed her.

--

_Rancho Mirage, Palm Springs, California_

_Home of Jared Calder_

"Okay, this is the address," Reid stated, looking down at the piece of paper in his hand.

Elle pulled into the driveway of the large home in the Palm Springs suburb. She parked, took the keys out of the ignition, and shoved them into her pocket before her and Reid got out of the vehicle and looked around. It was easy to tell that they were in a rather wealthy neighborhood. All of the houses and lawns were well kept up and clean, and the streets were quiet and calm.

They walked up to the front door and Elle pulled her identification out of her pocket as Reid knocked. A teenage boy with a bed head, dressed in a pair of blue shorts and a black, Metallica t-shirt, answered the door. "We're looking for Jared Calder," she stated calmly as she showed him her badge.

The teenager leaned forward to closely examine her ID before he said, "You're looking at him."

"You called in a tip about the fire across the street?" Reid asked questioningly.

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah I did." He pulled the door wide open and stepped back. "Come in."

Elle put her badge back in her pocket and Reid and she stepped inside the house and followed the teenager into the living room. He sat down in a chair and they sat on the couch across from him. "So can you tell us what you saw?" Reid asked patiently.

"Well on the day of the fire, I was home," Calder scoffed, "well, I'm always home." Reid looked down at the young man's feet and realized what he meant; he had the device around his ankle that signaled that he was under house arrest. "So I was watching the neighbors, I know, how _Disturbia _of me," he laughed. "But I was looking at the Cornells' house and saw smoke coming up from the backyard. So at first I thought that one of them was home early and had started the barbeque or something, but then I saw actual flames. So I grabbed the phone and called 911 and since I can't go any farther than my own yard, I stepped outside and waited for the fire department to get here. I could just hear the sirens in the distance when I noticed the Davis'. That's the house right across from us and the one to the left of the Cornells'. There was a guy up in the huge tree that they have in their backyard. I thought it was weird cuz he was just sitting there, watching. So when I saw the hot, blonde chick on the news this morning talking about an arsonist and that if you had seen anything to call, I decided to do so."

"What happened when the fire department arrived?" Elle asked curiously.

"Well, I turned my head to see if the fire trucks were rounding the corner yet and when I turned back there was no one in the tree."

"Did you see what he looked like?" Reid asked as he took a small notepad and pen out of his messenger bag.

Calder paused for a second. "He was wearing white shorts, I remember that." He laughed. "From what I could see, he didn't look like he had long hair…and he wasn't white," he added in conclusion.

Elle and Reid exchanged glances before she asked, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "Well, it's a little far away, but he definitely wasn't light skinned, not like your boy here. Like I said, it was kinda far away, but he's black or Hispanic, probably Mexican."

Elle and Reid looked at each other once again; they both knew that an overwhelming amount of statistics pointed to a white male.

"Thanks for your time," Elle said professionally.

"No problem," Calder said rather cheerfully. "Its not like I have anything else to do, you guys are the only people I've seen besides my Mom in like a week." He laughed. "Hey, can I ask a question?" Reid immediately nodded. "Are you guys a couple?" He smirked.

"Yeah, we are," Reid answered smiling.

The two FBI agents got to their feet and were escorted to the door by the teenager. As soon as they got aboard the SUV, Elle started the engine and began to pull out of the driveway while Reid opened his cell phone and called Gideon.

"Yeah," the senior agent answered.

"Yeah Gideon, our witness says that our unsub is not white, he's either African-American or Hispanic."

"Okay Reid," Gideon replied before quickly ending the call.

They had just gotten off a ramp and onto the highway when smoke started to emerge from under the hood of the Bureau SUV.

Elle slowed down as she pulled over onto the shoulder of the road. "You gotta be kiddin' me?" She asked herself angrily.

She put the vehicle in park before she got out and walked to the front. Reid also got out of the SUV and accompanied her as she popped the hood. She pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail with the band she wore around her wrist and removed her sweater and tied it around her waist. She waved the smoke away before she looked at the engine irritably. She hauled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed furiously.

"Yeah, this is Morgan," he answered his cell phone casually.

"Yeah this is Elle, Reid and I broke down! We just got on the highway!"

"Are you serious?" He asked in disbelief.

She nodded to herself. "Yeah, I know what's wrong with it but there's nothing we can do here."

"Okay, just chill out, Gideon and I are just finishing up in Westwood, so…" he looked at his watch, "in like two hours, okay?"

"Okay, see you then," she replied quietly. She snapped her cell phone shut before she shoved it angrily in her jeans pocket and hopped back in the SUV. Reid took her lead and climbed back in on the passenger side. She slammed her hands against the steering wheel in frustration. "God dammit!" He looked at her curiously. Before now, he had never really seen her angry. She caught him staring at her out of the corner of her eye. "What is it Reid?" She asked aggravated.

He immediately looked away. "Nothing," he mumbled, "I'm sorry."

She sighed heavily; she felt immediately guilty for snapping at him. She leaned in and ran her hand through his hair. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she nibbled on his ear. "I have a little bit of a short fuse sometimes."

He gave her a small smile. "Yeah?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it runs in the family, all of Mom's brothers have it, and you might not believe it but Mom was pretty strict with us growing up, and I have it, and Vincent, and Andrew…" She gave him a quick kiss. "I'm sorry," she apologized again.

"It's okay," he shook his head. "You look really pretty." She looked at him inquiringly. "You have your hair up and you never have your hair up, it looks really nice."

She smiled. "Thank you, but I only put my hair up cuz otherwise I'm gonna die in the California desert heat." She laughed lightly as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, unsnapped her gun, and placed her items carefully on the consol.

He did the same. "So what are we gonna do for two hours? I have a deck of cards in my bag." She smirked at him before she leaned in and whispered something to him in Spanish. She had never spoken to him directly in Spanish before and he found it very arousing. His eyes widened. "Okay, I only understood half of that," he said breathlessly.

She smirked again before she climbed into the backseat. "We can fool around."

"I don't know what that means," he blushed as he replied.

She laughed. "You're so cute. Come back here and I'll show you, it's the stuff we missed."

She laughed at him as he stumbled into the backseat. When he was settled, she straddled him. "So Elle we're not…ya know…are we?"

She shook her head. "No," she replied as she kissed the side of his face. She kissed him on the lips, along his jaw line, and down his neck, and also nibbled on his ear as he rambled.

"So what are we doing then because I don't really know because we've kind of just…ya know…so I don't really know what I'm supposed to do if we're not doing that because I had never even really touched a girl before…" He had to take off his tie as he watched her push the straps of her tank top and bra down over her shoulders; it felt as if his own tie was choking him. "So…I…uh…kind of need to know what I'm supposed to do." She slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt. "I thought we weren't…?"

She laughed lightly. "We're not; I just wanted to take off your shirt okay?"

He nodded. "Okay," he replied breathlessly. He quickly returned to his incoherent, mindless babbling. "So what are we doing again? I wanna know if I'm doing anything wrong…"

She cut him off with a passionate kiss. "You're not gonna do anything wrong, it's a natural thing." He gave her a shy smile. "Here give me your hands," she said sweetly, "you're good with your hands." She smirked at him and he blushed. She took his hands and placed them on her sides. She looked down at his trembling hands. "What's wrong? The hand trembles haven't happened in a while." He blushed profusely. "Relax baby," she whispered comfortingly and he smiled. He liked it when she called him baby.

In an attempt to make him settle down, she unhooked her bra and pushed it along with her tank top down to her stomach. She pressed herself against him as she kissed him hungrily. She pulled back slowly and smiled. "Better?"

He nodded. "Uh huh," he responded in a higher pitched voice than usual. She smiled at him again before she returned to kissing him eagerly as she ran one hand down his chest and the other through his hair.

He wasn't sure what exactly came over him but he pulled back from her kiss and ran his tongue along her collarbone. He laughed silently to himself as he thought about the fact that he had wanted to take her breasts in his mouth ever since the morning in her house when she had sat on his stomach in just her bra and shorts. But he had never mustered up the courage. He looked into her eyes and smiled timidly before he forced himself to do exactly what he wanted. He tentatively kissed her nipple and she let out a low moan, which he interpreted as a stamp of approval.

She laughed breathlessly as she tilted her head back. "This is new." He continued to cautiously suck on her breast until he felt her nipple go hard in his mouth. She moaned loudly as he switched to the other one. He pulled back carefully, allowing his teeth to gently graze her nipple, and moved up to kiss her passionately on the mouth. "Impressive," she complimented with bated breath. She hooked her bra back together and pulled it, along with her tank top, back up to cover her bare chest.

He ran his fingertips down the front of her tank top and back up again, shyly avoiding her hard nipples. He kissed her softly on the lips as he ran his hands slowly down her sides and placed them on her butt. He was slightly embarrassed by the fact that he was now incredibly, painfully hard. She noticed him squirm. "What's wrong?" She inquired.

He shook his head furiously. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"It's something. Tell me," she begged seductively as she ran her hands down his bare chest. He shook his head again so she kissed him hungrily and in the process she ground herself down onto his groin. She pulled back and gave him a naughty smirk. "Oh, I know what's wrong."

He stared at her speechless as she undid his belt and top button and pulled down the zipper of his pants. "Elle," he panted anxiously, "what are you doing?"

She smirked. "Kissing." She leaned in and began kissing him as she slipped a hand inside of his boxers. At first he involuntarily flinched but he relaxed as she tenderly stroked his length. He moaned loudly into her mouth from the contact of her hand on his genitals.

She giggled as his grasp on her butt increased. He kissed her enthusiastically as he removed his hands and clutched her free wrist. He guided her hand and placed it on the top of his pants. It stayed there until he caved and shoved her hand inside of his boxers himself. He moaned again as she massaged his testicles with the perfect amount of force. She giggled again as his legs started to shake and he immediately pulled back from a kiss and turned a deep crimson.

She giggled once again. "Stop being so embarrassed, it's your first time," she whispered as she nibbled on his earlobe.

After a little while longer, she slowly pulled her hands out of his boxers. She knew that Reid would be deathly embarrassed if he climaxed and made a mess in his boxers so she decided to stop before she went too far. She smiled at him sweetly as she pulled back up the zipper and did up the top button of his cords. "Finished?" He asked cutely.

She smirked, "For now."

He stared at her fit stomach as he played with the top button of her jeans. "So what about what I can do for you?" He said quietly. He leaned in and kissed her softly. "Please," he whispered.

She laughed lightly as he kissed up and down her neck. "Reid, have you been having sex talks with Morgan?"

He laughed lightly as he recalled the somewhat uncomfortable, but now very valuable, conversation with his friend. He picked her up off of his lap and placed her on the seat. He kissed her hungrily as he pushed her back into a lying position and climbed on top of her. He ran his hand slowly down her stomach and discreetly unbuttoned her jeans and pulled down the zipper. He pushed her jeans down over her hips before he began to play with the top edge of her underwear.

"Nervous?" She asked smiling.

"A little," he replied breathlessly.

She placed her hands around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her. They kissed passionately as he slipped his hand inside her panties. First, he inserted one finger inside of her, then two. She let out a sharp gasp as he began to thrust with his hand. She tilted her head back, allowing him to kiss her neck, as he cautiously rubbed her clitoris with his thumb. He quickened his thrusts and strokes as her moans became louder. He became aroused again as her interior muscles clenched around his fingers, her grip was so tight. He continued to thrust into her with care until her orgasm came and she cried out his name.

She lay on the backseat of the vehicle as she caught her breath. She smiled at him as he fixed her pants for her. "Come up here," she commanded smirking. He smiled cutely as he pulled her zipper up. He moved up so that he was holding himself up above her and they were face to face.

He laughed to himself as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He knew that the oxytocin released during her orgasm was now making her overly affectionate.

They continued to make out on the backseat of the SUV until Elle gently pushed him up. "I think that we should probably fix ourselves, I would bet that we look pretty guilty and disheveled right about now."

They both climbed back into the front seat and Elle let her hair fall down around her shoulders before pulling it back up into a perfect ponytail. Reid did his belt back up before buttoning his dress shirt and retying his tie.

"How do I look?" Elle asked self-consciously. Reid simply smirked. "I mean do I look tidy?"

He nodded, "Yeah, what about me?"

"Well your dress shirt isn't tucked in but we can attribute that to the heat," she answered.

She leaned forward with a large smirk on her face and he looked at her curiously. "What?"

"Nothing," she said before kissing him. "I just wanted to do that."

They talked for the next twenty minutes until Morgan finally arrived in another Bureau SUV. Elle and Reid got out of their vehicle and he sized up the couple with a smirk on his face. Both of them were sweating, Elle had tied her sweater around her waist and her hair was up and Reid's dress shirt was pulled out of his pants.

"How are you guys holding up?" He asked mischievously. Neither of them answered, instead, Elle hopped in the back of the SUV and Reid got in the front with him.

He waited until they were approximately an hour away from Los Angeles before he decided to question Reid. He quickly glanced in the rearview mirror to confirm that Elle was still asleep. "So what did you guys do for two hours?"

"Talked," the young man answered quickly.

"Talked?" Morgan repeated, obviously unconvinced. "She seems pretty exhausted for someone who just talked."

"The heat makes her tired," Reid replied quietly.

"So you guys didn't fool around?" He asked bluntly.

Reid turned to him in shock. "Even if we did I don't think that that's anybody else's business."

"Okay kid," Morgan laughed, "just checking. Cuz if ya did, then judging by the fact that she's been asleep this whole time, I'd say that you did a pretty good job." He smirked to himself as he caught his younger friend grinning out of the corner of his eye.

--

They returned to the field office to work on the profile. The description of the young man fleeing the crime scene in Westwood was similar to the one that Jared Calder had given Elle and Reid. They weren't entirely sure about the unsub's skin color, but even if he wasn't white, the suspect list that they had gathered from the juvenile offenders records was still long.

For the second night in a row, they returned to the hotel completely spent of energy.

Elle walked inside their hotel room and collapsed onto the bed. Reid smirked to himself as he closed the door and walked towards her. He slowly and carefully lowered himself down on top of her. She opened her eyes and stared at his face which was inches above hers. She noticed that his big, brown eyes had darkened and they had that lustful look in them.

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Do you trust me?" He asked whispering.

She looked at him curiously before she nodded. "Yeah, of course I trust you." He remained silent and held her gaze as he slowly opened the buttons of her sweater. He leaned down again and began to kiss along her neck. "Spencer?"

He moved up and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Yes."

"You're acting different."

He laughed, "What?"

"You're going…slow," she explained awkwardly.

"I know," he smiled, "that's my intention." He slipped his hands under her back and pushed up until she was in a sitting position. He kissed her passionately as he pushed her sweater down over her shoulders and slipped his hands under her tank top. She began to unbutton his dress shirt but he pulled back from a kiss and stopped her. "I'm trying to make tonight about you."

"You mean you don't want me to do anything for you?" She asked questioningly.

He shook his head. "No," he answered as he ran a hand through her hair.

She kissed him hungrily. "You don't have to," she stated breathlessly.

"But I want to," he insisted.

She placed both of her hands on his face and kissed him again. He pulled back and ran his tongue down her neck. She moaned lowly and gently grasped a handful of his hair. She looked at him curiously as he began to undress her. He pulled her tank top over her head and unbuttoned her jeans. He pushed her back onto the bed as he moved down to kiss along her stomach.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. "Spencer, you don't have to do this," she stated breathlessly as he had already managed to sufficiently arouse her.

He looked up at her and smiled timidly. "Shhh." He took the zipper of her jeans in his mouth and pulled it down. He slowly pulled her pants down her long legs and sat at the foot of the bed.

She pushed herself up by her elbows and smiled at him. "What? You look like you're devising a plan, I recognize that face." She smirked at him as she seductively ran her foot up his thigh.

He smiled back at her shyly as he blushed. "I think that we should get in the bed."

"Okay," she replied slowly. She hopped up off of the bed and turned down the sheets. She got in the bed, hauled the covers up to her neck, and smirked at him as she pulled out her bra from under the sheets and tossed it at him. She giggled as he caught it and his eyes widened. "So Dr. Reid, you have me right where you want me."

He stood up in front of the bed and quickly shed his dress shirt, tie, and corduroy pants. She giggled loudly as he pulled up the covers on the foot of the bed and slid under them. He was hidden under the sheets until he reached the top and flung them back over his head and smiled at her brightly. He kissed her softly on the lips as they both continued to smile. "You're so cute," she giggled.

"We'll see," he replied with a mischievous grin on his face. She looked at him curiously but thought that she understood his intention when he took her arms and guided them above her head. He used one of his large, strong hands to hold her arms in place and the other to stroke her chest. "I'm sorry that I sometimes pay too much attention to your body," he whispered as he nibbled on her ear, "but I think that every single inch of you is gorgeous." She blushed at his words and he smiled at her. He slid upwards and she let out a low gasp as he ever so slightly brushed his hard erection against her thigh. He kissed the soft skin of the back of her hand. "Your hands," he moved down and stared into her eyes, "your eyes." He ran his fingers along her lips before he leaned down and kissed her passionately. "Your lips." He began to carefully bite his way down her neck and she moaned loudly.

He glanced up at her smirked. "I'm far from finished." He moved back up and kissed her passionately on the mouth, exploring with his eager tongue. He pulled back from the kiss slowly and simply smiled at her as she leaned forward for more.

He released her arms from his grasp as he slid down her body and they were immediately wound in his hair as he began to kiss her breasts. She moaned his name loudly as he gently bit down and he gathered that she liked that. "Your breasts," he mumbled as he kissed along her collarbone. When he returned to her chest, her nipples were hard and erect. He moved down again and kissed along her fit stomach.

She watched him as he disappeared under the sheets and the next thing that she felt were soft kisses on her feet. She giggled and squirmed causing him to smirk to himself. He was overjoyed that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He began to kiss his way up her long, smooth, leg and he distinctly heard her breathing rate speed up. He was extremely pleased that he was having this effect on her. He reached her center and inhaled, he was now experienced enough to know what that smell meant and it made him smirk. He pulled her wet panties down her legs and took her completely by surprise when she felt his tongue inside of her. She tightly gripped the bed sheets and tilted her head back. He had never done this before, so she was a little uncomfortable about it, but those feelings were quickly washed aside when his nibbles became firmer. She moaned loudly and arched her back and he simply continued. She cried out his name as she reached her climax.

He raised his head and smiled to himself as he reached up and placed a hand on her stomach, she was trying furiously to regain control of her breathing. He slid up her lean body and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm going to do it again," he stated smiling. He quickly moved back down and started anew.

"Spencer…baby…please…" she begged breathlessly. She wound her hands in his hair and dug her fingernails into his scalp as she continued to beg and moan.

When she climaxed for the second time he raised himself up and lay down beside her. He turned on his side and rested his head on his fist as he propped his elbow up on the pillow. He watched her take sharp intakes of air with a smile on his face. She ran her hands through her long hair as she spoke breathlessly to herself. "Oh my God, holy shit!"

He shifted closer towards her and kissed her softly on the cheek. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned, as he had heard her statement.

She turned towards him and placed both of her hands on the sides of his face. "Nothing," she said before she leaned in and kissed him intensely. "That was so unbelievable, I can't even tell you…" She stopped and kissed him again, just as intensely as the time before. "You have no idea how much a girl loves a guy who doesn't make it all about him." She kissed him once again. "You can officially do whatever you want with me," she laughed lightly. She smiled as his eyes widened. "No, I'm serious; I'll do whatever you want."

He shook his head as he smiled timidly. "I'm fine."

She raised an eyebrow before she placed a hand on his chest and dragged it slowly down his body until she found his throbbing bulge. "Come on," she leaned in and whispered. "I'm saving some stuff for tomorrow night because you did such a good job taking care of me tonight, but we can still try something new for you now."

"New?" He asked curiously. He shivered as she stroked him outside of his boxers.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged into him. She kissed along his neck as she whispered, "Spencer, I know that you secretly have a dirty little mind so tell me what you want to do to me." He remained silent as he blushed and she kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm being honest, what you did was amazing."

"Ummm…" he began awkwardly, "I dunno," he shrugged.

"Okay, well, we'll just do something that I know you'll like." She kissed him passionately as she took one of his hands and placed it on her bare butt, hoping that he'd get the idea.

--

Elle collapsed onto her stomach and laid her head on the comfortable pillow. She smiled as she felt Reid carefully lie on top of her. He was obviously completely spent as he breathed heavily into her ear, and she could feel the sweat from his chest on her back. He rested his head in the crook of her neck and gently kissed her shoulder.

"Wow," he whispered inarticulately.

"Trust me, it was just as good for me," she replied laughing lightly. She was slightly amazed herself; she had never wanted to do that with any other guy.

He rolled off of her and onto his back on the other side of the bed. "Wow," he repeated as he tucked his hair behind his ears. She smirked to herself as she took the thin bed sheet and wrapped it around her frame. He sat up in the bed as she got to her feet. "Where are you going?"

She laughed, "The washroom."

He blushed as he realized that he had asked that question rather urgently. "Right, sorry," he apologized with embarrassment.

She smiled at him. "I'll be back." He lay back down in the bed as he watched her enter the bathroom. When she returned she was wearing a tank top and a pair of black short shorts, and her long hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She fanned herself as she spoke, "I'm really warm." She walked towards the mini refrigerator and took out a bottle of cold water.

He slid down to the foot of the bed and outstretched his arms. She walked towards him and he immediately wrapped his arms around her lower back. "Do you want me to go get you anything?" He asked kindly. "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head as she smiled at him. "That's sweet but no thanks." She held the water out for him. "Water?"

He took a sip before he looked up at her apprehensively. "Are you sure? I don't mind going somewhere to get you something." He gently stroked the skin of her stomach that the tank top didn't quite reach.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but you're a sweetheart." She giggled as she ran a hand through his messy hair. In response, he pulled her down onto the bed and in the process spilled the newly opened bottle of water. "Reid!" She giggled loudly as he instinctively tried to correct his mistake by using his hands, but this tactic failed considering that the water was all down the front of her shirt. "Reid!"

He finally realized what he had been doing and he pulled his hands away and blushed uncontrollably. "I'm sorry," he said flustered.

She laughed lightly as she stood up. "Its okay, it's not like you haven't done it before." She pulled her drenched tank top over her head as she walked towards her suitcase. She covered her naked chest with her left arm as she bent down and began to shift through her suitcase. "I can't find my black one." She looked over at Reid. "Baby, can you help me?"

"Yeah," he answered in a high-pitched voice as he wrapped a bed sheet around his hips and walked towards her.

As soon as he bent over and looked into her suitcase, he felt a tug on the sheet and looked down to see the material around his ankles. Elle giggled loudly, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself!"

He looked at her horrified before he grabbed her by the waist. He lifted her up off of the ground and she kicked playfully. "You're mean," he said before he kissed her softly on the lips.

She smirked at him naughtily. "You haven't seen me mean." Her statement made him aroused and she looked down and giggled. "Well hello again big guy." He blushed and set her back down on the ground. "In all seriousness, we should get some rest."

He nodded before he pulled on a pair of boxers. She put on a new, dry tank top while he remade the bed; the sheets were furiously dishevelled from their sexual encounters. He then walked into the washroom to brush his teeth and she climbed into bed and cuddled into the comfortable sheets.

Once he was finished in the bathroom, he flicked off all the lights in their room and got into bed next to her. She instantly shifted closer towards him and placed soft kisses along his collarbone. He moved up to kiss along his neck and he let out low groans of pleasure. When she scratched her nails down his bare chest he shivered and he pulled away when her hand slipped inside his boxers.

He protested but she silenced him by claiming his lips. "Relax baby," she whispered, "I'm just going to give you a hand job. You need a little attention." He stopped protesting but she was caught off guard when he slipped a hand inside her shorts. "Spencer," it was her turn to object and his turn to hush her with a kiss.

He nibbled on her ear as he whispered, "Relax." She smiled to herself; he was getting far too good at using her own reasoning against her.

Meanwhile……

Morgan laughed to himself as he lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. "There they go again."

"I'm not listening," JJ mumbled from under the covers of her bed.

He laughed at his blonde colleague; he knew that the woman would never be able to look at Reid the same way again. "It's like a live porno."

"Morgan, can we stop talking about it and try to get to sleep?" she suggested.

"We were asleep but they woke us up!"

"Okay, that's true," JJ agreed. "So let's just try to get to sleep again."

He laughed as he heard a loud female moan. "Reid has moves."

"Morgan!"

He continued to laugh as he realized that he had forever tainted the image of innocent Dr. Spencer Reid in JJ's mind.

**A/N: I'm back!! lol. I'm back from my trip and I now have a lot of work to catch up on but I'll try to post at least one more time this week. Please review!! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to PisceanPal23! :)**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**Chapter 6 – Returning the Favor**

Reid smirked as he observed a sleeping Elle. He moved closer to her and gently sucked on the skin just beneath her earlobe. "Elle," he whispered softly.

She opened her eyes and quickly glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table. She groaned loudly. "Spencer, what are you doing waking me up at six twenty-two?" She asked sleepily. "We don't need to get up until seven, go back to sleep."

He laughed lightly as she rolled over and buried her face in her pillow as she pulled the bedcovers up to her neck. He laughed again as he kissed her cheek and she giggled. "Spencer, be good…sleep…"

He laughed again before he moved underneath the bed sheets and gently nipped at her breasts through her tank top. He smirked as she shivered and let out a low moan.

He grinned again as she rolled over on to her other side. "No," she said firmly. "At almost six thirty in the morning we sleep." She let out another giggle as he pushed up the back of her tank top and kissed along her lower back. He lingered at her tattoo before laughing as she swatted at him with her hand. "Spencer…sleep…"

"But we had so much fun last night," he smirked mischievously as he ran his hand up and down her leg, making her shiver.

She smiled to herself. "Yes we did…"

"Well, then," he cut her off. He placed his hands on her waist and gently rolled her over onto her back. He disappeared under the sheets again and kissed along the inside of her thigh. He slid back up her body and kissed her passionately on the mouth.

She moaned into his mouth as his tongue laved over hers. When he pulled back she smiled brightly at him. "But I'm so tired."

He laughed lightly, "Well that's okay. I'll take care of you." He slowly pushed her panties down over her hips.

She giggled as he kissed along her pelvic bone before moving to the top of her thigh. "Spencer." He smiled proudly as he heard her breathing and heart rate speed up.

--

"Okay! No more of that this morning," Elle told him breathlessly as she lay on her back.

He laughed to himself, "Okay."

She pushed herself up into a sitting position and ran her hands through her hair. "I should go get in the shower."

"Can I come?" He asked mischievously. She looked down at him in shock; he couldn't be serious, could he? He continued to grin up at her as he lay on his back and stretched his arms above his head. "Is that a no?" He asked cutely.

She smiled to herself; he was feeling bold this morning. "Yes, because I know that look on your face, you don't plan on keeping your hands to yourself." She got up off of the bed and tossed her pillow at him. "I'll shower and you can shower after."

"Okay," he replied quietly.

She leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. "You're too cute." She walked into the bathroom but spoke before she closed the door. "Oh, and thank you."

"For what?" He asked, confused.

She smirked, "For this morning…twice." He smirked back at her before she closed the door.

--

The BAU were meeting the Los Angeles agents for breakfast at the restaurant across the street from their hotel and JJ and Morgan were the first to arrive. They picked out a large booth in view of the front door and took a seat.

JJ yawned and Morgan stifled a laugh. "Shut up," the blonde threatened.

He continued to laugh, "Hey! It's not my fault. I just can't wait to tell Garcia what she's missing out on," he chuckled.

JJ couldn't help but laugh at that. "Oh look, here's the couple now," she stated as she raised her head and saw Elle and Reid walk through the front door of the restaurant.

They walked towards their two colleagues and Elle slid into the booth next to JJ and Reid sat down next to Morgan. "Good morning," the dark skin man greeted them while hiding a grin.

"Good morning," Elle replied pleasantly.

Reid looked at JJ and Morgan curiously as they exchanged quick glances across the table. "What are you guys doing?"

Morgan turned to Reid with a large smirk. "Are you really that good in bed or is Elle just really easy to please?" He asked upfront.

Reid's eyes widened in horror while Elle simply answered the question, "No, he's that good." Morgan laughed hysterically and Reid and JJ turned to Elle with expressions of shock on their face. "What?" The brunette asked.

"Elle…" Reid squeaked, "It's personal."

"Not when JJ and I can hear it so well that we could do commentary," Morgan retaliated quickly.

The young genius blushed from head to toe but Elle replied, "Well at least we know who's gettin' some."

"Ouch," Morgan laughed.

Elle smiled at her friend before saying, "Here comes Hotch, Gideon, and the LA agents now."

Reid tried his best to banish his evidence of embarrassment as he moved closer to Morgan so that everybody could fit in the booth.

They had what they called a "working breakfast"; they discussed the case while they ate. The BAU spent so much time together that they did some things automatically. They finished each other's sentences, JJ and Elle exchanged food without talking and without looking at each other, and Hotch always placed the sugar next to Reid without any questions.

They were at a standstill in the case and knew that exactly what they needed were more crime scenes. The Los Angeles agents returned to their field office and the BAU to the hotel where they would continue to work. The agents gathered in Hotch and Gideon's room and worked dedicatedly until lunch. Their meal of takeout Chinese food was eaten before Hotch told them that they were free to return to their hotel rooms for a break.

Morgan, Elle, and JJ left while Reid decided to stay with the older agents just a little while longer. They entered their rooms and Morgan grabbed a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt before telling JJ that he was heading down to the gym for an hour or so. In the next room, Elle laid down on the bed that she and Reid hadn't been sleeping in with the intention of taking a nap.

However, she was still awake when Reid returned to their room. "Elle, are you asleep?" He asked in a whisper.

"No I'm not, but I was trying," she answered without opening her eyes.

"Are you tired?" He inquired with a slight feeling of guilt as he sat down on the bed beside her.

She nodded, "Yeah, you had me up late last night and early this morning," she shot him a small smile.

"I'm sorry," he apologized with a reddened face.

She laughed lightly, "I'm not mad. I'm just trying to figure out why you're the only guy that I've never been able to say no to." He couldn't stop the grin from forming on his face but he quickly began to fidget awkwardly. "What is it?" She asked as she began to run her fingers along his hand.

"It's just…that…they could hear us…"

"No, I think that they could hear me," she laughed. She smiled as his whole face turned as red as a ripe cherry. "Are you embarrassed?" She giggled.

"I'm embarrassed, but I'm not ashamed," he replied honestly.

She smiled brightly as she sat up and leaned in to kiss him. "You're cute." She kissed him again before asking, "Do you not want to anymore while we're in LA?"

He chuckled softly, "That's an interesting question to ask a member of the male gender." He paused and thought for a moment. "Is it really unprofessional if I say no?"

She smirked as she shook her head. "No, I'll just be really quiet," she whispered.

"I'm so lucky," he said smiling dreamily.

"What?" She asked confused. He had strayed off topic again.

"You're so beautiful that you could have any man you want and you're currently dating an awkward coworker," he explained.

"Spencer, you are brilliant and sweet and sexy…and perfect…" she paused before she grinned at him, "and you didn't seem that awkward last night or this morning." She kissed him passionately. "Did I tell you how amazing that was?"

He smiled. "Yeah, you did."

She kissed him again. "Well I have to properly thank you tonight, return the favor."

His eyes widened and he closed his mouth because he knew that anything that he attempted to say would just come out as a squeak. Elle took him by surprise by pulling him in by the collar of his dress shirt and kissing him intensely. "What was that for?" He asked breathlessly once she had let him go.

She shrugged, "I dunno, you just looked really cute sitting there with wide eyes."

He laughed lightly, "Oh." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back onto the bed to lie beside her. She kissed him intensely as she entwined their legs.

They made out like teenagers until Elle pulled back and looked at him curiously. "What?" He inquired.

"Hold on a second, I'll be right back," she announced as she got up off of the bed and walked towards the adjoining door. She knocked softly and smiled when her blonde friend answered. "Hey JJ."

"Hey Elle," she answered sleepily and it was then that Elle noticed that her long, blonde hair was disheveled.

"Oh, were you sleeping?" JJ nodded. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was just wondering if there were any more crime scenes?"

She shook her head as she yawned. "No, my cell phone hasn't rung."

"Okay." Elle smiled as she closed the door again and turned back to Reid. "JJ was sleeping." Reid blushed slightly but it went unnoticed. "Do you want to go down and see what Gideon and Hotch are doing and if we can help?"

"Umm…yeah, okay," he answered slowly as he got up off of the bed. "Maybe we can build off of the geographic profile." He grabbed his messenger bag and followed her out of their hotel room.

--

"This profile is a first," Morgan stated as he leaned back in his chair. He looked around at his colleagues who were scattered around the room shared by their supervisors. He and Hotch sat in chairs that were pulled up to the coffee table, Gideon and Reid sat on one bed, and Elle and JJ on the other. The table that they surrounded was covered with files, sodas, and pizza boxes, which had served as their dinner. They had had Garcia on the phone for a while but were still at square one with regards to the case.

"Because of the race?" JJ asked as she leaned against the headboard of the bed.

Hotch nodded, "It breaks precedent."

"And why travel this much just to start fires?" Elle asked in frustration. "If he just wants sex and power you'd think he'd just pick anything good and flammable."

They fell silent and looked around at each other. She was right; the missing piece of the puzzle had something to do with the placement of the crime scenes.

"He's due to start another fire soon," Morgan stated to break the silence.

Reid nodded in agreement as he ran though the dates of the fires in his head. "It should be tomorrow," he said slowly.

"And until then let's get some rest," Hotch declared as he looked at his watch and saw that it was almost midnight. The team had spent the whole night restating the same facts.

The four young agents left the room and trudged up the hallway. Elle watched JJ and Morgan disappear into their room before she turned to Reid with a smirk and seductively pulled him inside their hotel room.

After getting over his initial surprise, he smiled back at her as he closed the door behind him. She dragged him to the bed by his tie. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him backwards until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and he abruptly sat down.

"Time to return the favor," she grinned. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her as close to him as possible. She smirked at him as she pried his hands, which had now made their way down to her butt, off of her body. "No hands," she said simply as she entwined their fingers and tightly gripped his big hands.

He looked up at her. "What?" She giggled as she heard just a hint of whining in his voice.

She leaned down and kissed him passionately. She pulled back slowly causing him to lean forward. "You're not allowed to use your hands tonight," she stated quietly.

She giggled as she felt his hands try to squirm out of her grasp. "But I kinda like having the use of my hands." She smiled at him before she kissed him again. She let go of his hands. "Thank you," he said excitedly.

She laughed as she shook her head. "No. Hands on the edge of the mattress, mister." She giggled as he obeyed immediately. She leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. "Good boy." She took off his tie followed by his light green sweater vest and white dress shirt. She straddled him before she pushed his dress shirt down over his shoulders. "Here, give me your hands." She took his hands and entwined their fingers again. She resisted his attempts to place their hands on the inside of her thighs as they kissed hungrily. He moaned as her tongue explored his mouth. She pulled back and started to kiss along his perfect jaw line before she worked her way down his neck. She brought their hands to his torso and lightly scratched his abs with her fingernails.

He spoke breathlessly as she sucked on the skin just above his left nipple. "Elle…"

She smiled at the hickey that she had just given him before she looked up at him. "Yes baby." He stared at her speechless and she kissed him quickly on the lips before saying, "Tell me what you want."

He swallowed nervously. She made him anxious, cautious, excited, and aroused enough normally. But now she wanted to play with him. "I…uh…" he started stuttering.

She got up off of him and removed her sweater. He jumped to his feet and walked towards her. She smirked at him mischievously as she undid his belt, pulled down the zipper of his dress pants, and watched them fall around his ankles. He stepped out of them and quickly kicked off his shoes and took off his socks.

He took a deep breath before he mustered up the courage to say, "I want you to take off your clothes." He sighed relieved as she smiled at him. He thought that it would be much harder to say things like that but he was surprisingly comfortable with it, especially since he was enjoying it as much as she was.

She pushed him back onto the bed and he crawled backwards up to the top before he watched her remove her jeans excruciatingly slowly. She climbed on top of him wearing her black tank top and black, lace panties. She sat up on his stomach and tightly pinned his hands to the mattress on both sides of his torso.

He stared at the black underwear that hugged her small hips. "Why did she have to wear her black panties?" He mumbled quietly to himself.

She smiled brightly. "What was that baby?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." He thrust his hips upwards in an effort to move her exactly where he wanted her.

She leaned down and kissed him. "We'll get there," she whispered seductively in his ear. She felt his hands twitch in under hers and she giggled. "What is it?" She asked teasingly.

"I…I wanna touch you…please Elle…" he begged breathlessly.

"Where do you want to touch me?" She leaned down and kissed along his stomach. She glanced up at him and smirked. "Spencer, tell me where." She sat back up on his stomach and caught him staring at her chest. "Do you want to touch my boobs?" He nodded with widened eyes so she giggled. "Well you're gonna have to wait just a little while longer, okay baby?" He leaned forward and she kissed him quickly. She took her hands off of his and slowly pulled her tank top over her head. She smiled as he brought his hands up to tuck his hair behind his ears. She giggled as his fingers fidgeted restlessly. She placed her hands on the top of his black boxers, but then moved them slowly up his abs, chest, across his shoulders, and down his fairly toned arms. He shivered beneath her and she smiled down at him. She took his hands and placed them on her thighs. She moved them slowly up her body until they were strategically located on her sides.

His fingers tickled her waist impatiently. "Please Elle…"

She released his hands and they automatically cupped her large breasts. He gently stroked her nipples through the lace of her black bra. He sat up and began kissing her hungrily. "Now I want to take off your bra so that I can look at them and kiss them." She moaned loudly as she felt his hot breath on her neck. His breathing was hitched and so was hers.

"Take it off," she ordered breathlessly. He complied almost instantly as he quickly found the clasp of her bra and anxiously fumbled it open. He pulled the straps down over her arms and tossed her bra carelessly on the floor. She moaned as he started to gently suck on her nipple. He bit down carefully before he licked his way across her chest and took the other one in his mouth. He massaged her left breast as he kissed her right one. She moaned loudly, "Oh my God Spencer." He looked up at her and smiled before he kissed her quickly on the lips. "Ya know for someone who's never done that before you're really good at it." He blushed and she kissed him passionately as she pushed him back down on the bed.

He watched her as she slid down his body and pulled his boxers down to his ankles. She smirked as he squirmed out of them restlessly. She sat up on his knees and looked down at him with a huge grin on her face. "Elle…I…I need…," he said in breathless anticipation.

She bent down and he moaned loudly and clutched the bed sheets on either side of his body as she closed her lips over him. She ran her tongue along his throbbing erection at the same time that she gently grasped his testicles. His hands became tangled in her hair. "Oh my God," he groaned. "Elle…I'm gonna…" She closed her lips over him again and began sucking. She pulled her mouth from him after he came, after he had stopped moaning her name, and after his body had stopped twitching.

She moved back up and straddled his hips. She knew from previous experience that his refractory period was brief. He had had his head tilted back but he shifted and looked back up at her with widened eyes. She smiled as she grabbed his hands and entwined their fingers again. She leaned down and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "You…are…so…amazing." She giggled at the amount of time taken between each word; he was still fighting to catch his breath.

He rocked his hips so that his now hard again member stroked against her. She pinned his hands above his head as he continued to rock his hips. He could feel through her underwear that she was just as ready as he was but she continued to tease him. She leaned down and kissed along his neck. She moved slowly down his body, kissing over his chest, abs, and around his navel, before she slid down and ran her tongue along the crevice between his pelvic bone and upper thigh. He moaned loudly and tightly gripped her hands as she did so.

"What do you want, baby?" She asked breathlessly.

"I want you." He leaned forward, she bent down, and their lips met briefly. He shook his head. "No. I need you." She released his hands and they instantly tried, unsuccessfully, to take off her panties. He sat up and kissed her eagerly. He softly nipped her shoulder as she ran her hand along his erection. "Elle, I need you to get up, please," he whispered with bated breath.

She stood up on the bed and he looked up at her in awe as he tenderly ran his hands along her hips before he keenly pulled down her underwear. He pulled them down to her ankles and she stepped out of them. He tossed them onto the floor before he played with her hands as she slowly lowered herself back onto the bed. She sat on his knees as she pushed him back onto the bed.

She reached for the bedside table and pulled the box of condoms out of the drawer. "We're not forgetting this time," she chuckled to herself. She took one out of the box and anxiously opened the wrapper. She slipped it on him before she positioned herself over him and slowly took him in. He placed his hands on her hips and began to push himself up into her as she slowly moved back and forth. He came quickly but he held out long enough for her to enjoy it too. She quietly moaned his name, a sound that he was becoming quite accustomed to, and one that he was sure he didn't want to hear from any other woman.

As they caught their breath, he gently stroked her breasts as she ran her hands up and down his chest. She climbed up off of him and they both got up to get ready for bed. He went into the bathroom to dispose of the used condom and when he returned he pulled his boxers back on and she had redressed in her tank top and a new pair of panties.

Reid turned down the bedcovers and they both climbed under the sheets, exhausted. He pulled her as close to him as possible and she snuggled into his chest. She giggled as he slipped his hands under her tank top and tickled her stomach. "Spencer, we have to sleep now."

He kissed her on the top of the head. "My brain is going too fast for me to sleep."

She giggled again as she blushed. "Spencer…"

He laughed, "Its true, and it's not just the…"

She cut him off, "Hot, crazy sex?" She looked up at him and laughed.

"Yeah," he blushed profusely. "It's the fact that it's with you." He smiled as she blushed too. He brought one hand out from under her shirt and ran it through her hair. "It's not just meaningless physical pleasure to me."

"Me either," she said seriously.

He smiled brightly before he leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and she draped her arm across his chest. He had just let his eyes close and was drifting off to sleep when she began to laugh hysterically.

He looked down at her and laughed too. "What?" He asked. She buried her face in his chest as she continued to laugh. "WHAT?"

She rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him with a smile on her face. "It's just that tonight, and last night, has been the best sex I've ever had in my life."

He grinned back at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She dragged her fingernails gently down his chest before she slipped one finger inside of his boxers. "Are you sure you've never done any of that before?" She purred, smiling seductively.

"Yeah, I am pretty sure." He rolled over on top of her and kissed her passionately. He bit down on his bottom lip nervously before he blurted out, "How many men have you been with?" She looked at him taken aback and he quickly apologized, "I am so sorry." He quickly rolled off of her. "That was _so_ out of line, and it's not even any of my business, it just kinda came out," he explained shyly. "Are you mad?" He asked timidly.

She was more in a state of shock than anything. She never thought that Reid would have the guts to ask anything like that. "Nine," she confessed quietly.

He rolled over onto his side. "What?"

She rolled over also so that they faced each other. "Including you, I've been with nine guys. My first time was when I was 17." He gently stroked her cheek comfortingly and she grasped his hand tightly.

"You didn't have to tell me if you didn't want to," he told her sensitively as he continued to stroke her face.

She shook her head. "No, cuz if you had any," she paused for a second and giggled, "previous experience, I know that you would tell me about it if I asked, which I would."

"So…nine?"

She nodded. "Yep, nine."

"Who?" He asked softly.

"My first boyfriend, Justin Schrader, we dated for all of my last two years of high school. Then it was Jonathan Cooper, we were friends first and then a couple." She entwined her fingers with his; she wanted to feel even closer to him, if that was possible. "Then it was Jeffrey Banks, we dated for a year when I was modeling." She paused and thought for a moment. "Umm…then the next guy wasn't until after the FBI Academy, I went back to New York and had my first fling, dated a guy for the weekend, his name was Brett Cahill. Then came my first and only one night stand, after my first really bad case I slept with a guy I met in a bar named Ian Graham. Then in Seattle there was Rich Shannon, Jordan Danford, and Patrick Weston." She smiled, "And then you." She laughed lightly and looked down at the bed sheets. "Now I sound like a big slut."

He pulled her closer and kissed her softly. "No, you don't, the average American has 11 sexual partners in his or her lifetime."

She laughed lightly, "Well you have 10 open spaces, why don't you go out and get them?" She said teasingly.

"I don't want to," he said seriously. He rolled over on top of her again and smirked. "Can we just do it 11 times?"

She laughed, "What are we at now?"

"10," he replied quickly. She laughed and raised an eyebrow. "I have an eidetic memory, remember?"

"Riiiiiggghhttt." She smirked as she let him pull her tank top over her head. "Are you sure…that it's…a good idea for us to…do this…again?" She asked through moans and small gasps of pleasure as he fondled one breast while he kissed and bit the other. She turned her head and glanced at the clock. "It's really late Spencer." He moved down and began to suck on the skin around her belly button.

He looked at the digital clock on the bedside table. It read 1:47 A.M_._ "What time do we have to get up tomorrow morning?" He asked breathlessly.

She ran her hands through her hair as she tried to concentrate but her whole body quivered with anticipation. "Uhh…Hotch said that we'll go to the field office around nine."

He smirked. "So we'll save time and water and shower together and that way we don't have to get up until quarter to eight?" He said in a questioning tone as he was seeking her approval.

She nodded. "Okay, that sounds like a plan, but you can't be all bad in the shower, okay?"

"Okay," he replied cutely. "I'll try my best to be good."

She patted him playfully on the shoulders. "You better."

He leaned down and started to kiss along her neck. "Can I give you a hickey?"

She laughed, "No! No more visible hickeys!"

"Okay, maybe later then," he said, smiling before he kissed her again. "But I mean it's only fair, you gave me two." He laughed as he looked down at the hickeys on his chest.

She shook her head. "You just want to leave your mark," she teased. He blushed. "You're so cute." She pulled him down and they kissed passionately. "Now make love to me," she whispered in his ear as she pushed his boxers down to his knees.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to my faithful reviewers...spread the word! LOL.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**Chapter 7 – One More Time**

Reid groaned loudly as the alarm clock went off. Before they had fallen asleep he had set it for seven forty-five in the morning. Elle stirred in his arms as he ran his hand up and down her waist. "Time to get up," he said regretfully.

She sat up in the bed and ran her hands through her hair. "Did the alarm go off?" She asked sleepily.

He sat up too. "Yeah." She yawned as she stretched. "Aww," he kissed her on the top of the head, "you're tired."

She nodded. "Mmm hmm, now come on. I need a shower to wake me up." She got up out of bed and pulled him up as well.

They walked into the bathroom and Reid closed the door behind him. He turned on the water as she stripped down in front of him. She stepped into the shower and he anxiously hauled off his boxers and joined her.

She smiled to herself as she felt him place his hands on her hips. "Hey, you said that you were going to try to be good."

He laughed lightly, "I know but I can't help it."

"Reid, we really don't have time to have sex in the shower, I'm sorry."

"That's okay." He removed his hands from her hips and ran them through his wet hair.

She turned around and smiled at him before she looked down below his waist and laughed. "Whoa! I think that we should have gone with the cold shower." She giggled as he turned red almost all over. "Oh, I'm sorry." She stepped closer to him and kissed him softly on the lips. He grimaced as she lightly brushed up against him. "Ooops, sorry!"

--

They had managed to finish their shower without having sex, although Reid came dangerously close to pushing her up against the shower wall when she started to wash his chest.

Now he sat on the edge of the bed ready to go. He wore a red dress shirt, burgundy tie, a black, thin button-up sweater and black dress pants. His hair was dry and combed, his teeth were brushed, and his messenger bag was packed. He glanced at his watch. "Eight forty," he said quietly to himself.

He watched Elle as she straightened her hair wearing just a pair of black dress pants and a chocolate brown bra. He laughed lightly. "Do you always do your hair without a shirt on?" He asked, smirking. "Because you did the same thing in Miami, so do you always do it or is it just for me?"

She laughed as well. "No, I actually do this normally. It's easier, and I get really warm if I do my hair after I get dressed. But sometimes it depends on what I'm going to wear. Like, if I decide that I'm going to wear a turtleneck, then I may get dressed before I do my hair."

"So what are you going to wear today?"

She smiled. "Umm…I was thinking about wearing my black blouse."

"Have I seen that one?" He got up off of the bed and walked into the bathroom. He leaned on the vanity as he waited for her response.

"Uh, I don't think so." She shivered as he ran his fingertips along the front of her bra. "Spencer," she giggled, "you can't be bad now."

"I'm sorry," he blushed as he laid his hands in his lap and played with them. "I have no self-control."

She laughed as she finished straightening her hair. "There I'm done." She turned off and unplugged her hair straightener before she neatly coiled up the wire and laid it on the vanity. She walked out of the bathroom and Reid followed her.

She carefully took her black blouse out of her suitcase and smoothed out the wrinkles. "Is that it?" Reid asked curiously.

"Yeah."

"It's nice."

She smiled. "Thank you. You're in a really good mood this morning."

"Well, why wouldn't I be?" He smirked as he walked towards her. He watched her as she slipped her arms into her blouse and began to button it up. "You look so pretty this morning."

She giggled. "Come on, let's get ready to go." She tucked her blouse into her dress pants before she walked into the bathroom and gave herself one last overview in the mirror.

"You're gorgeous. You don't need to look in the mirror." She blushed as he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out of the bathroom.

They both gathered their things before they left their hotel room, hopefully not for the entire day.

--

"We have another crime scene!" Agent Lowe announced as soon as the BAU entered the Violent Crimes Unit bullpen.

"Right on schedule," Reid said quietly.

"This time in Brentwood," Agent Cameron added.

"Another neighborhood of West Los Angeles," Morgan stated.

"Any casualties?" Elle asked urgently.

"No, it was a house that is, or should I say was, up for sale. The owners have already moved into their new home," Cameron answered as she handed Hotch a small piece of paper. "Here's the address."

Hotch, in turn, handed the piece of paper to Gideon. "Gideon, take Reid and Morgan out to Brentwood with you," he ordered quickly. Gideon began his walk out of the building without any more conversation and Reid and Morgan promptly followed.

"Hey, I heard that you had another great night last night," Morgan teased quietly as he walked alongside Reid. He chuckled as he received a glare from the young genius. "Hey, I'm just sayin'! Props," he laughed. "She may be my friend but I'm not blind," he added grinning. Reid broke stride for a moment and stared at Morgan intensely. "I'm just sayin'!"

Morgan finally gave up on eliciting a response from Reid when they reached the elevator.

--

They returned from the crime scene in Brentwood an hour later and had very little to report. "Identical to the others," Morgan stated upon seeing the rest of his team.

"Well, he has his method down," Elle stated in frustration.

"Guys, the last three fires have been in West Los Angeles," JJ started, "and since the pattern indicates that he's traveling, shouldn't we be looking for people who fit the profile who are visiting the city?"

Hotch nodded slowly. "JJ, call Garcia and have her cross reference the juvenile detention records with anyone who's checked into hotels in West Los Angeles."

"Will do," The blonde answered quickly before taking out her cell phone and pressing number two on her speed dial.

"Have you guys forgotten about me?" The tech answered with a perturbed tone.

JJ laughed. "Well we need ya now."

"Okay, what is it?"

"We need you to find out if anyone on that juvenile detention suspect list is staying in a hotel in West Los Angeles." JJ crossed her fingers hopefully as she heard Garcia's key strokes through her phone.

"Negatory," Garcia replied.

"What?" JJ inquired, disheartened.

"Nada, no one on that list is staying in hotels, motels, bed and breakfasts, or inns, anywhere in the city."

JJ took a deep breath as she scratched her head. "Well, can you see if either of them have had recent credit card activity in the city?"

"Will do, I'll get back to ya. Garcia out."

JJ laughed at her friend as she hung up her phone. "Nothing on the hotel theory," she announced as she turned back to her teammates, "but she's checking credit cards."

"Okay," Hotch sighed, "lets go get something to eat and head back to the hotel and wait for Garcia to call."

Hotch knew that his team was getting frustrated, and he needed them to relax and clear their heads so that when Garcia found what they were looking for, they would be able to analyze the information properly.

They drove back to the hotel, after stopping at Subway, and moved into their respective rooms.

"I have to use the washroom," Reid stated as Elle moved towards the desk.

"Yeah, okay," she replied distractedly. She bent over the desk in the hotel room staring down at the geographic profile that Reid had left open. She really felt like she was missing something obvious.

Reid emerged from the bathroom and snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"I feel like I'm missing something," she told him frustrated. He ran a hand down her flat stomach until he worked open the button on her dress pants and slowly pulled down her zipper. "When did you get so bold?" She asked smirking as she turned her head so that she could see him.

He kissed down her neck as his other hand pulled her blouse out of her pants, slipped underneath, and gently grasped a breast. "I only had one thing on my mind when I stepped out of the bathroom to see you bent over," he whispered in a very deep voice.

She smirked to herself before she returned to the papers in front of her. "We gotta figure this out, baby."

He groaned loudly, "I want you so badly."

"I know," she giggled as she could feel his hard bulge of arousal against her backside.

He sighed as she pushed his hand down so that it rested on her stomach again. But that didn't stop him, his other hand snaked into her open pants, underneath her lace panties, and down over her smooth mound. She gasped as his long, pianist fingers burrowed into her. "Oh," she moaned as she tilted her head back and allowed him to kiss her.

"Let's relieve some stress," he suggested seductively as he wound his unoccupied hand in her long, dark hair. "You're so gorgeous," he whispered as he nibbled on her ear. "Come on Elle," he begged, "you look so sexy."

She laughed, "Two compliments in one breath." She was really beginning to know, and like, the desperate side of Spencer Reid.

He was completely occupied, so it was Elle's squirming and not the knock on the door that got his attention. "What is it?" He asked confused as she pushed him away and furiously fixed her clothes.

"The knock on the door!"

"Oh," he replied, not attempting to hide his disappointment.

Elle rushed to the door and opened it to come face to face with Hotch. "Hey Hotch, what's up? Did Garcia call?"

"Morgan was talking to her, and she said that a credit history report on that many suspects is going to take at least an hour, so we'll meet in our room in that time."

"Okay," she replied before Hotch turned and walked back towards his room. She closed the door and then turned around to face Reid. "Hotch and Gideon's room in an hour."

He smirked as he walked towards her. "Soo…we can…"

She looked at him sternly. "Okay…but only because you're so damn irresistible, and on the condition that we have a very serious conversation tonight."

"Okay," he smiled cutely as he lifted her up into his arms and carried her towards the bed. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

--

Reid smiled as he trailed a finger down the sole of her foot and she giggled and jerked her foot away. "Reid, stop it!" He laughed as he looked down at her. He was sitting at the top of the bed in his boxers while she was lying on her stomach reading files at the foot of the bed. She was still naked but she was cocooned in a bed sheet so that she wasn't too exposed.

"You still think we're dealing with a typical arsonist?"

"Yes," he replied as he slid up the bed so that he was lying down but his head was behind hers. "How do you always smell so good?" He asked randomly as he buried his face in her hair.

She laughed lightly. "I don't. Men are just overwhelmed by female pheromones."

He laughed as he kissed her on the top of the head. "Can I give you a massage?"

"What?" She asked surprised as she turned her neck so that she could see him.

"Your skin is so soft," he said quietly. He ran his fingertips down her bare back. "Does that feel good?" He asked in a whisper.

"Uh huh," she nodded. "I told you, you're good with your hands."

He smiled to himself. "You're beautiful," he said as he kissed the back of her head, taking in the smell of her hair.

She immediately rolled over onto her back but made sure that the bed sheet covered her chest. "Stop it; you're going to give me this whole narcissistic complex."

He smiled good-naturedly. "No I won't. I'm sure that you're used to people telling you how beautiful you are." He leaned down to kiss her with a bright smile on his face but she pressed her hands to his chest and stopped him. "What did I do wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing…I'm sorry, it's me," she answered quickly as she rolled back onto her stomach.

"Elle, what is it?" He asked concerned as he began to knead her back. "You can tell me," he told her comfortingly.

"Its just that when I was younger, guys didn't tell me that I was pretty a lot and whenever they did it was a little artificial, so I can't help but second-guess when you say it sometimes. I'm sorry."

He kissed her on the top of the head again. "I would never compliment you just because I think that it's what you want to hear."

She turned her neck to face him and smirked. "Good answer."

"Yeah, well, I've learned what's sincere and what's insincere from sharing a room with Morgan," he laughed lightly. Her eyes widened in realization and she jumped up off of the bed. "Whoa! What's going on?" He asked startled.

"I just thought of something," she replied as she dropped the bed sheet and began to redress in front of him. "Get dressed and we'll go down to Gideon and Hotch's room."

He nodded as he stared at her body. "Umm…okay…I need to find my clothes…" Elle tossed him his dress pants and instead of catching them, they hit him in the face because he was distracted. "Thank you."

She finished buttoning up her blouse and then ran her hands through her hair so that it didn't look so disheveled. "Okay, I'm ready."

Reid decided against putting back on his sweater and tie so he was also ready. "Okay, me too."

She laughed as she looked him up and down. "One side of your dress shirt is tucked in and the other isn't and you don't have any socks on." He blushed before grabbing his socks off of the floor and dashing into the bathroom. She smiled to herself; he was so cute.

When he opened the bathroom door, he was his well put-together self. "Okay, now I'm ready," he smiled shyly. She smiled back at him as she handed him his sneakers. "Thank you." He slipped into his sneakers before following her out of their hotel room.

Elle knocked on the door of their supervisors' room and was quickly let in. "Reid and I were just talking and I thought of something." Both Hotch and Gideon gave her the look that told her that she should continue so she did. "We've been talking about how the geographies of the fires are the key to the profile, and obviously our unsub is mobile so what if he is staying at a hotel in West Los Angeles but with somebody else. If the hotel room isn't in his name then Garcia wouldn't have found him."

At that moment there was another knock on the door. Hotch promptly answered it, and Morgan and JJ entered. "Hey, what's up?"

"Let's get Garcia on the horn," Gideon stated.

Morgan took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Garcia's number before putting her on speaker phone. "Yeah!" She answered sounding stressed.

"How's it going?" He asked sympathetically.

"So far I have six guys who have used a credit card in the Los Angeles area," she sighed, "but I have 12 more to check."

"Garcia, stop."

Everyone turned to Gideon with questioning looks on their faces. "What sir?" Garcia asked confused.

"If Elle is right then he won't be using a credit card. Use the list to see if any of the relatives have rented rooms in West Los Angeles."

Garcia quickly followed Gideon's instructions and began to type energetically. "One sir, the father of Dixon Embry is staying at a hotel in Venice."

"What is there on Dixon Embry?" Reid asked instantly. He had a feeling that they were on to something.

"He's 18, a high school dropout. He spent a year in a juvenile detention center after being arrested eight times for voyeurism." JJ's eyes widened at Garcia's information. "His father, who is his only living relative, works for a California shipping company, where he drives a transport truck."

Morgan scoffed, "And his last stops were Bakersfield, Palm Springs, and Los Angeles."

"Uh huh," Garcia replied.

"Let's have an address Garcia," Hotch stated hastily.

**A/N: Drop a review, you know you want to! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to PisceanPal23. :)**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**Chapter 8 – Case Closed**

_Venice, Los Angeles, California_

_Super 8 Motel_

Hotch, accompanied by Morgan, Elle, and Agent Lowe, walked up to room 23 and gently knocked on the door. They were dealing with a teenager obsessed with sex and they figured that a SWAT team was not necessary.

"Dad, is that you?" They heard a young male voice call out.

"FBI!" Hotch called back. All four agents heard rapid movement from inside of the room and Hotch immediately ordered Elle and Morgan to run around to the back of the motel.

Elle and Morgan rounded the corner of the building, with guns drawn, in time to see a young, African-American climbing out through a window. "Hey!" Morgan yelled as he broke into a sprint and Elle matched him stride for stride. "DIXON EMBRY, STOP!"

Hotch and Agent Lowe rounded the opposite corner and their unsub was now surrounded. He stopped and looked around with a panicked look on his face. "Put your hands on your head and get down on the ground," Hotch ordered calmly.

The young man obeyed and Morgan stepped behind him to slap the cuffs on his wrists. Hotch began to read him his rights on the way to the Bureau SUV.

--

"He breaks all precedent," Reid stated in astonishment as he, Elle, Morgan, and JJ watched Gideon interrogate Dixon Embry.

"But there's no doubt it's him, right?" JJ questioned.

"He fits the profile, he matches the description of the guy fleeing the scenes, and CSU found evidence on his clothes," Elle answered.

"And he's confessing in very detailed accounts," Reid added.

"I guess that this will just be one of those cases that we'll talk about at seminars," Morgan laughed lightly.

Elle laughed along with him, "Yeah, I guess."

They exited the room to meet Hotch who was shaking hands with the Los Angeles agents. Shortly after, they were joined by Gideon and they collectively bid farewell.

Reid walked alongside Hotch on their way out of the bullpen. "What time are we flying out?" He asked curiously.

"As soon as possible…why do you ask, Reid?" The older man asked in return.

"Because I was hoping to visit my grandfather, he is in the hospital here, at Cedars," he explained shyly.

Hotch quickly glanced at his watch before answering, "We'll fly out at midnight, Reid."

The young man smiled, realizing that his boss had intentionally allotted him time. "Thank you," he said quietly.

They took cabs back to the hotel and retreated into their rooms. Once inside their room, Reid immediately began to pack his bag. "So, what was that serious conversation that you wanted to have?" He asked Elle as he gathered all of his things that were strewn about the room.

"Umm…" she began awkwardly as she came up behind him and ran her hands up his back. "Okay, so you know that I love the sex, right?"

He turned around and smirked. "I hope so."

"Well I do," she said before kissing him. "But…"

"But?" He frowned.

"I think that it distracted us too much from work."

"Oh," he replied guiltily.

She kissed him again before saying, "Now don't start apologizing, I'm just saying this for next time and with that being said, we can have all the sex we want when we get back to D.C."

He smirked excitedly. "Yaaay." He let her laugh playfully before he turned serious. "Can I ask you something?"

She nodded, "Yeah of course."

"Can you come to the hospital with me?" He requested timidly.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"My grandfather is in the hospital and I want to go visit him and I want you to come with me."

"Yeah of course," she smiled before leaning in for a kiss.

He kissed her back hungrily and wound a hand in her hair. "Thank you."

"It's not a problem," she replied breathlessly. "So let's go," she said quietly. He nodded before leaving his suitcase and following his girlfriend.

--

_Los Angeles, California_

_Cedars-Sinai Medical Center_

Elle tightly grasped his hand as they walked up the long, white hallway. "So your grandfather…?"

"He's my mother's father, he's 77, and he had a mild heart attack just before we got this case and where he's," Reid stopped and laughed lightly, "not exactly young anymore, the doctors are reluctant to release him." He stopped and turned to face her. "My grandmother died 10 years ago, so he doesn't have that much family left. He only had two children, my mother and my aunt, and he has four grandchildren, me and my three cousins."

They started to walk again until Reid stopped upon reaching the room number that the nurse at the front desk had given him. He cautiously walked into the room with Elle behind him, holding his hand. He smiled as he observed his grandfather sitting up in his hospital bed with his glasses on, completing a crossword puzzle.

"What in the world is the capital of Mauritania?" His grandfather asked himself angrily.

Reid laughed lightly. "Nouakchott," he replied matter-of-factly.

His grandfather looked up from his puzzle and smiled brightly. "Spencer! Come here and give your grandfather a hug!" Reid walked over, bent down, and gently hugged his fragile grandfather. "Well, it's good to see my grandson." Reid pulled back slowly and stood next to the bed swaying back and forth with his hands in his pockets. His grandfather looked past him and at the tall, slender, attractive woman with long, dark hair. "Are you forgetting something, son?"

Reid looked around curiously before he blushed and exclaimed, "Oh! Right! Sorry!" He took Elle's hand and gently pulled her next to him. "This is my girlfriend, Elle Greenaway."

His grandfather smirked at him before he outstretched his hand towards Elle. "Daniel Lewis, nice to meet ya gorgeous."

She blushed a deep crimson and laughed awkwardly as she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too."

He continued to smile brightly at the couple. "Where are ya from darling?"

She smiled, still blushing. "I'm from New York. Spencer and I work together at the BAU."

"Yes, Spencer has told me all about your serial killers, and arsonists, and bombers," he laughed lightly as he smirked at his grandson. "But it's nice to see that he now has a girl to keep that big brain of his occupied."

"Granddad," Reid muttered quietly as he blushed.

Elle leaned in and spoke softly to Reid. "I'm gonna go take a walk, give you two some alone-time. Do you want some coffee?" He shook his head and turned to face her. "Well, you should have something." Reid blushed as he saw his grandfather grinning at them out of the corner of his eye. Elle was running her hand along the collar of his dress shirt, gently touching his skin, making him shiver. "Are you sure?" She pestered. He nodded and she sighed. "Fine, but I'm gonna bring you back something anyway." She smirked at him before she turned and began to walk out of the room. "I'll be back again, Mr. Lewis," she added before leaving the room.

"Looking forward to it, sweetheart," he replied smiling.

"So how are you doing, Granddad?" Reid asked routinely.

"Spencer, we talked about how I'm doing the last time you called and nothing much has changed since then. I wanna talk about you," he stated smirking.

"What about me?" He asked, confused, as he sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed.

"Well how about the little piece of work that you just introduced me too?"

"Oh Elle? She's great." Reid looked down at his hands as he smiled brightly. "She's so smart and, well, gorgeous," he looked up at his grandfather as he continued to smile. "She's just great."

His grandfather smirked at him. "They didn't make 'em like that in my day."

"Yeah, she is pretty, isn't she?" He asked rhetorically.

"Now Spencer, I know that you've never been the best with girls, but please don't tell me that you've only noticed that she's pretty?" Reid looked at his grandfather confused. "Spencer, if I was your age…" he paused before he asked, "How old is she?"

"She's umm…she's 30, she'll be 31 in April…" he replied clumsily.

His grandfather gave him a wide grin. "An older woman, Spencer?" Reid nodded as he blushed. "Well, she doesn't even look like she's in her thirties."

Reid nodded. "Yeah, it's true," he agreed.

"She has very perky breasts, I bet they're fun."

"Granddad!" Reid blushed profusely as he tucked his hair behind his ears.

"And they're huge…"

"Granddad! Stop it!" Reid exclaimed.

His grandfather smirked. "Sorry Spencer. It's just that you've never had a girlfriend and now you do, and she's hot stuff."

Reid blushed. "And she's a very nice person."

"Well that's a bonus. I'm just saying a boy like you, who has no experience and is pretty shy around girls, should be pretty pleased about getting her."

"I really like her," he confessed quietly, "_really_ like her."

"You look about the way I did when I met your grandmother," his grandfather smiled.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked confused.

"You'll figure it out," he smiled all knowingly.

Reid continued to look at his grandfather in bewilderment as he heard the clicking of Elle's heels. She walked back into the room carrying a cup of coffee. She passed it to Reid, smiling, and stood up with her hands placed on the back of his chair. "I knew that you'd never turn down coffee."

Mr. Lewis looked up at her with a smirk on his face. "Do you have sisters?"

She laughed, "No, no I don't."

"Elle has six brothers," Reid chimed in after he took a sip of his coffee.

"Wow, there's seven of you, that's a lot for this day and age."

She laughed again. "Well, my mother's Cuban and my father's half Italian, I think that we were destined to have a big family."

"Do you see yourself having a big family?" He didn't miss the glare that his grandson gave him but he also didn't miss the way that the woman ran her fingers through his grandson's hair as she responded.

"Maybe, but not yet."

"We should probably get back to the hotel now, Elle," Reid interrupted as he got up out of his chair.

"I hope that you feel better soon, Mr. Lewis," Elle smiled.

"Thank you darling," he replied graciously.

Reid leaned down and gently hugged his grandfather again. "I'll call you after I get home, Granddad."

"Okay Spencer."

Elle walked out of the hospital room just ahead of Reid and he turned around to glance at his grandfather before walking out the door. He smiled as he received a 'thumbs up'.

--

Elle and Reid returned to the hotel and packed their things. They met the rest of the team in the lobby at eleven-thirty P.M. and left for the jet.

"Leaving the sun," Morgan said with a small sigh as they got comfortable on the plane.

"And returning to the cold D.C. winter," JJ added.

"Well I'm glad to be getting home just to have a chat with Garcia," Morgan smirked as he glanced at Reid. JJ, Reid, Elle and he were all sitting at the back of the plane whereas Hotch and Gideon were at the front.

Elle reached over and placed her hand on Reid's knee, as she was out of their supervisors' sight. "Stop teasing him."

Morgan raised his hands in defense. "I'm not. I just need to talk about some things with my girl."

"Yeah," Reid scoffed sarcastically. "Why is it even a big deal?" He asked, sounding like a teenager. The eyebrows of the man across from him rose instantly. "What?"

"Because you're you," Morgan laughed.

Reid screwed up his face in puzzlement. "What?" He squeaked.

Elle laughed as she got up out of her seat. "You two can continue to talk about that. Do you want to play cards, JJ?"

The blonde nodded as she got to her feet as well. "Yeah, sure."

The two women moved towards the table on the other side of the plane, leaving Morgan and Reid to continue their chat. Nothing amused Morgan more than telling Reid things that he didn't already know.

**A/N: Review!! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to my beta and reviewers! :)**

**Disclaimer: Same as always!**

**Chapter 9 – Making Good Use of Precious Free Time**

_Georgetown, Washington D.C._

_Home of Elle Greenaway _

Elle walked into her bedroom and lay down on her bed, next to Reid. She laughed, "How about those overnight flights?"

Reid laughed as well. "Yeah well when you sleep on them you're just gonna be full of energy for the rest of the day."

After their flight had landed, Elle had invited Reid back to her house since they had driven to Quantico in her car. It also hadn't deterred her that they were both full of energy; both she and Reid had slept on the flight.

She glanced at her watch; it was eight o'clock. "Well, do you want any breakfast?"

He shook his head. "No, I had some after I woke up."

"Oh…well…what do you want to do?"

He turned over on his side and smirked at her. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

She laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I wish we had Los Angeles weather here," she stated, remembering Morgan and JJ's comments on the plane. "Some sun would be nice," she added as she looked out her window to see the dull, grey clouds in the sky.

"I kind of like the seasons. Growing up in Las Vegas, I didn't get them. I like the snow."

She smiled. "Well in New York we have really cold winters, shitty springs, really hot, and humid summers, and then we have the tail ends of hurricanes in the fall."

He laughed, "But you love it, right?"

She smiled again. "Yeah, I wouldn't wanna be from anywhere else." She laughed, "Los Angeles is overrated compared to New York."

He laughed at her. "Says the New Yorker."

She turned over on her side to face him. "What did you think of the case?" She asked, changing the topic.

"Umm…can we not talk about work?" He smirked, "But we can talk about what we did in LA when we weren't working on the case."

She laughed, "Yeah, it was better than it was in your dreams huh?" She joked. She watched in disbelief as his face turned blood red. "Reid, have you had dreams about me?" He turned back onto his back and covered his face with his hands. She laughed. "Reid, tell me!" He shook his head cutely. She smirked and started to unbuckle his belt. "I'll make it worth your while," she whispered seductively in his ear. She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips as he looked up at her surprised. She laughed, "You're so cute."

He continued to blush as he removed his hands from over his face. "What do you want to know?" He asked in a defeated tone.

She smiled triumphantly. "How many?"

"Ummmm…a lot…I kind of lost count…"

She began to unbutton his grey dress shirt. She pulled it open and started to run her fingers up and down his bare chest. "When did it start?"

He covered his face with his hands again. "No! I'm not telling you that! It's embarrassing!" He said in a whiney tone.

She laughed, "Was it before we started going out?" He nodded. "Aww its okay, whenever it was I'll think it's cute."

"Ummm…it was like…last January…"

She laughed, "Reid, that was my first month of work in the BAU."

"I know!" He replied in a high-pitched voice. "That's why it's embarrassing!"

She smiled as she started to kiss along his chest. "It's cute," she said softly. She smirked, "What was I doing in these dreams?"

He laughed awkwardly, "Ahhhh…"

She slowly ran her hand up the inside of his leg. "Tell me…pllleeeaaasssse," she begged.

He looked down at her as she kissed along his stomach. "Umm…you were pretty much doing this."

She smirked as she moved up his torso. "Only this? Nothing else?" She looked up to see an expression of wishful avoidance. He remained silent so she asked another question. "How often did they occur?"

"Umm, it depended on how much time I had to spend with you at work or if you smiled at me or if you happened to touch my arm…"

She smiled brightly at him. "Aww, that's so cute. If I had known that then I would have made it a point to touch your arm on a regular basis."

"I thought that it was terrible. I had to work with you every day and I felt so bad. I tried to make them stop but nothing worked," he said apologetically.

She grinned. "You mean you didn't enjoy it?"

He involuntarily flinched as she slipped her hand inside his boxers. "You know that's not what I meant," he said breathlessly.

She smiled and slowly slid her hand out of his pants. She undid the top button and pulled down the zipper. She moved down to the bottom of the bed and pulled his dress pants off of his legs. She lightly tugged on his boxers as she said, "Now tell me what was happening in these dreams of yours."

"Well, I think that you're smart enough to conclude what was happening." She smiled. "And you know, same general thing each time, just different locations…"

She smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? What kinda locations?"

"Umm…weeeellll," he scratched his scalp nervously.

She kissed him tenderly on the lips. "You can tell me."

"Well there was…in my bed…umm…my desk…"

She cut him off, "In your house?"

He blushed and laughed awkwardly, "Not exactly…"

She stared at him. "In the bullpen?" He nodded, and she began to laugh even harder.

"And well there were random hotel rooms that we were staying in on cases and in the bathroom on the plane…and well I had the shower dream frequently…"

She laughed and grabbed him by the hand. "Come on lets go. Now I'm gonna make it worth your while in the shower." She hauled him up off of the bed and out of her room. She pushed him into the bathroom and closed the door. "Now come on, take off your clothes," she ordered.

He looked at her, shocked, before he frantically pulled off his socks, tossed his dress shirt, and pushed his boxers to the floor. He stared at her in awe as she started to undress in front of him. She pulled her socks off, hauled her t-shirt over her head, took off her jeans, slowly unhooked her bra, and stepped out of her panties.

She laughed at the look on his face. "It's not like you haven't seen this before."

She shivered vigorously as he placed his hands on her hips and leaned down and kissed her. "Yeah, but it still takes my breath away every time."

She took both of his hands. "Okay, get in the shower right now!"

He chuckled. "How about we skip the shower and go back to the bed so I can…" he leaned down and whispered the rest of his suggestion, almost inaudibly, in her ear.

She lightly punched him in the shoulder. She giggled, "Reid! Noooo! You never want anything and I feel selfish."

He smiled impishly at her. "Well okay, if you insist." She laughed as she stepped into the shower, pulling him in with her.

The hot water poured down on top of them and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as they kissed. She pulled back and began to nibble on his ear. "Reid, I need to know something."

He nodded. "Okay." He wrapped his arms around her lower back and buried his head in her hair; he loved having her close.

"Did you think about me when you were alone?" She kissed down his neck as she grasped the base of his manhood with one hand. "When you…masturbated?"

"Yes," he whispered truthfully.

"Good," she pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Because I thought about you too."

For Reid, that thought was simply too arousing to even comprehend and he stared at her speechless as he watched her get down on her knees.

--

Elle shut off the running water and carefully stepped onto her bathroom floor. She opened the cabinet to the right of her sink and grabbed two dry towels. She passed one to Reid and kept the other for herself. He quickly wrapped his around his hips and gently pried hers out of her hand. "Let me." He smirked and she smirked back at him as he started to dry her off. He wrapped the towel around her small frame as he said, "Don't bother getting dressed."

She turned around to face the mirror and she watched as he placed his hands on her hips. He played with her wet ponytail before he started to kiss the back of her neck. "I think," he started to whisper in her ear, "that gets better every time." He twirled her around and took her hands in his. "Now come on. I have to return the favor."

She laughed, "You don't have to, ya know."

He smirked, "I know. But after 10 minutes of looking at you being all wet and sexy, I couldn't resist even if I tried." She giggled before he kissed her eagerly. He pulled back and flung his towel across the bathroom. He pulled his boxers back on before he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

He laid her gently down on the bed. He kissed her softly on the lips as he pulled her towel off. He moved slowly down her body, kissing along her neck, chest, and stomach, before he moved down to the bottom edge of the bed and started to kiss up her leg. He had just reached the very top of the inside of her thigh when they heard her home phone ring. He looked up at her and smirked. "Are you gonna get that?"

She shook her head. "No, I know that it's not Hotch because he always calls my cell and if it's really important they'll leave a message," she replied breathlessly.

He smirked to himself as he resumed kissing the inside of her leg. She wound her hands in his soft, brown hair as he found her most sensitive spot. She moaned as her back arched up off of the bed. She was quite vocal in bed and he loved it, it was incredibly arousing and quite frankly it was reassuring.

She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. He was so attentive in everything that he did that he made an incredible lover. She came with a loud moan of his name. "Oh Spencer," she breathed as she rested her head on her stack of pillows and her hands fell to her sides.

He climbed on top of her as she began to catch her breath. He planted delicate kisses all over her face as he watched her take deep breaths. He could feel her diaphragm expanding and contracting in under him. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

She gave him a look of apprehension. "You're ready to go all ready?"

He laughed as he said, "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"I don't know whether to be extremely impressed or extremely flattered."

He laughed, "Being as gorgeous as you are, I'd go with extremely flattered."

She simply smiled at him before she placed her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him down to kiss her. "You're very generous," she giggled.

He smirked to himself as he started to kiss down the side of her neck. "Does that mean what I think it means?" She giggled again. "Yeah, okay, it does."

"Get rid of the boxers all ready," she laughed.

"Oh hold on…I gotta get a…" He stumbled off of the bed awkwardly and moved towards his messenger bag. He dug the box of condoms out of his bag and then returned to the bed. She slid his boxers off of his narrow hips and slipped the condom on him.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and then up around his shoulders and he gently slid into her. She gasped and dug her fingernails into his skin and it made him feel like she really wanted him. He kissed her eagerly as he began his rhythm.

She didn't climax this time but she didn't really care. He was so cute and sweet and thoughtful, and those were the things that were running through her mind as he let himself go.

He rolled over onto the other side of the bed and lay on his back exhausted; it was his turn to catch his breath. Elle turned on her side and cuddled into his chest. She looked up at him with the biggest smirk on her face. "Aww…did I wear you out?" He simply looked down at her, not having the energy yet to form words. She smiled at him before she grabbed her discarded towel and sat up in bed. She got up out of bed and walked towards her dresser. She pulled out a pair of underwear before she headed towards the bathroom.

She came back shortly after with her wet hair pulled out of her ponytail, falling around her shoulders, and she wore his grey dress shirt. She picked up his boxers off of the floor and threw them on him. As he was still lying on his back, not saying a word as his chest moved up and down furiously as he tried to regain a normal breathing pattern. She sat down next to him and looked curiously at the inside of her right thigh. "Reid?"

He turned over onto his side. "Yeah."

"Did you give me a hickey there?" She asked in disbelief.

He laughed, "Hey, you just said that you didn't want one where people could see it. So I'm hoping that nobody else gets to see that but me." He sat up and kissed her quickly.

She smiled at him. "I wouldn't worry if I were you."

He smiled at her excitedly. "Do you want me to cook something for you?"

She shook her head. "Nope, I'm going to cook for you today." She smirked, "I need you to save your energy." He smirked back at her as she got up off of the bed. She looked down at him and laughed.

He smiled, "Give me a couple of minutes and I'll be out."

She laughed, "Okay."

She went out in the kitchen and a couple of minutes later she saw Reid walking down the hallway in just his boxers. She laughed as he took a seat on one of the kitchen stools and leaned on the counter. "Hey," she smiled before she kissed him sweetly on the lips.

He laughed, "So what are you making for me? Something with a lot of carbohydrates?"

She laughed at him. "I'm making you spaghetti." She turned back around to face the stove and she giggled as she felt his arms wrap around her waist. He started to softly kiss her neck. "Reid…stop it," she said quietly as he started to unbutton the shirt she was wearing.

"But you look so gorgeous." He continued to kiss along her neck until he stopped and smirked. "You know that this has been the best morning of my life by far."

She laughed at him hysterically. "Oh really?"

"Uh huh." She shivered as he pushed her shirt up and placed his hands on her hips.

"Ooookay," she laughed as she felt him slip his hand inside her panties. She turned around to face him. "Do you want to do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure," he smiled at her excitedly as he bit down on his bottom lip and looked her up and down.

She took his hands off of her hips and held them tightly with her own. "Go and see if there are any messages on my machine."

He smiled. "Okay." He walked over to the small table next to her couch and looked down at the answering machine. "You have six new messages."

"Well aren't I popular?" She laughed sarcastically. "Press the 'Play' button baby."

He smiled brightly as he pressed the 'Play' button and they both listened to the robotic voice on the answering machine. "_First message_…"

"Hey, its Robert, I just wanted to get your opinion on a case I'm working on. No big deal. Call me back whenever. Love ya."

Elle smiled. "Oh, Reid, just press the 'Delete' button."

He followed her instructions. "_Second message_…"

"Hi honey, it's your mother calling. I'm just gonna go and assume you're on a case. You know the drill, call me when you get back, just wanna make sure you're safe and sound. Love you."

He pressed the 'Delete' button again and then they heard, "_Third message_…"

"Hey…umm…its Ken, your car has been gone for a couple days so I assume you're on a case…umm…I got some of your mail again but I put it in your mailbox as always."

Reid turned around and looked at her curiously. "Who's Ken?" He asked nervously.

"Oh, he lives across the street," she screwed up her face, "he's kind of creepy."

Reid laughed as they listened to the next two messages which were actually hang ups. "_Sixth message_…"

"Hey Ellie! Bet ya don't know who this is?" The male voice on the phone that Reid didn't recognize started to laugh. "I just got back, I'm staying in New York with Mom for a couple days but Robbie tells me that you got a boyfriend so I may make a trip down. I'll call you later. Love you. By the way I brought you back something!"

"Who's that?" Reid asked curiously as he saw that Elle was smiling excitedly.

"That's my baby brother! I haven't seen him in a _long_ time," she said quietly. Reid smiled at her as he walked back into the kitchen. She took a minute and a deep breath before she said, "Okay, now we just have to wait for it to cook." He smirked before he placed his hands on her sides and lifted her onto the kitchen counter. She giggled, "Reid…"

He leaned in and started to kiss up and down her neck. "We did it right here in one of my dreams you know?"

She giggled again, "Really? When was this dream?"

"A couple of nights after the first time I was in your house." He continued to kiss her neck as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt.

She laughed. "Okay, baby," she placed her hand under his chin and lifted his head up, "there's no possible way that you can do it again."

He went back to kissing her neck as he said, "Yeah, who says I can't?"

She laughed again, "Umm…all principles of human biology."

He stopped and looked up at her, frowning. "Yeah, I know."

She kissed him softly on the lips before she hopped off of the counter. "You're so eager."

"But that's a good thing, right?" He asked concerned as she walked over to the stove.

She laughed, "Yeah, it's kind of weirdly adorable." She paused before she said, "Okay, its ready now. What do you want to drink?"

"I don't care, I'll have what you're having," he replied indifferently.

She opened her fridge door and picked up the milk carton. "I'm having milk. Is that okay with you?" She smiled as she felt him wrap his arms tightly around her waist.

"Yes," he mumbled as he nibbled on her ear.

"Umm…Reid," she laughed, "you're gonna have to let go of me in order to eat."

He smirked. "Do I have to?"

She giggled as he kissed her quickly on the cheek before he let go of her and took a seat on a stool. "Thank you," she said sweetly.

She poured a glass of milk and took up a plate of spaghetti, laying it in front of him. "Thank you," he said thoughtfully. She got the same thing for herself and sat on the stool next to him. He stopped eating and turned towards her. "You're a really good cook."

She shook her head, "Nah, they're my Mom's recipes, I just follow them."

He laughed at her before they enjoyed the rest of their meal in silence. When she saw that his plate was clean she asked, "Do you want any more?"

He shook his head. "No thank you, it was perfect."

She picked up their dishes and laid them in the sink. "I should have made garlic bread; I can make some now if you want."

She turned around to see him standing directly in front of her. "No, that's okay." He smirked before he picked her up and put her down on the counter again.

She giggled, "You just want to have sex again."

He grinned before he started to unbutton her shirt. "Yeah I do, I'm not gonna lie."

**A/N: Please review! :) The next chapter will reveal a lot about Elle's character.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to reviewers and my beta! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.  Also, there are references to things in this chapter that I clearly don't own and I'm sure that you'll be able to indentify them, so no lawsuits please. LOL.**

**Chapter 10 – All about Elle**

Reid sat on the kitchen floor with his back against the fridge as he caught his breath. He looked up to see her hopping off of the counter. She had put her underwear and his grey dress shirt back on. She smiled as she held out her hand. "Need help getting up?"

He laughed lightly, "No thanks, I think I can manage." He placed his palms on the kitchen floor and pushed himself him. He smiled at her before he asked, "Can I carry you into the bedroom?"

She laughed, "What?" He placed his hands on the bottom of her thighs and lifted her up. In response, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She giggled, "Reid, you're not gonna be able to move tomorrow."

He smirked before he kissed her passionately. "I just want to be able to say that I carried Elle Greenaway into her bedroom."

She lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Reid!"

"And all that she was wearing was a pair of lace, black panties and my dress shirt." He smirked as he watched her blush.

He slowly made his way out of her kitchen, down her hallway, and into her room. He laid her gently down on the bed. "See? I just wanted to carry you." She laughed as he sat on the bed, stretching out his legs and leaning against the headboard. He let out a slight groan and a, "Hey!" as she fell back onto his lap, lying horizontally across the bed. She shifted down a little so that her head was on his thighs and she put her knees up so that she could fit on the bed. He played with her long hair as he watched the dress shirt slip down to her stomach, revealing all of her long legs. "Elle," he said quietly.

She looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Tell me about yourself."

"What?" She asked confused.

He smiled, "Tell me about yourself, I've told you things about me so now I want to know everything about you."

She smiled brightly; she couldn't get over how sweet he was being. "Well what am I supposed to say?" She asked puzzled.

He smiled. "What do you like? What are you favorite things?"

She thought about it, and then started, "Umm…well my favorite color is red." She paused, "My favorite foods are…well chocolate chip pancakes but you already know that cuz you're such a good listener…umm…I like New York style pizza…" He laughed, and she responded, "I know you're laughing at me because of how obsessed I am with New York, but seriously, you haven't had pizza until you've had pizza in New York."

"I've never had it."

She laughed, "Well I'll have to take you some time. Umm…I love Chinese food," she smirked at him, "some people can actually use chopsticks." He smirked before he started to tickle her stomach. She took hold of his hands. "Stop it," she said through giggles. He removed his hands obediently, using one hand to lightly tickle her bare legs and the other to play with her hair. She paused to think. "I really, really like peanut butter, especially on cookies, either chocolate chip or Oreo, it doesn't really matter." She laughed, "I'm surprised I'm not fat."

He covered her mouth with his as he leaned down and kissed her. He couldn't get over how different she was when she wasn't working.

"Umm…what else? I'd much rather have tea than coffee. I don't really like coffee actually. The only cereal I'll eat is Fruit Loops. I know that all that's in it is sugar but that's the only kind of cereal that I've ever eaten." She tapped her chin. "Anything else food related?" She looked up at him. "Reid, please tell me if I'm boring you to death."

He smiled at her as he gently ran his thumb across her forehead. "I told you that I want to know everything about you and that just so happens to include what food you like and what you don't."

She smiled back at him. She sat up and kissed him quickly before she fell back down. "I'd take my mother's cooking over any kind of fast food though cuz I really don't like fast food restaurant fries." She laughed at her random train of thought. "They're too salty."

"What else do you like?" He asked sweetly.

"I love animals and I love taking baths. I like flying but I'd much rather drive. I try to watch as much lighthearted TV as I can. So that means a lot of comedy shows, a lot of _The Simpsons_ and _Friends _and _Saturday Night Live_. But I cannot stand reality TV! Except for _American Idol_ and _So You Think You Can Dance_, those are just entertaining."

He laughed; he was surprised. "Really? I never figured you for a comedy watcher, or an _American Idol_ watcher for that matter."

She nodded. "Yeah. My favorite movie is _Schindler's List_ but I was completely obsessed with _The Wizard of Oz_ when I was little so I still have a soft spot for that."

"Okay, we're definitely watching that movie together some time."

She laughed, "Yeah, I watched it everyday for like two years."

He smiled, "You're so cute," he said quietly, almost to himself.

"My favorite book is…"

He cut her off, "Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra's _Don Quixote_."

She looked up at him with a big smile on her face. "How did you know?"

"You told me in Miami, when you gave it to me for my birthday."

"Reid that was three weeks ago," she said quietly.

He laughed, "I know, but I'm not going to forget something you tell me."

She sat up and kissed him again before she continued. "I love running in the morning. Robert got me into that actually. I really like going to the beach. I really enjoy swimming too; I try to swim laps in the pool at Quantico as often as I can." She looked up to see a dazed look on his face. She laughed to cover her embarrassment, "See, I'm boring you."

He smiled again, "No, you're not!" He smirked, "It's just that at the mention of you at the beach I automatically went to the image of you in a bikini."

She blushed, "Reid…"

He laughed lightly before he said, "You were talking about how you like to swim."

"Oh right, yeah well I just love sports in general. Well I did grow up with six brothers and we were lucky to have one television so they didn't let me watch much girly TV. But it grew on me and now I really enjoy it and I'm an actual sports fan. Umm…football, I'm a Giants fan, although I developed a soft spot for Indianapolis where I lived there for two years. Hockey, Rangers fan. Basketball, Knicks fan. Baseball, Mets fan but don't tell anybody this okay?" He smiled and nodded. "My favorite baseball player of all time is Cal Ripken Jr. but I won't actually tell anyone that cuz he was an Oriole. But the two biggest sports in my house were tennis and soccer."

He laughed, "Really?"

She nodded. "Oh yeah. Well every year since Robert was 16 we've gone to the U.S. Open together in New York. Ya know since we've all gotten older and gotten jobs we've been able to buy our own tickets and all go together but when we were younger where we didn't have that much money, we put all of our money together, bought two sets of tickets for the whole tournament, and took turns going to see the matches."

Reid smiled brightly as he ran his hand through her long, dark hair. "It's so cool that you guys looked after each other so much."

"Yeah well, it is New York City and thousands of people walk in and out of Flushing Meadows everyday during the Open so Robert, especially, really didn't want any of us going alone. And we just always went and got the draw schedule a couple of days before and fought over who we wanted to see. My favorite growing up was Chris Evert, I thought she was unbelievable, and my brothers were nice enough to let me see her most of the time."

She paused to collect her thoughts before she started talking about soccer. "And well soccer is such a huge Latino sport…"

"Soccer, more commonly known as football, is the most popular sport in the world."

She looked up at him. "I knew you were gonna say that." He blushed and she sat up again to kiss him. "No, its okay, you know that I love your random facts. Feel free to chime in anytime."

She lay back down on his thighs as she resumed her story. "But yeah, soccer is like _the_ greatest sport ever," she paused and looked up at him and he laughed at her before she started again. "I have two different soccer jerseys and everything." She saw the expression on his face. "No, it's true; my brothers didn't exactly know what to buy a teenage girl so they got me guy stuff. Just from my brothers' Christmas and birthday gifts I have a Manchester United jersey, a Spanish national team jersey, a Mets jersey, and a Giants sweater and they got me all of my tennis equipment."

"Did you play sports when you were younger?" He asked interested.

"Yeah, I competed in inner-city diving through junior high and some of high school, soccer through junior high, and I was on my high school's tennis team, and I played everything else with my brothers for fun."

He smirked, "Were you any good?"

She laughed, "I won a couple of trophies in my day, yeah. Actually I was on the 1993 New York State Championship Varsity Tennis Team." He raised an eyebrow and she punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up! I'm not lying! And we got to the playoffs in 1994 but I tore ligaments in my knee, couldn't play anymore, and we lost."

He frowned sadly. "Aww, which knee?"

"My left."

He gently rubbed her left knee with his hand as he asked, "Did it hurt?"

She shivered at his touch. "Yeah, but after that I stopped playing competitively and it hasn't really bothered me since."

"Have you had any other injuries?" He asked concerned

She reached up and placed her hand on the side of his face, slowly brushing her thumb softly across his cheek. "Why?"

He took her hand and entwined her fingers with his. He kissed her hand before he said, "Because the thought of you being hurt bothers me and I want to know about it so I can make you feel better."

She smiled. "You're so sweet." She paused briefly, "But yes, I have had other injuries. I broke my right arm when I was 14. It was kind of the same thing that happened to you when you broke your arm while we were on that case in New York except under different circumstances."

He laughed, "What do you mean?"

"Well I got pushed and I landed on my arm the wrong way, that part is the same." He nodded. "Except where you got pushed face first into a brick wall by a suspect, I was tackled by my brother in my backyard while we were playing football."

He looked at her shocked. "You're not serious?"

She laughed, "I am! Vincent tackled me and my arm was behind my back and it got caught in under me…and him…and it broke but only in one place. It was luckily a clean break, it healed pretty quickly."

He laughed at her, "My God. Anything else?"

She laughed hysterically, "Yeah."

"What?" He asked completely amazed.

"I had to get stitches when I was six." His mouth widened in shock and she began to laugh again. "Andrew and Ben were fighting in my room one day and I wanted them to stop so I jumped on Ben's back and I guess he sent me flying across the room because I hit the dresser and had to be brought to the emergency room. I don't really remember it but Mom says that Dad was mad enough to kill them and that they were all my slaves for two weeks."

"Where did you have to get stitches?"

"In my back."

"How many?"

"Five."

"Wow." He looked at her curiously as she sat up and began to unbutton his grey dress shirt that she was wearing. "Elle, what are you doing?"

She laughed, "I'm showing you my scar. I've never been able to see it, it's not fair." She rolled her shoulders causing the unbuttoned dress shirt to fall, revealing her bare upper back. "Mom said that it's right there on the inside of my left shoulder blade."

He leaned in closer so that he could see it. "Yeah, its right there." He ran his fingers delicately down her back before he placed gentle kisses on her scar; she shivered and arched her back as he did so.

He pulled back after a couple of seconds. He enjoyed the physical part of their relationship more than he had ever imagined he would but he loved talking to her and he was being entirely honest when he said that he wanted to know everything about her and he wasn't even close to fulfilling that goal just yet.

She buttoned her shirt back up and lay back down on his thighs. She had just repositioned herself when they both saw her large, orange, fluffy cat jump onto the bed. Elle let out a slight groan as he stepped on her stomach and curled up into a ball. She scratched his head. "Hi Sebastian," she said in a baby voice.

Reid laughed, "You can tell that that cat gets a lot of attention. How long have you had him?"

She petted her cat affectionately. "For seven years, ever since he was a little kitten who I could literally fit in the palm of my hand and," she switched to her baby voice as she scratched her cat's stomach, "now he's a big fatso." She looked up at Reid and laughed. "And well, he's a big sook because where I'm gone so often, sometimes for long periods of time, when I'm home he just follows me everywhere."

Reid tentatively patted Sebastian's head. "I don't think he likes me."

She laughed, "He's just not use to having men around."

He smiled. "Really?" That statement brought out something dark and primitive in him.

She nodded. "Yeah."

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips before he said, "So tell me about your path to the BAU."

She laughed, "What?"

"What did you do between high school and the BAU?"

She laughed, "Well I went to university…"

He played with her hair. "Which one?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Columbia."

He smiled. "We're both Ivy League. What did you study?"

"I got a double Masters in Psychology and Biochem."

He nodded, "Impressive."

She reached up and punched him in the shoulder. "Yeah, like I could ever impress the incredible Dr. Spencer Reid." She smirked at him as he blushed.

"So what did you do after university?"

"I got a job as a psychologist for the New York City Public School Board. I worked at Roosevelt High School in Queens, mainly dealing with, you know, your major high school problems, bullying, eating disorders, depression, attempted suicides…"

He cut her off, "Wow, that's awful."

"Yeah, it was, but I felt like I was making a difference, and really that's all I ever wanted to do." She paused to collect her thoughts before she said, "I did that for two years and then I applied to the Academy."

He laughed, "And how was your time at the Academy?"

She scoffed, "Well first of all, I was in the January to June session and the first week was frickin' freezing and we had to do our first fitness test, and ya know they're all outside, and we all thought that we were going to get hypothermia."

"How did you do?" He asked intrigued.

She laughed, "Well."

He smiled. "How well? What was your score?"

She smirked, "36."

His eyes widened, as the highest score you can receive on the FBI Fitness Test is 40. "You're lying again!" He teased.

"I am not!"

He leaned down and kissed her. "I'm only joking. I believe you," he said quietly. "How were you in the classroom because I already know that you're a good shot so I don't even have to ask how you did on your firearms qualification."

She smiled at him. "Well." She paused before she smirked and asked, "You aced everything, didn't you?"

He shrugged. "Yeah but I failed my fitness test the first week, and struggled with hand to hand combat and my firearms qualification." He blushed, "Well, I still do."

She smiled. "Its okay, I'll help you next time."

He leaned down and kissed her. "So your first field office?"

"Indianapolis for two years, I was a junior agent in the Violent Crimes Unit then I got transferred to the VCU in Seattle and after a year I was promoted to Supervisory Special Agent of the VCU and then after another year I was SSA in charge of the field office and now here I am. And it was my first two years in Indianapolis that I worked in sex crimes so by the time I applied to the BAU, I was considered a specialist."

"Do you like the BAU?" He asked curiously.

She looked up at him seriously. "Yeah," she paused, "I mean…this is what I've always wanted to do and it does take its toll on you physically, emotionally, and psychologically but I haven't regretted it…not yet anyways. Have you ever experienced a greater feeling than when we solve a case and save someone's life?"

He shook his head. "No," he replied quietly.

She smiled, "And the people I work with are amazing." He smiled back at her. "Well, when you work with people who are thought of as the best in the world at what they do it's a great atmosphere and a great think tank." She laughed, "I remember hearing praise about Gideon when I was at the Academy."

He laughed, "So you don't mind being one of only two female profilers?"

She shook her head. "No, not at all. And well, I have Garcia and JJ if I want female companionship."

"You and Morgan are pretty close huh?" He asked randomly.

"Yeah," she paused and looked up at him, "you know that he and I went to the Academy together, right?"

His eyes widened and he looked at her shocked. "No!"

She laughed, "Yeah we did, we were in the same class. I've known Derek since January 2001."

He laughed, "Wow, I had no idea." His expression changed. "You guys haven't slept together, have you?" He asked boldly.

"What?" She asked stunned.

He became flustered. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that, and if you did it doesn't bother me, I mean its Morgan."

She laughed, "No, we've never slept together. He's like my brother." She laughed again, "Sometimes he can be a smooth talker and he is a very handsome guy but when he hit on me I laughed and then a couple of days later we were paired together for hand to hand so we just kicked the shit out of each other and then we became friends."

"He hit on you?" Reid asked, involuntarily feeling a pang of jealously.

Elle laughed again, "Yeah, at the mixer the Saturday before our first week. He came up to me and fed me some lame pickup line and I laughed and walked away." He laughed and gently ran his hand through her hair. "This is nice," she said quietly. "Am I boring you yet?"

He laughed, "No, quite the opposite really."

She smiled. "Well is there anything else that you want to know?"

He collected his thoughts. "Who knows about your modeling career?"

She laughed awkwardly, "Umm…well the only people I've ever told are you and a very select few that I went to high school and university with."

"You've never told your family?" He asked inquisitively.

"No, at the time I knew that my brothers would have killed me and I thought my Mom would have been disappointed in me…I dunno…I felt bad lying to them when I said that I was going to the library or over to a friend's or going to work at the restaurant I had worked at all through high school but I felt that I had to and then when I gave it up I didn't feel like I needed to tell them something that was already over." She looked up at him and laughed, "If that makes any sense?"

He smiled. "It does, and I'm happy that you trusted me enough to tell me."

She reached up and softly stroked his cheek again. "I do trust you," she said sincerely, "you are the only person outside of my family that knows what my tattoo means."

He smiled brightly. "Really?" She laughed. "Can I see it again?" He asked cutely. She smiled before she sat up, startling Sebastian, and pulled up the back of her shirt revealing her tattoo. "When did you get it?"

"I was 20; it was shortly before I started modeling actually…"

"You mean they didn't mind the fact that you had a tattoo?"

She shook her head. "Nope, they just airbrushed it in pictures anyway." She felt him trace her tattoo with his fingers before she fell back down on his thighs.

"I like tattoos that actually mean something to a person, it's just unnecessary to cover yourself in permanent ink if it doesn't mean anything."

She smiled. "I guess I got mine to start a new chapter in my life."

He smirked before he leaned down and whispered, "And besides, yours is sexy."

She laughed, "Dr. Spencer Reid, did you just use the word sexy?" She teased.

He laughed, "What? I've used it before!"

She continued to laugh, "You are getting more comfortable around me." He looked at her curiously and she laughed again. "I dunno, you're different when it's just the two of us, you're bolder and…" she smirked, "…naughtier."

He smirked back at her as he kissed her passionately on the lips. He pulled back so he could say, "So tell me about your family."

"You already know about my family."

"Well you've told me your brothers' names and I've met Robert, Anthony, Vincent, and your Mom, but tell me about them."

She looked up at him hesitantly. "Reid, I could be rambling about my family for hours, are you sure?"

He smiled, "Yes, I want to know everything about you, remember?"

She giggled and pulled him down to kiss her before she started. "Well you've met Robert, he's the oldest. When Dad died he was only 12 but he still felt like he had to be the 'man of the house' so he's really protective over all of us. He's such a hard worker; he worked all through high school and all through college. He's wanted to be a NYPD officer ever since he was a little boy because Dad was one. As you know, he's a homicide detective now and we're all so proud of him. His wife's name is Lisa, and they've been married for almost five years now. I think that they're planning on having a baby soon."

"Then there are the twins, Andrew and Benjamin." She laughed, "Andy is four minutes older than Ben. They're kind of a classic example of identical twins that have completely different personalities. Ben is quiet and when he was younger he was really shy. He was always really focused on his school work, while Andy is a lot more out going and a people person. Ben would stay home and read a book while Andy would go out partying. But they've changed a lot since then. Ben has come out of his shell since university and now he is a high school history teacher and he lives in Boston. He and his girlfriend, Vanessa, have been going out for seven years, while Andy decided that he wanted to settle down and join the United States Army." She paused and took a deep breath, "He was over in the Middle East for almost 18 months but now he's back here and he's stationed in Fort Stewart in Hinesville, Georgia." She laughed and looked up at Reid. "Andy has an American flag with a bald eagle flying across it tattooed on his chest."

"And you've also met Anthony. Mom says that his personality is a lot like Dad's, he's very honest, trustworthy, and laid back but he's hardworking and protective. He's a surgeon. Well, he's doing his residency at St. Luke's right now, and I think he just decided that he's going to specialize in neurosurgery." She laughed lightly, "Anthony definitely got the brains of the family. He received a full academic scholarship to Yale."

Reid chuckled and spoke sarcastically, "Yes because the BAU's sex crimes expert isn't very intelligent at all."

She smiled brightly at him before she continued. "And you've also met Vincent. Anthony has my sense of humor but Vincent and I are definitely the most alike. We have the same skeptical, sarcastic, and quick tempered personality." She laughed, "Some people even say that we kinda look alike." She laughed again before saying, "And we're not even a year apart so growing up we were really close, so he's by far the most protective over me. Vincent was a _really_ good hockey player when he was in high school. He received a scholarship to play for Michigan State and the scouts said that he was NHL bound but he blew out his knee in his third year and now he coaches NYU's boys' hockey team."

"And then Rafael is the little baby. He went to Columbia, just like me, and graduated last year. Him and a bunch of his friends decided that after graduation they wanted to backpack through Europe so that's where he's been for the last three months. He has an engineering degree but now he wants to go back in the fall and do a behavioral science degree, he kinda wants to do what I do," she said uncertainly.

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah he talked to me about it and I told him that if he wants to do it he has to be completely committed. I've told him what affects this job can have on you as a person and that it really does take its toll and you need a thick skin and it especially doesn't leave room for much of a social life, which he seems to enjoy, he loves to party and he has a different girlfriend every week." She rolled her eyes. "But it seems like that's what he really wants to do. It just worries me because he's my baby brother and I know what this entire job's about and I don't wanna see him hurt or changed by it, cuz this job can do that to you. Rafa is the…I guess…rebellious one in the family, like he's so full of fun and energy, well that could also be because he's 23 but he's always done what he's wanted to do, no second guessing himself, and I really admire that."

"Did you guys speak Spanish in the house growing up?" He asked randomly.

She nodded. "Yup, frequently actually," she giggled. "Well, unless we didn't want Mom to know what we were saying then we'd speak something else."

His eyes widened. "What?"

She laughed, "Well, since Mom taught us all how to speak Spanish when we were young, by the time we got in middle school we were all very fluent so we all took French instead."

He laughed, "So all six of you are fluent in three languages?"

She laughed, "Four actually."

"WHAT?"

She laughed even harder. "Yeah, Grandmother Greenaway was Italian soo…"

He laughed lightly, "Accents and everything?"

She laughed and nodded, "Yeah, pretty much."

He looked at her amazed. "That's insane! Your mother did a great job raising you guys."

She smiled. "Yeah she did, well my mother is just the strongest woman in the world. She worked two jobs, a receptionist at an advertising agency in the day and a waitress in the night, to give the six of us the best life that she could. When Dad died, Robert was 12 and Rafa was only four months old, so she basically raised the six of us on her own, kept us clean, healthy, safe, in school, and out of trouble, which isn't exactly the easiest thing to do in Eastern Brooklyn. I guess growing up was difficult because we didn't have that much money and, well, you've seen our house. It's small, only has three bedrooms. I got my own room because I'm the only girl but the boys had to share two rooms between them, so three to a room, and Mom slept on the couch. She tried her best to be there for us but she had to take time off from her receptionist job after Dad died because she had to take care of Rafa until she felt safe enough to put him in day care. When he got old enough, and she got back to work, she was gone nine o'clock in the morning. She'd be back to cook us dinner but then she'd leave again at seven and wouldn't get home until 12. She was always exhausted but she never showed it. I didn't notice it until I was a teenager. With Mom working all the time we tried to take care of each other as best as we could, that's probably why we're so close."

She smiled sadly, "She hates Robert's career choice, Andrew's career choice, and my career choice, and she hates that Rafa wants to be FBI too. She spends more time than she should worrying about us, but she can't help it. We're willing to admit that our jobs are dangerous but it just makes it worse for Mom when her husband was a cop who she lost on the job."

"Now that we're all older and we can actually put in perspective what Mom had to go through, I think that we…well I know that I do…respect and love her a lot more. I try to call her everyday and I try to get home as often as I can." She smiled. "Mom loves Broadway so anytime I'm home for a couple of days I buy tickets for us to go to a Broadway show; we've seen _Rent_, _Hairspray_, and _We Will Rock You_…"

She stopped as she wiped away a tear that had fallen down her cheek. Reid smiled sadly as he kissed her on the cheek. "It's okay." He had never seen Elle cry before and he had a feeling that it was a rare occurrence.

She laughed lightly, "I'm sorry." She sat up and moved so that she was sitting next to him. She had to briefly shift a sleeping Sebastian but she placed him in her lap once she was settled. She smiled as Reid wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and she leaned back on his torso. "This is nice," she said softly.

He kissed her gently on the cheek again. "I wish I had known you when you were younger." She turned her neck to face him. "No, I take that back because then you would have seen the freaky, genius boy who everybody kicked the crap out of."

She smiled sadly, "Reid…"

He cut her off, "No, I wish that I told you how I felt about you earlier. Then I would already know all of these wonderful things about you." He paused and took a deep breath before he got the courage to say, "I've never felt this way about somebody before."

She kissed him sweetly on the lips before she picked up Sebastian and walked towards her bedroom door. She put him gently down on the floor of her hallway and watched him scuttle off before she closed and locked her door.

Reid looked at her curiously as she slowly crawled up the bed and started to kiss up his bare chest. "Elle what…?"

She cut him off with a kiss. "Shhh Dr. Reid," she smirked at him before she kissed him hungrily.

**A/N: Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks to tearbos and my beta. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. I also do not own the dialogue from "Elephant's Memory" or the lyric that this chapter is named after. I think that its an Amanda Marshall song. LOL.**

**Chapter 11 – Everybody's Gotta Story That Will Break Your Heart**

He rolled over onto his side so that he faced her and began to run a hand through her hair. "Can I tell you something?" He asked nervously. He finally felt like opening up to someone and he couldn't think of a better person to tell.

She nodded. "Yeah, of course. You just let me talk for over an hour," she added, chuckling.

He smiled softly before he looked down towards the mattress. "One day in high school, I was in the library and Harper Hillman came up to me. She says that Alexa Lisbon wants to see me behind the field house. Alexa Lisbon was easily the prettiest and most popular girl in school. So I follow Harper behind the field house and see Alexa, and the entire football team." It was the oddest feeling, retelling a story. He felt like he was reliving every moment. "They strip me naked, and tie me to a goal post. I begged the other kids…to make them stop but they just watched." He took a deep breath. "Finally, they got bored and went home. It was like midnight before I got home but my Mom…my Mom was having one of her episodes, so she didn't even realize I was late."

She placed a hand on the side of his face and began to stroke his cheek. She could see that he was getting emotional, and in turn, so was she. "Did you tell her?"

He shook his head. "No, I've never told anybody. It was one…it was one of those things that I thought that if I didn't talk about it then I'd forget, but I remember it like it was yesterday."

"Spencer," she said quietly before rolling on top of him. "You don't need an eidetic memory to remember things like that." She placed both of her hands on the sides of his face before leaning down to kiss him. "You were, and are, so much better than them."

She kissed him intensely and he gave her a small smile. "I'm glad I told you."

"Well I'm glad that you told me too."

--------------------

Elle turned over and glanced at the clock on her bedside table. "It's almost dinner, what would you like to eat?"

He shrugged as he pushed her hair out of her face. "I can cook for you if you want." He smiled pleasantly; he was completely content after having revealed one of his biggest secrets to her.

She laughed, "No, you're not cooking for me. Why don't we order something in?"

He smiled. "Okay, well, what do you want?"

She laughed, "I dunno, I'm kinda in the mood for pizza."

"Then pizza it is." He grabbed his boxers, pulled them on, and got up out of bed.

She giggled as he outstretched his hand and pulled her out of bed. "Well, if we're ordering in then I'm going to have to put on some clothes." She laughed as she looked down at her bed sheet that covered her body. He smirked at her before he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "So what do you want on the pizza?"

He shrugged again as he kissed along her neck. "I don't care. Whatever you want is fine by me."

She laughed, "Well, what do you usually have?"

"Pepperoni, bacon, mushrooms, green pepper, and extra cheese."

She looked up at him in disbelief. "Well then, we won't have a problem." She turned around and walked towards her dresser.

"Why won't we have a problem?" He asked curiously.

She laughed, "Because I like all of those things too."

He smiled brightly. "Really?"

She turned to look at him. "Yeah." She grabbed a pair of underwear and a bra out of her drawer.

He laughed, "Oh yeah, that reminds me," he said as he pointed to her underwear. "I don't have any clean clothes," he laughed shyly.

She laughed, "Oh! When my brother helped me move in he left a pair of jeans here, you could wear them."

Reid raised an eyebrow. "Which brother?"

"Rafa, he's your build, he might be a little taller but that's okay."

He nodded, "Okay, where are they?"

Elle walked over to her closet and picked a pair of blue jeans up off of the floor. She passed them to him. "There you go, I know Rafa won't mind, it's been a year, he completely forgets that they exist now," she laughed.

"Thank you," he said politely before he left her bedroom and headed towards the bathroom.

While he was gone, Elle put on the undergarments that she had taken out of her drawer and a pair of old, faded, ripped, blue jeans and a red tank top.

"Okay, so is this how they're supposed to fit? Because I've never worn jeans before." She laughed at his question. She turned around to see him standing in the doorway with his hands in the pockets of the jeans and an uneasy look on his face. He looked down at his waist line. "I mean, are you supposed to see my boxers?" She laughed as she walked towards him. She ran her hands slowly down his bare chest as he said, "I mean, they feel like they're gonna fall off."

"You look sexy," she said quietly.

He blushed before his face formed a bewildered expression as he watched her get down on her knees. He stared at her as she undid the top button and yanked down the zipper of his jeans. "Elle…"

She cut him off, "Ya know that there are sometimes when you just have to learn to stop talking and…" she looked up at him and smiled, "now is one of those times."

He nodded. "Okay," he replied breathlessly. He seized the sides of the doorway as she pulled down his jeans and boxers. "Wait! Wait! Wait! Can I just say that you don't have to?"

She looked up at him smiling. "One thing that you should probably know about me is that I never do anything that I don't want to do." She stroked him with her hand to warm him up.

He gasped when she took him into her mouth. "Elle…God…" he squeaked.

She smiled inwardly; he was adorable when he squeaked. But his main concern wasn't that he sounded like a boy going through puberty, it was that his knees were going to fail him. They felt weak and he wasn't sure if they could hold his body weight for much longer.

Her hands snaked up to his hips and she began to lightly scratch her nails across his pelvic bone. He shivered violently and squeaked again as she began to suckle him. She smirked to herself as her hands made their way around to his butt. He was already aware that she loved his butt.

"I'm really close," he breathed as his hips began to move on their own accord. He called out her name as his resolve broke and his body found release.

He slowly sunk down onto the carpet after she had pulled away from him. He lay back in the middle of the hallway and ran his hands through his hair. "Wow," he said quietly to himself. It really did seem to be getting better every time. A small smile crept across his face as he felt his girlfriend crawl up his body.

She smiled back at him before kissing him on the lips, and it almost made him come all over again. "You have a nice package," she smirked.

"What?" He squeaked as his embarrassment was written all over his face.

"You heard me," she grinned mischievously as she got to her feet. "You can go out in the living room when you get the energy; I have to use the washroom." He nodded shyly and she laughed.

He couldn't stop the smirk from forming on his face as she walked out of his line of vision. After taking a deep breath, he reached down and pulled his boxers and jeans back up. He made his way into her living room and collapsed on her couch. He caught his breath as he waited for her to return from the bathroom.

She walked into the living room and laughed lightly as she saw Reid lying, almost lifeless, on her couch. She gently climbed on top of him and kissed him on the cheek. "Are you going to live?" He leaned slightly forward and started kissing her hungrily. She pulled back and laughed, "Whoa, slow down! You need to refuel."

She got up and grabbed the cordless phone of off the table bedside the couch. She walked into the kitchen and opened a drawer, pulling out a takeout menu. He listened as she dialed and ordered their pizza in her soft, sultry voice.

Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang. Elle pulled back from their kiss and climbed off of Reid. She took her purse off of the coffee table and answered the door. Reid carefully watched her interaction with the pizza delivery guy. He tried not to ever seem jealous but he hated it when a guy even looked at her for too long.

She closed the door and laid the pizza box on her coffee table. She walked into the kitchen and took two cans of soda out of her fridge. They were both relatively fast eaters so they were finished in no time.

Reid flipped the cover back onto the box, covering the leftover pizza. He turned towards her, leaned in, and started to kiss along her neck.

She laughed, "What's wrong with your hormones today?"

He pulled back and blushed. "I'm sorry." He paused before he said. "Did you know that because of high levels of testosterone, males in their late teens and twenties can…umm…get off…up to 10 times a day?"

She raised an eyebrow curiously before she smirked. "Are you trying to impress me?"

His cheeks and neck quickly flushed. "Umm…no…I…umm…"

She laughed before she leaned in and kissed him. "You're too cute, you know that?"

"If you say so," he said shyly.

She kissed him again and they both shifted so that she was lying on the couch with him on top of her.

--------------------

She cuddled up to him as she flicked on the TV. He kissed her sweetly on the forehead before he asked, "What do you wanna watch?"

She shrugged. "I don't care…whatever you want to watch." She looked up at him and smiled. "You know we really gotta stop being so indifferent."

He laughed, "Yeah, it's true."

When they finally settled on a program they watched television for a couple of hours before she started to kiss softly along his collarbone. "Do you want to go to bed?"

He nodded. "Okay." He stood up in front of the couch, back on to her. "Get on my back."

She laughed, "You want to give me a piggyback ride?"

He turned his neck and laughed lightly. "Yeah, get on."

"Fine," she laughed as she stood up on the couch and hopped onto his back. He took hold of the back of her thighs and started to walk out of the living room. "Why do you have an obsession with carrying me?"

He laughed as he walked down the hallway. "I dunno, you're just so cute and light, I want to carry you everywhere."

She giggled as he gently set her down on the bed. "Thank you."

He lay down next to her. "Your bed is so comfortable."

"Nah, you're just getting used to it."

He rolled onto his left side and placed his right hand on the bed so that his arm was across her stomach, preventing her from getting up. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. He smiled as she placed both of her hands on the sides of his face and pulled him down for another kiss.

"This is nice," she said quietly.

He smiled. "What is?"

"Just making out. I haven't been in a relationship with a guy where we could just make out for a _long_ time."

He smiled sadly. "Well, you don't have to do anything that you don't want to do."

She laughed, "Oh I know." She pulled him down again. "But you're sweet for saying it," she said before they resumed kissing.

**A/N: Don't worry, all this lovey-dovey-ness does have a purpose. LOL.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**Chapter 12 – Playful Strides**

When Elle awoke in the morning she giggled silently as she saw that Reid was peacefully sleeping. She looked at her digital clock on her bedside table, it was nine o'clock. She inched closer to Reid and softly nibbled on his ear as she whispered his first name.

He forced himself to open his eyes and when he did he groaned loudly. He rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow.

She laughed, "Well I did warn you. But I think it's so cute that you wore yourself out." He laughed lightly before he groaned again. "Aww, let me make you feel better." She carefully sat on his lower back as she began to gently massage his shoulders. "Does that feel good?"

He nodded. "Mmm hmm," was all that he could muster.

She leaned down and whispered seductively in his ear, "Do you want to do something that will make you feel even better?"

He scoffed, "Don't tempt me, you know I can't."

She laughed, "You don't have to do a thing." When he felt her get off of him, he rolled over onto his back to see her standing up on the bed. She smirked, "Just watch." His eyes widened as she pulled her tank top over her head and carefully stepped out of her panties. She pulled the bed sheets off of his body and saw a huge smirk creep across his face as she tugged on his boxers and threw them across the room.

"Elle," he chuckled, "what are you doing?"

"Going for a drive," she grinned devilishly.

--------------------

Elle lay next to him and she giggled lightly as she turned on her side to see him staring at the ceiling with his eyes unfocused. She kissed him softly on the cheek before she cuddled into his chest. Noticing his silence, she looked up at him and giggled. "Did I make you feel better?" She asked seductively.

She watched as a small smirk found its way onto his face. "That was wonderful," he replied in a very dreamy voice. She laughed and he smiled. "I'm sorry, my brain is a little distracted at the moment."

She blushed profusely as she sat up. "Okay, well you stay here and think about that and I'm going to go and take a quick shower." She quickly kissed him on the cheek before she got up out of bed, wrapped in a thin bed sheet. She turned around on her way out of her bedroom and laughed. "Don't move!"

As she showered he didn't move a muscle. He lay on her bed, still naked and still staring absentmindedly at the ceiling. He was startled when Sebastian jumped on the bed and trotted towards him. Reid looked at the large cat uneasily as he brushed into his shoulder. Sebastian settled on the tangled bed sheets next to him, curled up, and stared at him. He ignored the glare that he was receiving from the animal as the thought crossed his mind that in the past 24 hours they had had sex seven times.

Just then, Elle walked back into her bedroom wearing a pair of her black, short shorts and a bright, red, Manchester United soccer jersey. She had put her wet hair into two long braids. She noticed that he was in the same exact position as when she left. "Are you okay?" She asked laughing.

He smiled brightly. "Oh yeah, I'm great, I'm just thinking about the past 24 hours." She laughed and shook her head. When she picked his boxers up off of the floor, he finally gathered the energy to sit up. She walked towards the bed and he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down onto the bed. He laughed, "Where do you think you're going with those?"

She laughed as he kissed her softly on the lips. "I was going to wash them."

"You were going to wash them for me?" He asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, I was going to wash your clothes. You have nothing clean to wear home because all of the clothes in your suitcase are dirty."

He kissed her on the cheek. "That's sweet."

"No, it's practical," she laughed. She got up off of the bed once again. "Now don't move! I'm going to wash your clothes while I make you breakfast."

He laughed, "Elle, you're spoiling me."

"I know," she smirked, "but you've taken the time to spoil me before."

She walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She had turned on the coffee machine before she jumped in the shower so she grabbed the coffee pot and poured him a cup. She left it on the counter, ran down the hallway, and leaned on the doorway. "What do you like in your coffee?"

He was a little startled by her quick reappearance in the bedroom. "Umm…two teaspoons of sugar is fine."

She nodded before she ran back to the kitchen. She poured two teaspoons or sugar into the mug of hot, black liquid before she brought it down to him. She slowly walked into the bedroom. "Wipe that cute smirk off your face."

He laughed as he sat up in the bed and accepted the mug from her. "What are you talking about?" He asked, smirking extra just for her.

She laughed, "Every time I walk in the room you get this little smirk on your face and it better not be because we just…" she leaned down and kissed him on the lips, "…and you didn't have to lift a finger."

He smirked as he kissed her back. He laid the coffee mug on the bedside table before he replied, "No comment."

She laughed as she placed both of her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down into a lying position. He smirked as he watched her leave the bedroom again.

Elle grabbed Reid's ready bag from her porch and brought it into the laundry room. She decided to do the load of darks while she made breakfast and then the load of lights after.

Reid patiently waited for Elle to return. He would get up out of bed and join Elle in the kitchen but he was naked. "Elle," he called out her name from the bedroom.

"Yeah," she replied laughing lightly.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, it's almost ready!" She placed two plates on her breakfast tray and loaded them up with eggs, bacon, and bagels. She carried the tray into her bedroom and placed it in front of Reid. "I'll be back in one second." She walked into the laundry room and transferred his washed clothes into the dryer. Then she put his lights in the wash. She walked back into the kitchen, grabbed a glass of orange juice, and then returned to her bedroom. She sat down next to her boyfriend and smiled as she picked her fork up off of the tray. "How is it?"

"Its really good," he answered quickly. He was starving so he had half of his breakfast eaten already.

"Thank you."

They ate breakfast together while playfully joking and kissing. Then Elle brought the dirty dishes back into the kitchen and laid them in the sink. She heard the alarm on the washing machine go off and realized that his second load of clothes was done. The dryer was also finished its cycle so she pulled out his clothes and placed them in her laundry basket before filling the dryer up with his wet lights.

When all of his clothes were dry, she neatly folded them, placed them in the laundry basket, and carried it into the bedroom. "Here are your clothes."

"Thank you," he replied as he ran a hand through his messy, brown hair. "I've been sitting here under the covers…naked…for much too long."

She laughed as she placed the basket on the bed. "I like you naked." She leaned down and kissed him softly. "But you're free to get dressed." He laughed as he watched her walk out of her bedroom.

Ten minutes later, he joined her in the living room. He was fully dressed and he carried his ready bag, full of freshly washed and dried clothes, in his hand. "I'm going to go back to my apartment now."

She hopped up off of her couch and moved to stand in front of him. "Okay."

"Thanks for breakfast and washing my clothes and everything…" He trailed off but she silenced him with a kiss. "So I know that this will sound a little clingy since we work together everyday and I spent the night but do you want to go to a movie tonight?"

She nodded, "Yeah, sure."

"Okay, around nine?"

She nodded again before kissing him and walking him to the door.

--------------------

Elle excitedly scurried towards her front door as she heard the expected knock. She smiled happily as she pulled the door open and saw Reid standing on her porch with flowers in his hands. She pulled him inside by his scarf and kissed him intensely. "Good evening boyfriend," she smirked.

"Hi," he replied, surprised, as he closed the door behind him. "I brought you flowers."

She accepted the bouquet of flowers from him and smiled. "Thanks, you're so sweet." She kissed him again. "So you're taking me to the movies?"

He nodded as his arms encircled her waist. "Yeah this will be our second official date, just you and me," he replied before kissing her.

She giggled, "I like the sound of that." She pulled back from him and walked into her kitchen. "I'm just gonna put these in water."

He smiled as he watched her put her flowers in a vase filled with water. She looked beautiful, as usual. Her long hair was in curls and half of it was pulled back into a loose ponytail and the rest framed her face. She was wearing tight, blue jeans, a grey, long sleeved sweater over a black tank top, and very little makeup. "You look gorgeous," he commented chuckling.

She smiled as she walked back towards him. "Thank you." She grabbed her black jacket off of the couch before taking his hand. "Ready?"

"Mm hmm, do you have everything?"

"Yeah, I have my keys," she nodded before leading him out of her house.

They arrived at the movie theatre after a short drive in Reid's Volvo. He played the part of a perfect gentleman and quickly got out of his car and scooted around to open the door for her. "Thank you," she smiled.

They walked into the theatre hand in hand and stopped in front of movie posters that told what was playing. "What do you want to see?" He asked considerately.

She looked up at him and smirked. "What do you want to see?"

He laughed, "You can pick."

She read him like a true profiler and smiled wickedly. "You wanna see the sci-fi movie, don't you?" He nodded timidly and she giggled. "Well, we can go see that."

"Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly.

She nodded, "Yeah, let's just say that this was your turn and next time I'll pick the movie."

"Okay," he smiled, "I'll get the tickets." He spoke again before she could protest, "And I'm paying for everything tonight."

She sighed, "Fine."

He went to the box office and purchased their movie tickets and then moved to the concession stands. He got them a large tub of popcorn and two sodas.

Fortunately, when they entered their theatre it hadn't filled up yet so there were plenty of seats to choose from. "Where do you want to sit?" She asked quietly.

"Umm," he paused for a moment, whenever he went to the movies he always sat in the back because he felt paranoid with people sitting behind him. He blamed it on his job. "The back."

She laughed lightly before she led him up over the theatre stairs and picked out two seats in the middle of the back row. She placed her drink in the cup holder built into the arm rest and removed her jacket. He followed her movements and placed his drink in the cup holder and the bucket of popcorn on the floor before taking off his coat and scarf. Elle smiled; even in the dimly lit theatre she could tell that he looked adorable. He was wearing black cords and a red dress shirt under a black, button up sweater.

They took their seats and he placed the popcorn in his lap. She quickly took hold of his left arm and raised it up until it was resting on her shoulders. He looked at her curiously before he smiled in the dark and wrapped his arm tightly around her. "Do you want to know what people really do at the movies?" She whispered in his ear.

Her hot breath sent shivers down his spine and the wonderful smell of her perfume wafted towards him. "I dunno, do I?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, I think you do," she smirked before she leaned in and began to kiss down his neck.

"Would you like some popcorn?" He asked flustered.

She smiled at how absolutely adorable he was before she sunk her hand into the bucket of popcorn. She giggled quietly as his legs flinched and the bucket wobbled but he caught it reflexively.

All of a sudden, all of the remaining light was taken away and the trailers began. Elle felt playful whenever she was alone with Reid so it came as no surprise to either of them when she began to toss popcorn at him when he wasn't looking.

When the actual movie began, Reid's attention was focused solely on the large screen, so much so that he didn't even notice when his girlfriend started to slide her hand up the inside of his leg. She was rather surprised that he wasn't responding. Her hand was on his crotch before her turned towards her. "Elle!" He squeaked.

She simply smirked at him before she leaned in and began to nibble on his earlobe. "Relax Spencer," she whispered. "Baby, you're so hard," she said as he stroked him through his clothes.

He groaned lowly, she had the sexiest voice that he had ever heard, in addition to the fact that she was nibbling on his ear and giving attention to his manhood. But, although he was severely aroused he was also very uncomfortable. "Elle, we're in public." She played with the zipper of his cords and he squeaked again. "Why are you being bad?"

She laughed lightly in his ear, "Because you're sexy."

He squirmed in his seat; she had switched to sucking on the skin of his neck. "Can we wait until we're somewhere else? Please," he begged.

She pulled back and looked at him curiously. "Okay, I'm sorry; I only did it because I thought that you'd like it."

The arm around her shoulders tightened as he pulled her close. "I do, I do like it…its just that being in public in general freaks me out…so…"

She kissed him softly on the lips. "Okay, I get it, and its okay." He smiled brightly as he pushed up the arm rest that separated them and pulled her as close as possible so that they could cuddle. "We can just watch the movie," she suggested contentedly.

--------------------

After the movie, he drove her home and walked her to her front door. "You liked the movie, didn't you?" Reid nodded timidly and she smiled. "I guess that science fiction isn't exactly my thing."

He leaned in close, as close as their lips could possibly be without touching. "Can I come in?"

She laughed lightly and he felt her breath brush against his face. "We have work tomorrow morning."

"Yeah," he replied absentmindedly.

"So I'll see you at the office." She turned her back to him and began to unlock her front door.

"Are you serious?" He asked laughing.

She turned back around and grinned at him. "No! I'm not that big of a tease!" They both laughed as she pulled him into her house by his scarf.

**A/N: Review please because we have drama coming!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks to reviewers! :) Okay so this chapter may be a little fluffy but I promise that I'm getting to the good stuff!!! :)**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**Chapter 13 – A Winter Picnic **

Elle's clock alarmed at eight o'clock on Saturday morning. The BAU had gone an entire week without a case and she couldn't have been happier about it. It had allowed her and Reid to spend even more time together. Over the past week they had gone out for dinner and had spent two nights curled up on his couch watching rented movies. They were becoming increasingly comfortable with their relationship and she hadn't felt this good about herself and her life in a long time.

She got up out of her bed and changed into a pair of sweat pants, a fresh tank top, and a hooded sweater. She was ready to go for her Saturday morning run. She filled up Sebastian's food dish before grabbing her keys and cell phone and leaving the house.

She started off at a relaxed jogging pace as she rounded the corner and headed towards the park.

She was on her way back to her house, approximately fifteen minutes away, when she heard her cell phone ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and smiled as she looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Reid. "Hey," she answered pleasantly.

"Hi, where are you? I called you at home and there was no answer," he said in a concerned tone of voice.

"I always run on Saturday mornings," she explained.

"Oh, sorry. So, I wanted to know if you would like to come over this afternoon," he proposed. She could hear the nervous quiver in his voice.

"Of course," she smiled to herself.

"Okay," he spoke excitedly, "and wear summer clothes."

"What?" She asked confused.

"Just wear summer clothes, you'll see."

She laughed, "Okay."

"Okay, so I'll see you around two?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yup, see you then. Bye." She snapped her phone closed and stood puzzling Reid's request before she continued her run.

--------------------

Elle knocked on the door of Reid's apartment feeling absolutely ridiculous. She was wearing a summer dress, under a trench coat, and flip-flops. She did however smile when her boyfriend answered the door wearing a plain, blue t-shirt under an open white dress shirt, and a pair of black shorts.

"Okay so what's all this about?' She asked curiously after she had stepped into his apartment and closed the door.

"Do you remember the other night when you said that the most romantic thing in the world is a picnic?" She nodded. "Yeah, well I'm taking you for a picnic."

It was then that she noticed that he had pushed his coffee table aside and had spread out a blanket on his living room floor. "Spencer," she began with a smile, "you didn't have to do this."

"I know," he replied, smiling as he helped her out of her coat. She was wearing a bright yellow, summer dress. "You look really pretty in yellow," he said quietly before pulling her into his arms.

"Thank you." She kissed him softly on the lips and pulled back to say, "You could have actually waited until the summer." He tried not to let his excitement show too much. She expected them to still be together when summer came. She grabbed his hand and led him to the blanket. She sat down and pulled him down to sit beside her. "This is so cute."

"I'm glad that you like it," he smiled shyly.

Her smile widened as she spotted the picnic basket on the kitchen counter. "You even got a picnic basket?"

He grinned as he got to his feet. "I took this very seriously." He grabbed the picnic basket off of the counter and carried it back to the blanket. He placed it down next to her and she moved to open it anxiously.

She smiled as she saw that he had packed the basket as if he was taking her on an actual outdoor picnic. The basket's contents included napkins, plastic forks, spoons, and cups, several sandwiches, a small container of macaroni salad, two cans of soda, and a pack of chocolate dipped strawberries. She turned towards him and smiled mischievously. "Spencer, what's this?"

He blushed innocently. "I dunno," he mumbled.

She giggled quietly; he was almost painfully cute sometimes. "Don't get embarrassed, it's hot. Have you ever had them?" He shook his head. "Okay, then we're going to have dessert first." She pulled the pack of fruit out of the basket and opened it. She picked up a single strawberry and motioned for him to come closer. "Come here." He smiled nervously as he did as requested and she placed the strawberry in his mouth. "Do you like it?"

He nodded after taking a small bite and removing the rest from his mouth. "Yes actually, they're really good. They're also an aphrodisiac."

She smirked, "I know." She leaned in and kissed him softly. She pulled back and licked her lips because of the taste of fruit and chocolate off of his lips before returning for a more passionate kiss. "You're such a sweet guy."

"Thank you," he replied timidly. "So do you want some lunch?"

--------------------

Neither of them had been overly surprised when as soon as they finished their lunch, they began to roll around on the picnic blanket. She had just felt so happy that she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. Very few guys would go through the trouble of putting together what Reid had for her. He was secretly a romantic.

They had moved into the bedroom and so she woke up in his bed. She smiled as she saw that he was peacefully sleeping. Instead of waking him, she carefully removed his arm from around her waist and slowly slid out of bed. She quietly got dressed, pulling on her panties and his dress shirt, before she tiptoed out of the bedroom and into his living room.

She smiled once again as she looked down at the blanket and picnic basket on the floor. She walked towards his small bookcases and examined them with great interest. He owned a wide collection of literature. She smiled at the many textbooks he owned on the topics of mathematics, physics, and behavioral science. He had a row of binders that were labeled on the side with dates and names. She laughed to herself; he had kept all of his study materials from his many years of university.

She moved and began to look at the next bookcase, dragging her finger gently across the tops of the books as she read the names out loud to herself. "_Dracula_, _The Three Musketeers_, _The Old Man and the Sea_, _Moby Dick_, _Catcher In The Rye_…" He had a large John Steinbeck collection and he also owned Gideon's published work as well as Agent Max Ryan's book about the "Keystone Killer."

She jumped as she heard Reid's voice. "Hey, there you are," he said sleepily.

She turned to face him. "I'm sorry, you looked so cute that I didn't want to wake you so I hope you don't mind that I…"

He shook his head. "No, no, of course not." He walked over and tightly wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She turned her neck and softly kissed his bare bicep. He smiled brightly as he asked, "Find anything interesting?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "what's this one?" She pointed to a relatively thick, paperback book. "_No Man's Land_, I've never heard of it."

He kissed her on the cheek before he responded. "It was written by a Newfoundland author named Kevin Major, it's about the Royal Newfoundland Regiment's involvement in the Battle of Beaumont-Hamel. It's an accurate account but it also has a nice story, you should read it."

She smiled. "Well, maybe I will." She pulled the book out of its place and in the process she accidentally knocked the item next to it on the floor, a notebook. "Oops!" She bent down to pick it up and on further inspection, she recognized it as a sketchbook. "Reid, do you draw?"

He blushed. "Umm…no, not really…well sorta…only when I'm bored…"

She picked up his sketchbook and walked over to the couch. "Well what do you draw?" She asked curiously.

He quickly followed her to the couch and sat down next to her. "Whatever I feel like." He reached for the notebook as she opened the cover. "No, don't look! Please," he begged cutely.

"Why?" She asked smiling.

"Just because," he replied quietly.

She flicked to a cartoon drawing of the BAU team before she arrived and smiled brightly. "Reid it's so good!" She giggled, "Oh my God! Look at Hotch, he's so serious!" He blushed profusely. "But Reid, it's really good!"

"Thank you," he placed his hands on the sketch pad, "now let's put it back."

She smirked at him. "Why, is there something in here that I'm not supposed to see?" She giggled as he blushed. She flicked through the pages seeing cartoon drawing after cartoon drawing until she landed upon a real life sketch done strictly in pencil. She looked up at him speechless to see that he was blood red and looking down at his hands. "Spencer," she said quietly. He tentatively raised his head. "When did you do this?"

She answered her own question when she glanced at the bottom right hand corner and read the handwritten date, May 19th, 2006.

"I drew it on our way back from New Mexico," he said quietly.

She looked back down at the drawing and carefully traced the lines of his pencil. The drawing was of her sleeping on the small couch at the back of the plane. She was lying on her back with her head tilted slightly towards him; one of her knees was up and a strand of hair was in her face. She wore a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt.

"I'm really sorry," he began to apologize, "it's just that everyone else was asleep and you looked so serene and gorgeous and I couldn't help myself, but I realize that it's really creepy…"

She cut him off by placing both of her hands on his face and kissing him passionately as she pushed him back into a lying position on the couch. She began to grind her hips into his as she deepened the kiss.

When she finally pulled back, he looked up at her taken aback and she giggled. "What was that for?" He asked confused.

She trailed her fingers slowly down his bare chest. "Its kind of sweet, did you only do one?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah," he said breathlessly. He thought for sure that she was going to run out the door and never talk to him again after she had seen that he had drawn her months before they had started dating. But then again, she had found his sex dreams about her months before they had started dating 'weirdly adorable.'

"You never did a cartoon version of me, like the rest of the team?" He shook his head. "Do you want to?"

He looked at her confused. "Well I…umm…drew everyone else mostly from memory after a tough case…" He stared at her curiously as she began to kiss along his neck. "What are you implying?"

She smirked at him. "I want you to draw me."

"What? Now?" He asked shocked.

She nodded as she bit down on her bottom lip. "Mmm hmm," she leaned down and whispered in his ear, "what do you want me to wear?"

His eyes widened and his erection throbbed painfully. "Umm…well I…umm…"

She giggled. "Well I'm not letting you draw me naked," she giggled again as his eyes widened. "What would I be like in cartoon?" She asked excitedly.

He shrugged. "Umm I dunno…"

She climbed off of him and picked up his sketchbook which she had carefully tossed on the floor. "Well how did you draw everybody else?" She flicked to his cartoon take on the BAU. "You drew yourself, that's so cute," she giggled as she took in every detail of the drawing; it was done similar to a comic strip, since there were three frames. The first contained Gideon in the foreground wearing extremely shabby clothes that were torn and contained holes and he had a very concerned look on his face. Hotch was standing next to him wearing a black suit, white dress shirt, and a tie which was apparently tied too tight judging from the color red that was creeping around his neck. He had a very serious and intimidating expression on his face. Morgan stood on Gideon's other side and his muscles were exaggerated, he was almost bursting through his dress shirt. In the background he had drawn himself wearing a sweater vest and dress pants and his face was hidden behind a book. In the next frame was JJ who looked very confident standing on a podium feeding off the media who he had drawn almost as zombies with skeletal hands and crazed looks in their eyes. The final frame was of Garcia who was trapped in a dark room surrounded by oversized computers. She was dressed eccentrically and she had blue streaks in her hair, she was laughing as she typed furiously.

"Reid I think this is unbelievable. Is it just colored pencils?"

He nodded timidly. "Yeah, I sketched them in pencil first and then I colored."

"So how do you perceive me?"

"What?" He asked confused.

"Well your cartoon versions of the team are obviously how you perceive each of them, so how do you perceive me? What would I look like as one of your cartoons?" She smiled at him warmly.

"I dunno," he shrugged again, "I kinda liked sketching you, you know, as you, life drawing…"

She smirked at him as she leaned in. "Okay then," she kissed him quickly on the lips. "Well this still doesn't solve the 'what do you want me to wear' problem."

"Are you serious?" He asked still stunned.

She kissed him again. "Yeah," she began to nibble on his ear, "don't you think it's kinda hot?" She whispered as she inconspicuously slipped a hand inside of his boxers.

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak but he was unable to form words. She brought her hand slowly out of his boxers and ran it up his body until it rested on the side of his face. She kissed him passionately. "Umm…I dunno…if…I'd…if I'd be able to," he stuttered once she had ended the kiss. He stopped and took a deep breath before he continued. "I mean, it would take me a while because I'm very meticulous about it, so it may take me an hour…"

She cut him off, "Well that's okay." She kissed him again softly on the lips. "You can take your time."

He laughed lightly as she began to kiss along his jaw line. "Elle you're driving me crazy," he stated breathlessly.

She giggled, "I see that you'll need some time to think this over." She kissed his lips. "And I have grocery shopping to do so I should be getting him home."

"Okay," he answered as he disguised a frown.

"Thanks so much for the picnic," she said sincerely.

"I'm just really glad that you liked it."

She walked back into his bedroom and returned minutes later wearing her dress once again. "I also have to change soon or otherwise I'm going to freeze."

He chuckled, "Sorry."

"It's okay." He walked her to the door and helped her into her coat. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. For some reason their goodbyes were always very prolonged. "I'll call you later."

He nodded and they kissed again before he opened the door for her. He smiled brightly as she waved goodbye. He closed his apartment door and began to tidy away his living room. He brought the picnic basket back into the kitchen, folded the blanket, pulled his coffee table back into its usual position, and carried his sketchpad into his bedroom.

He moved into the spare bedroom and sat at his desk. He pulled paper out of the top drawer and prepared to write his mother her daily letter. He had a feeling that today's letter was going to be exceptionally long and a gorgeous brunette was to blame.

**A/N: Review!!! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks to my faithful readers and reviewers and to all my American friends, I hope you had a good Thanksgiving. So here's what I promised, I hope you like...**

**Disclaimer: Same as always, and I don't own _Harry Potter_. LOL.**

**Chapter 14 – Getting Scared**

_Quantico, Virginia_

_FBI Academy_

Early Monday morning, Reid and Elle stood in the middle booth at the Firearms Training Facility at the FBI Academy. Elle emptied her clip before she removed her earphones and turned back towards her boyfriend. "I don't see how I can help you. Hotch is right, just break it down, front sight, controlled trigger press, follow through. I know that you'll pass this one." She was helping him practice for his firearms qualification.

He smiled at her. "Thank you." His smile quickly turned to a smirk as he recalled a story. "You know when I failed last year, not long after you got here?" She nodded. "Yeah, well, Hotch and I were practicing and I hit the target three times in the groin and he asked me if you had taught me that," he finished his story laughing.

"Ha ha, funny Hotch."

He smiled as he kissed her on the top of the head. "Here let me try." He put his earphones on and stepped forward. He raised his gun and took two shots. He smiled as he saw that he had hit his target.

Elle laughed, "See, I knew you could do it."

He turned around and grinned. "You're a much more engaging teacher than Hotch." He removed his earphones, goggles, and put his gun back in its holster on his belt. He looked down at his wrist watch. "We actually have a lot of time before you have to go to the BAU and before I have to take my test. So if you want to go over to the gym or something then we can."

She shook her head. "No, I actually got up really early and ran this morning."

He frowned. "Oh, I was hoping that I would get to watch you swim or something." He laughed as she playfully pushed him back. "Sorry." He smiled as he asked, "You don't want to face off in hand-to-hand?"

She laughed, "No, trust me; you do not want to do that."

He smirked as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why not?"

"Cuz I'd kick your ass," she answered smugly.

"Well then, maybe you can teach me some things."

She chuckled, "Oh I'm sure that I could but you should keep practicing and I'll just make a really early appearance at the BAU."

"Okay," he laughed.

She kissed him softly, "Good luck."

"Thank you."

--------------------

Reid ran out of the elevator and almost knocked two female agents to the floor in the process. "I'm sorry!" He apologized hurriedly. He wanted to get to the BAU bullpen as quickly as possible so that he could tell Elle that he had passed his firearms qualification with flying colors.

He pushed open one of the large glass doors and entered the bullpen that was like a second home to him. He saw Morgan at his desk, reading through a file as he sipped on a mug of coffee, but Elle's desk was empty.

"Hey man, how did it go this time?" Morgan asked Reid curiously as he spotted him walking towards their desks.

He ignored Morgan's question and asked one of his own. "Where's Elle?"

"She wasn't feeling well, nauseous, so Hotch sent her home. But ya know Elle," Morgan laughed lightly, "she said to call her in if we get a case."

"She's sick," he said quietly to himself as he walked towards his desk and sat down. He did not have any recollection of Elle taking a sick day since she joined the BAU so she must be really coming down with something.

For Reid, the day passed painfully slowly. He had no idea how much he would miss Elle's presence in the office. The way that she could hold an intelligent conversation with him while they were taking a break and the way that she would playfully joke and flirt with Morgan. As soon as he finished his paperwork, he bolted out of the building and raced to the train station. He made a couple of quick stops before arriving at Elle's house.

He knocked on her front door and anxiously waited for her to answer. She pulled the door open and he smiled softly. She was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, her comfort clothes. She had taken out her contacts and put on her glasses and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. "Hi," she greeted him quietly as she leaned on the door.

"Hey, I brought literature and chicken soup." He smiled as he held up the brown paper bag in his hand. Instead of speaking, she pulled the door open wide and allowed him to step inside her house. He wrapped one arm around her waist and brought her into his chest so that he could kiss her softly on the top of the head. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she smiled as she took him by the hand and led him to her sofa.

He placed the brown paper bag on the coffee table and removed his messenger bag from over his shoulder and placed it on the floor next to the couch. He sat down and immediately pulled her into his arms, pressing her back against his chest and wrapping both arms around her waist. "I missed you at work."

She giggled to herself as she rested her head on his chest. "Really?"

"Yeah," he replied after kissing her hair. "How are you feeling?" He asked for the second time.

"Good. Honestly, I think it might just be upcoming girl problems."

He looked down at her in confusion before realization hit him. "Oh! Oh!" Blush tinged his cheeks. "Sorry."

She laughed, "Its okay."

"So is there anything that I can do for you?" He asked timidly.

"You brought me chicken soup," she smiled.

"Anything else? I brought you a book because my Mom always read to me when I was sick," he confessed quietly. His Mom had always read to him. She had read, easily, a thousand books to him in his childhood.

"That's sweet but I was actually going to get in the bath and then go to bed."

"I can read to you while you're in the bath," he proposed hopefully.

"That's really sweet…"

"And I won't look, I promise!" He added quickly.

She laughed loudly, "You're so cute."

"So will you let me?" He asked thoughtfully.

She smiled to herself. He was so caring. Until they had started dating, she had never realized how considerate, sweet, and protective he could be. She enjoyed knowing that, if need be, he could really take care of her. "Okay, sure. What did you bring me?"

"Well, you were telling me the other day that you've read all of the _Harry Potter_ books except for the last one because you haven't had the time, so I brought my copy to start to read to you."

She slowly got to her feet and stood up in front of him. "I'm going to go and run the bath and I'll sing out to you in a minute."

He nodded, "Okay." He removed his jacket, scarf, and shoes and then took the book out of his messenger bag.

"Okay, Reid, I'm in!"

He smiled as he made his way to her bathroom. He covered the right side of his face with his hand so that he could not see her in the bathtub and she laughed. He hopped up onto the bathroom vanity and leaned his back against the wooden cupboards. He stretched his legs out so that they covered the sink and laid the book is in lap. He opened the front cover of the book and his eyes focused on the pages. "Okay, chapter one, 'The Dark Lord Ascending. The two men appeared out of nowhere, a few yards apart in the narrow, moonlit lane. For a second they stood quite still, wands directed at each other's chests; then, recognizing each other, they stowed their wands beneath their cloaks and started walking briskly in the same direction.'" He paused and looked up from the book. "Are you comfortable?" He asked considerately.

"Yes," she answered dreamily as she had closed her eyes and leaned her head back so that it rested on the edge of the tub. "Your voice is so soothing."

He smiled to himself before he returned to reading aloud from the book.

--------------------

After Reid had left, Elle had gone straight to bed but she woke up the next morning feeling even worse. She had just gotten to her feet when a wave of nausea swept over here. She sprinted to her bathroom and just made it to the toilet before she got sick.

Once she was sure that her stomach was completely empty, she stood up and moved towards the sink. As she brushed her teeth, her mind began to wander. She wasn't stupid, she was the exact opposite, intelligent and well educated, and she knew that the signs didn't look good.

This was the third consecutive morning that she had woken up feeling sick. She had been noticing that her breasts have been extremely tender recently and her period was late. Her view throughout most of her life had been to expect the worst and hope for the best, and that realistic part of her brain was telling her that she was pregnant. But she also knew that the morning sickness and her late period could be attributed to stress and that tender breasts were a sign of impending menstruation. She also knew that, except for that one time just before they left for Los Angeles, she and Reid had always used a condom. And from drawing on her knowledge of biology, it was virtually physically impossible for her to be experiencing the symptoms this early if a baby had been conceived then.

Regardless, she would feel much more comfortable after taking a pregnancy test.

So after work, she carefully dodged Reid's invitation to get a late dinner and drove directly to the pharmacy not far from her house.

She carried the home pregnancy test into her bathroom and became increasingly nervous. When she had thought this out this morning it had seemed so clear and simple, and she had been so calm. Now she was freaking out. What if the test came back positive? She wanted kids but not yet, she wasn't ready. Neither was Reid. She could only imagine his reaction to the news that he was going to be a father. His mouth would drop open, his eyes would grow wide, and when he attempted to speak a small squeak would escape. Besides, they'd only been dating a month!

She took a deep breath before going about her business, setting the pregnancy test on the bathroom vanity, and programming the timer on her watch for three minutes. This was going to be the slowest three minutes of her life.

She began to analyze her relationship with Reid. They were moving really fast and it was scaring her. Couples who've only been together a month aren't supposed to spend every spare moment together like her and Reid do. Sometimes it felt like they'd been together forever, but maybe the fact that they were both profilers played into that as well. They could read each other very easily and without effort. That also scared her. Knowing that her boyfriend could read her thoughts and emotions put her in a very vulnerable position and it almost made her want to put back up the shield that she had taken down for him.

The relatively loud beeping from her watch brought her out of her head and it made her jump. Three minutes was up.

**A/N: Dun dun duhhhh...LOL. Review please!! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback! :) Here's the answer to the cliffhanger...**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**Chapter 15 – "We Need To Talk."**

Negative. She was staring down at a minus sign. The home pregnancy test was giving her a negative result. She was not pregnant.

She sighed in relief and sank down until she was sitting on her bathroom floor, her knees feeling weak. She was willing to admit that she was a bit of a control freak. There were so many things in her life that she couldn't control, so she relished in the things that she could control. She hadn't been able to control her father's death or her brothers call of duty to the Middle East. As profilers, they weren't able to fully control the outcome of the cases that they took; they just tried to make the best out of a bad situation and save one more life. But she was able to control smaller things, like how much she ate in the run of a day. And a small part of her had believed that she was able to control when she would get pregnant. If there was one thing that she knew for certain, it was that she was able to control whether or not she got hurt in a relationship. That mentality was what made up her mind.

After work, she was going to end things with Reid. She didn't want to hurt him but it was better to hurt him now then later when he was more emotionally invested, and she really didn't want to string him along. But what was she going to tell him, that she really cared about him and was breaking up with him because she had just had a pregnancy scare and realized that she was afraid and wanted to protect her feelings? No, she didn't want to tell him the truth because she knew that he would try to kiss her and make it better.

She got to her feet and decided to get ready for work. She needed a shower to at least make herself feel physically clean.

--------------------

Elle sighed inwardly as she watched Reid get up out of his chair. "Are you ready?" He asked with a smile. It was only the two of them and Hotch left in the bullpen.

"I'm going to finish up the rest of this first," she replied smiling. "But I can stop by your apartment after."

"Okay," he replied happily. "I'll see you then."

"Yep." She frowned as she watched him leave the bullpen. He looked so cute and innocent. She truly hoped that he wasn't as infatuated with her as her profiling instincts were telling her; it would make it so much harder.

She finished her paperwork and somewhat reluctantly packed her things. She was going to leave the BAU and go straight to Reid's apartment.

--------------------

Reid dashed to open his door as he heard light knocks that he recognized as those belonging to his girlfriend. He pulled the door open and smiled brightly. He grabbed her by the waist and brought her into him. He kissed her determinedly on the mouth as he pushed the door closed with his foot. "I'm so happy to see you," he gushed.

She squirmed out of his grasp and smiled weakly. "We need to talk," she said uneasily.

"Okay," he replied slightly confused as he led her to the couch. They took their seats and he immediately took her hands in his. "What do we have to talk about?"

She pulled her hands away but covered it inconspicuously by tucking her hair behind her ears. She took a deep breath before she spoke. "I've been thinking…a lot…and I think that we should stop seeing each other," her voice was as even and as calm as she could will it to be.

He felt like he had just been hit by a truck. A look of pure confusion was written all over his face. "What?"

"I think that we're better as just team-mates," she explained. She looked away as soon as he started giving her the puppy dog eyes, those gorgeous eyes were the last thing that she needed right now. She bit down hard on her bottom lip as she felt tears beginning to well up in her own eyes. She was almost angry at herself; she had promised herself that she would not get emotional.

"Elle," he shook his head, "I don't think so and you seem really upset," he said sweetly as he reached to stroke her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to leave now," she announced awkwardly as she got to her feet. She didn't know for how much longer she could maintain her composure.

He quickly followed her. "No, you should stay, we should talk…"

"We did talk," she cut him off.

"Not enough," he replied sadly.

She turned back towards him and leaned in to kiss him lightly on the cheek. "Bye Spencer," she said quietly. "We can be friends."

He nodded halfheartedly as he placed his hand over the spot on his cheek she had kissed and watched her leave his apartment.

--------------------

She practically ran out of his apartment building. It was a million times harder than she had expected it to be. He was so sweet, kind, and gentle…

She groaned. Why was she dwelling on his good qualities when she had just broken up with him? She was supposed to be thinking about how he was so much younger than her, how he was awkward and slightly obsessive compulsive, and how he had a tendency to talk her ear off. But on some level, she liked all of those qualities too.

She got into her car and drove directly to her house. She had just walked through her front door when her home phone rang. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody so she let the machine handle it. "Hi, it's Spencer, and I'm sort of in shock and not really sure what just happened but I really would like to talk, please call me back."

Her resolve finally broke, and she erupted into tears, for the first time in years.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I hope that you liked it. :) What will happen next? Will there be more drama? Review and stay tuned! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :) In this chapter, a flashback is in italics. The flashback is set during Knowledge Is Power, if you read that then you'll know exactly when it took place. ;) Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**Chapter 16 – First Shock, Then Denial, Then Hurt…Then Determination?**

What had just happened? Reid sat on his couch with his phone in his hand. He had just left a message on Elle's machine but he was in a state of shock. She thought that they were better as just team-mates? She wanted them to be just friends? None of it made any sense to him, and that was certainly something that he wasn't used to. She had broken up with him. Was he that bad of a profiler that he couldn't see this coming? Had he misread her signals?

He got to his feet and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. No, he hadn't misread the signals. She had feelings for him and nothing in her behavior, prior to this evening, had given him any indication that she wanted to end things. In New York, she was the one who initiated their first kiss! She had invited him to her mother's house! She was the one who instigated their physical relationship! She confided in him! She had made many comments that hinted at their relationship having longevity! They had a connection; he definitely wasn't imagining that. And the way that she talked to him when they were alone and the way that her body reacted to him when they made love; he was sure that none of that was contrived.

Or maybe his mind had been clouded this whole time? Maybe he was just so infatuated with her that he had convinced himself that she felt the same way? Wow, that was one thought that he did not want to be true. He sat back down again. This hurt way more then he expected it to. In high school, because of his young age, he had been unable to relate to the teenagers who were caught up in romance. Until recently, because of his lack of relationship experience, he had inwardly scolded anyone who complained that they were suffering from "heartbreak". He thought that the whole idea was foolish, absurd, and childish. But it really did hurt. He made a mental note to promise himself that he would never look down on anyone for that reason ever again. He felt terrible because by breaking up with him, she was saying that she didn't want him to be the one that got to kiss, touch, and comfort her. She didn't want him to be the one to make love to her.

She did reciprocate his feelings. She told him so, and she had become such an integral part of his life without even trying. He was with her whenever he could be and when he wasn't with her, he was thinking about her. She had managed to teach him things that he didn't already know, and he didn't mean just from a sexual perspective either. Wait…He stopped his thought process for a moment and leaned forward until his elbows were resting on his knees. Was the sex the problem? He felt his manhood take a personal hit. No man wanted to think that their girlfriend broke up with them because they were terrible in bed. He wasn't fully confident in his abilities and he didn't have the best self-image with regards to his body but he knew that he satisfied her. He had read many articles on the subject before he and Elle had gotten intimate and he knew the giveaways, and she had certainly shown them a couple of times before. Her muscles tensed, her back arched, her breathing got heavier, and she tightened around him. Now that definitely hadn't happened the first time, she practically had to guide him through it, but it had still been special. With his eidetic memory, it was easy to remember every word and visual. But it was his fascination with her that resulted in him remembering every sound, movement, and feeling.

"_Are you sure about this?" He asked nervously._

_She laughed lightly and then gave him a serious look. "I'm only sure if you're sure."_

"_I'm sure."_

_She gave him a small smile as he rolled her over so that they were laying side by side, facing each other. He watched his hands shake and tremble as he slowly pulled on the strings of her bikini bottom. Once he had gotten it untied she pulled it off of her and flung it on the floor. It was obvious that he was extremely nervous so he smiled thankfully when she ran a hand through his soft hair and spoke comfortingly, "It's okay, it's your first time, but you don't have to be nervous."_

_He looked down, embarrassed. "It's just that...I had this all planned out in my head and now here you are...naked...and my mind has gone completely blank." He glanced up again. She was so beautiful. His eyes wandered from her face down to her chest where her nipples were erect, over her fit stomach, and down to her center. He gulped nervously as his body trembled._

_She smiled at him brightly as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. "That's kinda sweet, you're so adorable."_

_"I've never seen a woman naked before," he blurted out. His mind raced a mile a minute and his eyes widened as he realized what he had just said._

_She smiled. "Oh my God, really?" He nodded shyly; his face and neck were now blood red. She placed his hand on her hip and moved it slowly up her side and then over her stomach. She looked at him sweetly as he swallowed nervously. "Well then, maybe you should," she paused and moved his hand up her abdomen until it covered her breast, "explore." She covered his hand with her own and kept it in place as she placed her free hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in. She kissed him hungrily. She slipped her tongue anxiously into his mouth as she wrapped both of her hands around his neck. She smiled to herself as he did not remove his hand._

_He had gone painfully hard once he had seen her naked but now with his hand on her soft, large, perfectly rounded breast, his erection throbbed painfully. He was almost ashamed by how horny he was. He kissed her back as he thought about what he should do with his hand. He came to the conclusion that he couldn't contain himself much longer so he ran his thumb back and forth across her nipple making her moan into his mouth. She rolled over onto her back as he placed both of his hands on her chest. She closed her eyes, moaned his first name lowly, and arched her back as he gently grasped her breasts._

_He was pleased to see that she responded positively to his eager fondling of her breasts. He took note of every moan, sigh, and shiver so that he could use the information to please her even more. He wanted to be attentive and aware of her needs._

_He climbed on top of her and he instantly felt her push his boxers down to his knees and push them off of his legs with her feet. He panicked a little but he tried to disguise it as much as possible._

_Elle reached into the open drawer and took out the box of condoms. She opened it and tore the wrapper off of one. She placed the box back in the bedside table drawer and shut it and threw the wrapper on the table before she slipped the condom on him. He breathed a silent sigh of relief when she took control and decided to do it herself instead of handing it to him, simply because he had never done it before. Unless you count those awkward sexual health classes that they make you take in your freshman year of high school where you have to put a condom on a banana. But when he was forced to do that he wasn't even a teenager yet and the experience had been absolutely mortifying. As she slipped the condom on, he groaned and shut his eyes. He felt pangs of guilt, he was sure that Elle could tell that he was boyishly eager; he was as hard as a rock. He felt somewhat selfish._

_He reopened his eyes and looked down at her nervously. She ran both of her hands through his brown hair again. She gave him a warm smile. "It's okay, go ahead."_

_He took a deep breath before he entered her, as he did so she let out a sharp gasp. "Am I hurting you?" He asked concerned. He didn't care about sounding conceited, he knew that he was well equipped, but when it came down to it he would rather do anything than hurt her._

_She shook her head. "No, it's okay." _

_He looked into her eyes. "Are you sure?"_

_She nodded. "Mmm hmm." She leaned forward and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as she kissed him passionately. He produced a deep noise from the back of his throat; her change in position had made the friction even more pleasurable. She nipped at his neck before she whispered, "Just get used to it. You feel so good inside me." Well that was easily the best confidence boost that he had ever had in his life._

_He wound a hand in her hair and kissed her intensely before she fell back onto the bed and he began to thrust into her slowly. She arched her back and let out low, melodic moans as he did so. He repeated her name over and over again once he had felt her interior muscles clench around his erection for the first time. He had obviously read about sexual intercourse but it was nothing like he had imagined. In fact, for him, this was probably the one time that reality lived up to fantasy and he had a feeling that this was in large part due to his partner. _

_He found the compulsive need to move faster and faster and he couldn't stop his body from doing so. He leaned down and kissed her neck as he thrust in harder with each push and he felt her fingernails lightly grazing his skin. He couldn't help himself from grasping her hips with his big hands; they were moving so perfectly beneath him that it made him even harder. _

_He was finishing quickly, and he cursed himself for it, but he couldn't control himself. He was sweating unbelievably, and where their bodies were joined was wet and warm. The sensation of pleasure was absolutely amazing. She was amazing. Her moans and cries definitely didn't help his effort to prolong the experience; he found the sounds that she was making incredibly arousing. His resolve finally broke, he cried out her name as he finished inside of her and he heard her cry out his name in return._

_He lay on top of her with his eyes closed as he caught his breath and allowed his heartbeat to slow. He could tell that she was also exhausted as he felt her stomach rise and fall beneath him. They were both glistening with sweat, their hair was messy, they both now possessed hickies and bite marks on their necks, and he had scratches on his back and she had the distinct imprints of his slender fingers on her hips. He looked up at her and smiled warmly before he carefully pulled out and got up off of her. He went into the bathroom and disposed of the used condom._

_He walked back into the bedroom and stood on the threshold between the two rooms as he looked around the room for his boxers. His brain hadn't registered the fact that he was still nude until he looked down and realized how exposed he was. He blushed profusely and he heard her giggle softly. He snatched up his boxers off of the floor near the foot of the bed and quickly pulled them on._

_He smiled timidly as he crawled into bed beside her. They turned on their sides so that they were facing each other. She inched closer to him and kissed him softly on the lips. He smiled excitedly before he kissed her back intensely; he was still experiencing euphoria from having sex for the first time._

_They lay facing each other in a comfortable silence until she spoke up. "Spencer," she said sweetly. He loved the way that she said his first name and he noticed that she said it more frequently when they were alone._

_"Yeah," he replied alertly._

_"Had you ever seen a girl topless before?"_

_He shook his head shyly as he blushed. "No, why?"_

_"I was just wondering," she grinned, "because you've been staring at my boobs for the past ten minutes."_

_He turned an even deeper crimson. "I am sooo sorry..."_

_She cut him off, "No, it's okay, when you do it its kinda cute," she smirked, "and it's nice to know that you like them."_

_"I do," he blurted out. He looked down at the bedcovers. He was determined to discover how she could make him say things that he wouldn't even think about saying to other people._

_She lifted his chin up and kissed him. "You're too cute." He moved closer to her as he started to kiss along her neck. He brought a hand up to gently stroke her chest and she moaned approvingly as he did so._

_She shifted a little so that she was lying on half of his body. He moved back up to kiss her on the lips and as the kiss deepened, and his grasp on her breast increased, she tried to move entirely on top of him but pulled back when she collided with his erected member._

_He blushed again as he noticed her reaction but she simply smiled at him. "Maybe we should wait until tomorrow."_

_He nodded awkwardly. "Okay."_

_She smiled at him before she kissed him quickly on the lips. "Do you wanna do me a favor sweetie?"_

_He smiled back at her. "Sure, anything."_

_"Can you get me your shirt to wear?"_

_He smiled. "Of course." He got up out of bed and picked his dress shirt up off of the floor. He passed it to her as he got back in bed._

_She sat up and slipped her arms into his shirt. She turned towards him and snickered. "I'm sorry that I can't be topless all the time," she teased. He covered his face with his hands and she giggled. "I'm only kidding." She finished buttoning up his shirt and lay down next to him, cuddling into his chest. "And you're too cute."_

He hadn't made her climax but she had revealed to him later that before that night she hadn't had sex in almost a year and a half and she honestly thought that their first time had been slow, sweet, and nice at first, and then as the passion built it was fast and hard. She had distinctly used the word great the morning after and later changed her decree to incredible.

He sighed heavily as he realized that he would have problems going back to being her teammate who sat across from her in the bullpen. No, admitting that he would need to adjust to being her ex-boyfriend meant that he was giving up, which he certainly was not! He wasn't going to give up. He had cowered away from things before in his life and he was not about to do that now. Elle meant too much to him. He was determined to find out the real reason behind their abrupt breakup and then he was going to win her back.

**A/N: What will Reid do next? Stay tuned to find out. LOL. It may be a little while until the next update because I am super busy at the moment but I promise to do my best to update quickly. Review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and thank you for waiting a whole week for this chapter. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**Chapter 17 – Making It Public**

Elle was just about to leave her house for work when her doorbell rang. She looked at her door curiously before slowly pulling it open. She recognized the courier as the same one that had shown up at her door on Valentine's Day. "Delivery for Elle Greenaway," he announced. She quickly signed for the delivery and accepted the box from him. She pushed her door closed with her foot before walking into her living room and laying the box on the coffee table.

She removed the cover of the box and sighed loudly. It was a bouquet of lilies and she knew exactly who they were from. She didn't know whether she wanted to kiss him or kill him. He knew how important lilies were to her.

She placed the cover back on the box before gathering her things and leaving her house.

--------------------

Because of the delivery she arrived later than she normally did for work, and she automatically thought that that was part of his plan when she saw him appear in the underground parking lot. She had arrived at the same time as the train. She waited at the elevator and he came to stand beside her.

"Good morning Elle," Reid said smiling.

"Good morning," she replied politely. He seemed very upbeat and pleasant. Deep down, she hoped that that was also part of his plan. If not, she felt hurt. Could he really get over her that easily?

The elevator doors slid open and they both stepped inside. "Did you get my flowers?" He asked excitedly and she simply nodded. "Can we talk?" He asked with a small grin and she was wondering where his new found confidence was coming from.

"That's what we're doing now, aren't we?" She replied snappily. He lunged forward and stopped the elevator. "Reid! What the hell are you doing?"

"Giving us time to talk," he answered as if it was the most obvious response in the world.

"Why did you break up with me?"

"I told you, it's not working, we're better as teammates."

"How is it not working?" He asked confused. "I thought that we were great…more than great," he smiled brightly.

She turned so that her whole body faced his. She put on her best mask before speaking. "Reid, I'm almost 31 and you're 25, we're at different places in our lives and I think that we both know that this isn't long-term, so what's the point?"

He looked down at his shoes and bit down hard on his bottom lip. She sounded completely serious and it hurt…a lot. She had probably thrown his flowers in the garbage and he noticed that she wasn't wearing the necklace that he had given her. The necklace that she had worn every single day since the day that he gave it to her.

"Okay," he said quietly as he pushed the button and restarted the elevator.

"I'm sorry," she whispered guiltily.

"It's okay," he mumbled.

The elevator stopped, the doors opened, and they walked out onto the BAU floor. Elle walked into the bullpen, with Reid slightly behind her, and took a seat at her desk.

"Good morning," Morgan smiled as he spun his chair so that he faced his two colleagues. "How are the love birds this morning?" Neither one of them answered his question so he chuckled softly. "Trouble in paradise?" Elle glared at him and he immediately regretted his teasing. Something was obviously agitating the brunette.

Morgan looked at Reid curiously as the younger man kept his head down as he placed his messenger bag on his desk and then got up out of his chair and walked towards the kitchen. Morgan pushed his chair away from his desk and quickly hopped out of it. "Hey Reid," he said as he leaned against the counter in the kitchen and watched the genius pour himself a cup of coffee. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Reid answered vaguely.

Morgan frowned; something was going on with Reid as well. "What's with you and Elle?" He asked nonchalantly. They were Elle and Reid; they acted like teenagers around each other. Elle had a permanent smile on her face when they were together and Reid worshipped the ground that she walked on. No way was there something seriously wrong.

"She broke up with me," Reid replied bluntly.

"What?" Morgan asked in shock. "What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," he snapped before picking up his coffee mug and heading back to his desk.

Morgan stayed rooted to the floor and digested Reid's words. If someone had approached him two months ago and told him that Elle and Reid were going to be a couple then he would have laughed in their face. But now, he found the fact that their relationship only lasted a month unbelievable. He turned and walked towards Garcia's office. He knocked on her half opened door and she quickly spun around in her computer chair.

"Hey sugar, what's up?" She asked perkily.

He decided to deliver the news right away. "Elle and Reid broke up."

Her mouth fell open. "What?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I was just talking to Reid and he said that Elle broke up with him."

"WHY?" She demanded loudly.

Morgan raised his hands defensively. "I dunno, he doesn't want to talk about it."

"I'll get to the bottom of this," she stated determinedly.

"Garcia, what are you going to do?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," she replied trying to sound innocent. She turned back around so that she faced her desk and began to furiously punch numbers on her phone.

Morgan only heard Garcia's end of the conversation.

"Hey Elle…I got all that info on that case you asked about…you know, the case you asked about last Tuesday when me, you, and JJ went out for lunch…the one that you're brother is working…yes! That one…okay, cya in like a minute." She ended the call and turned back to Morgan.

"What case?" He asked confused.

She shrugged, "I dunno. But her brother is a detective; I figured I was taking a good bet." He laughed to himself; she could be so devious. "Okay, now get out before she gets here."

Morgan left and seconds late, Elle appeared. "Hey Garcia, thanks for getting me that…"

Garcia cut her off, "Close the door and explain why you are no longer the arm candy of our favorite genius."

Elle sighed heavily as she pushed the door of Garcia's office closed. "I don't want to talk about my personal life in the office." She was not in a good mood and Garcia was the most persistent person that she had ever met. It was not a good combination.

"I'll hassle you."

Elle was aware that her words were completely true, and rather than fight and argue with her, she decided to get right to the point. Well…not the real point but the one that she had conjured in her head. "It doesn't make any sense, Reid and I." Garcia tilted her head to the side, obviously curious. "The age difference is too much, we're at different places." That phrase had become her mantra. "Simple as that." She spun around and placed her hand on the doorknob. "I'm going to go back to work."

Garcia stared at the door as the brunette closed the door behind her. Something seemed off. She turned back to her phone and dialed another familiar number.

"Special Agent Jennifer Jareau of the BAU," the media liaison answered professionally.

"Hey Jayge, guess what?"

"What?" She replied curiously.

"Elle broke up with Reid!" Garcia exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" JJ asked in shock.

Garcia nodded furiously to herself. "Yup, heard it straight from the source."

"Wow…"

"Yeah, I know! Now what can we do?" Garcia asked urgently.

"What do you mean, what can we do? I'm not one to pry, Garcia…"

The tech quickly cut off her friend, "Ah hush! Now, here's what I'm thinking. Tomorrow is that whole team bonding thing right?"

"Yes," JJ answered slowly. "BAU Competition Day."

"And all you guys are on one team?"

"Well, Hotch, Morgan, Reid, Elle, and I, you and Gideon just get to sit back, watch, and laugh."

Garcia laughed briefly before turning serious again. "And you get a say in who participates in what events right?"

"Yes…where are you going with this, Garcia?"

"Well, I just have a few little ideas on how to drive Elle insane…"

**A/N: Now I know that Elle is being a little bitchy but you have to admit that its totally in character right? Feel free to comment if you think its not. In the next chapter, the BAU try to have a little competitive fun and Garcia continues to pry. Review!! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and enthusiasm! :) The flashback is in italics.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always, and I also do not own the movies that I mention. LOL.**

**Chapter 18 – Competition, Close Quarters, and Chick Flicks**

_Quantico, Virginia_

_Behavioural Analysis Unit Headquarters _

The BAU's A-team, including Garcia, gathered in the conference room, but it was not because of an impending case. The reason was because the Director felt that one of the most crucial departments in the Bureau could benefit from a day of healthy competition. So, they would be competing against the other five teams of the BAU in a series of events. From what they had heard, some of the events would be similar to the ones that they had had to complete while at the Academy. Others would be significantly different.

"Good morning," JJ started with a small smile on her face. "I have the day's schedule." She passed the sheets around the table. "We start in an hour."

Gideon smiled pleasantly as he got up out of his chair. "Well, have fun. I have classes all morning."

JJ had been informed that a team could only consist of five members, so the fact that Gideon was teaching most of the day and Garcia was excited to be a spectator, meant that their team would be her, Elle, Reid, Morgan, and Hotch. She thought that she had the best team in the whole unit but of course, she was biased.

"So what do we have to do?" Morgan asked curiously once Gideon had left the room.

"We're all doing the sit-ups, push-ups, and pull-ups. There are two heats of a 300 meter sprint, so I suggested Morgan in the first heat and Elle in the second," JJ responded. They all nodded, at ease with her decisions. "Then there's the mile and a half run which I said that I'd do. I used to have to do that twice a week in college. Then there's a team swim which needs three people so Hotch, Reid, and Elle, how's your swimming?"

"Good," they replied in unison.

"Then lunch, and we can strategize the afternoon at that time."

"Sounds like a plan," Hotch stated as he stood up.

"Oh wait a second!" JJ exclaimed. "We get t-shirts. We're Team Hotchner," she snickered. Hotch smiled playfully to himself as he accepted the black t-shirt that had Team Hotchner written across the front and his last name written across the back. "Garcia, you get one too."

"Yay!" She replied excitedly as she snatched the t-shirt from JJ's hand like an eager child.

JJ laughed at the other blonde's reaction before handing out the rest of the t-shirts and getting up out of her seat. "I'm going to go to the locker room to change."

"Yeah, me too," Elle said as she followed JJ out of the conference room.

They made their way to the women's locker room and found their designated lockers which were in close proximity. "So…" JJ started hesitantly.

"Garcia told you, right?" Elle asked automatically as she removed a pair of sweat pants and a long-sleeved t-shirt from her locker.

"Yeah," she answered honestly. "I'm not going to oppose your logic or argue with you. I just want to point out that he's hardly spoken since he came in this morning and that he didn't take his eyes off you during our little meeting in the conference room."

Elle did not comment on JJ's words. She simply changed into her clothes and pulled her long hair back into a ponytail. JJ did the same and then they both pulled on their team shirts. They left the locker room and met the rest of the team in the Academy's gymnasium.

Sit-ups, push-ups, and pull-ups passed quickly as each team member had a one minute time limit to do as many as possible. After the first three events, the six teams were practically even. All of the agents participating were fit and most of them had been strong competitors on high school and college teams.

They made their way outside into the crisp, chilly winter morning for the sprints. Their team stood on the sidelines as Morgan jogged towards the start line for the first heat.

"It's cruel to make you guys race in this weather," Garcia stated as she pulled Morgan's jacket tighter around her body. For some insane reason, he had decided to run in just his fatigues and t-shirt.

Elle involuntarily shivered and Reid took notice and spoke in a full sentence for the first time this morning. "Would you like my sweater?" Reid was wearing four layers, a wife beater, a dress shirt, his team t-shirt, and finally, a brown, zip-up, hooded sweater, while Elle had neglected to wear a jacket or a sweater.

"No, its okay," she answered quickly.

Reid frowned as she shivered again. "Here." He removed his sweater and handed it to her. He smiled inwardly as she pulled it on.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"Ooh! They're gonna start!" Garcia yelled excitedly.

They all stopped talking and watched as one of the Senior SSA's fired the starting gun and the six agents bolted out of their starting blocks. Morgan was very fast, definitely the fastest of their unit. But Agent Maxwell Westman from C-team had a reputation for moving like lightning and he did not disappoint. He finished in first place and bet Morgan by a stride and a half.

Morgan slowly jogged towards them. He took several deep breaths before he spoke. "Sorry guys."

"Don't apologize! You ran like, super fast," Garcia replied quickly.

"And second place is fifty points," Hotch added.

"Bring home a first place Elle," Morgan breathed heavily.

The brunette pressed her fist against his before discarding Reid's sweater. "If one of them calls me sweetheart or baby, I swear to God…" she mumbled before she walked towards the start line.

Morgan laughed at his friend's comment before turning to Garcia. "Are you cold girl?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm good. Is Elle fast?" She asked curiously.

JJ, Hotch, and Morgan chuckled together. "What?" Reid and Garcia asked in unison. They were both confused.

"Just watch," Morgan laughed, "you'll see."

A loud 'bang' signaled the start and the six agents took off. As expected, Elle was the only woman in the heat. But Garcia and JJ were immensely proud to be of the female gender at the moment because Elle easily finished first.

"Wow, that was fast," Garcia laughed lightly.

JJ nodded, "Yeah."

"How did we not know that Elle was that fast?" Garcia asked curiously.

"Well," Morgan laughed, "you don't get to travel with us."

"And Reid has never been on a raid with us where Elle has taken off after an unsub," JJ added.

"Very nice," Morgan said while grinning when Elle was within ear shot.

"Thank you," she panted. "I love beating those guys."

JJ laughed before speaking, "Well I should go to the start line of my race."

"See ya at the finish line, Jayge," Garcia said with a smile.

"Yeah, kick some ass," Elle wheezed.

Hotch, Morgan, Elle, Reid, and Garcia leisurely walked towards the finish line while JJ walked in the opposite direction alongside five men. Hotch knew that JJ had received full marks on this portion of her Physical Fitness Test while she was at the Academy and he hoped that she gave a repeat performance. C-team was running Maxwell Westman again, so hopefully he was tiring.

The six agents disappeared into the Quantico woods. All of them, except for Garcia, were aware that not only was it a one point five mile run but it was through the rough forest.

They heard the start gun go off once again and waited in anticipation. "It should take them roughly ten minutes," Reid stated.

"I did it in nine." Morgan laughed as Elle rolled her eyes.

Eight minutes later, Garcia pointed to the edge of the woods. "Hey! I think that I see people!"

Hotch squinted. "Yeah, I see JJ…and someone else."

They all saw JJ's petite frame in the lead. She was 5'5" without heels and she had a thin, athletic build. She was pretty much the physical opposite of Agent Kyle Taylor of B-team, who was in a close second. He was 6'6" and stocky but he was a lot faster than he looked. Maybe it was the length of his legs that gave him an advantage.

"Come on Jayge," Reid heard Elle wish quietly.

They had about one hundred and fifty meters left and JJ was actually beginning to accelerate. Reid glanced down at his wrist watch. "She may beat her own personal record."

Morgan, Garcia, and Elle cheered loudly as JJ crossed the finish line. The blonde bent over and rested her hands on her knees as she took deep breaths. "Great job JJ," a deep voice said from somewhere behind her.

"Thanks Kyle, you too." She had been in the same class as him at the Academy so they knew each other, and she would admit that she found him attractive. He was handsome and polite, and the office rumor was that he had a little bit of a crush on her. JJ stood up straight and high-fived Elle and Morgan.

"Well I guess we should make our way over to the pool," Hotch said as he began to walk towards the FBI Academy pool.

Elle walked alongside him, Morgan and Reid walked slightly behind, and Garcia, JJ, and Agent Taylor behind them. Garcia glared at her fellow blonde as she subtly flirted with the burly agent.

"Are you doing the swim?" Taylor asked in his distinct Alabamian accent.

She shook her head. "No, are you?"

"Yeah," he replied shyly.

"Well, you should have an advantage where you're so tall," she laughed lightly.

"JJ," Garcia mumbled in her right ear. "You do remember the goal of today, don't you?"

"Yes Garcia," JJ replied through a forced smile.

"Okay, then no getting distracted by muscley agents from the South."

JJ laughed as they reached the entrance to the pool and Taylor chivalrously held the door open for her and Garcia. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I have to go change," he said before smiling and then sprinting towards the men's locker room.

JJ, Morgan, and Garcia took a seat in the bleachers as Hotch, Elle, and Reid also left to change. The large locker rooms connected the pool with the gymnasium so it was easy for most of the agents who worked at BAU Headquarters to keep a few changes of clothes and toiletries in their designated locker.

Reid used a changing room to put on his knee length wetsuit. Most people found it strange that he even owned one, and in reality he owned two, but he enjoyed swimming and he preferred it over plain swimming trunks. Maybe it had something to do with the insecurities he had with showing his skinny, pale, undefined torso. He stepped out of the changing room and shoved his clothes into his locker. Right now he hated the FBI Academy pool. Early last year, right before Elle had started working at the BAU, he had accidentally bumped into her here.

_He had just finished practicing for his firearms qualification and was on his way to the gym for a quick workout before he went home. He was walking down a long, empty hallway when he passed the door to the swimming pool. He paused and thought for a moment, through the pool was the quickest way to the gym since they shared locker rooms. He shrugged to himself before he pushed the door open and stepped onto the tiled floor, the smell of chlorine hitting him immediately. He instantly wished that he had taken the long route to the gymnasium as he heard splashing. He looked into the pool and saw a female form cutting through the water quickly and smoothly._

_He hung his head and began to walk swiftly across the floor towards the men's locker room, hoping to avoid an awkward conversation with whoever was swimming. "Hey!" He stopped as he heard a vaguely familiar voice call out. He slowly turned around and smiled self-consciously at the attractive brunette in a bathing suit who he recognized as Supervisory Special Agent Elle Greenaway from the Seattle field office. She had been recently promoted to the BAU but was not due to start work until next week._

"_Dr. Reid, right?" She asked smiling._

_He gave her a small nod. "Yeah. Agent Greenaway?"_

_She laughed lightly, "Elle."_

_He smiled timidly as blush crept across his face. He automatically looked down at his shoes as he caught himself staring at her. She was tall and slim with long legs and __very__ defined curves. Her body mixed with the fact that she didn't know him made him a little anxious and uncomfortable around her._

"_So what are you doing here?"_

_He reluctantly made eye contact with her. She had gorgeous eyes. "Oh I was just practicing for my firearms qualification."_

"_How did that go?" She asked, making polite conversation._

_He shrugged. "Umm...okay…" He tucked his stray hair behind his ear. "What about you?"_

"_I was just bored so I decided to go for a swim."_

_He caught himself staring at her for the second time and looked at his watch as a ploy. "Oh, I better get going...but I'll see you later...at work next week," he added as he turned and began to walk away._

"_Yeah maybe you can show me around the BAU," she called out as he reached the door._

_He pushed the door open clumsily and stumbled into the locker room. He took a deep breath. Sure, he found JJ attractive, almost all men did, and he loved spending time with Garcia, but he never had to worry about getting flustered at work because he found himself staring at body parts that he really shouldn't be staring at. He cursed under his breath at the tightness in his boxers. "And her desk is across from mine...damn it!"_

"Hey Reid."

Hotch's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Yes?"

"You ready?" The older man asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Yeah," Reid answered as he closed and locked his locker.

Hotch and Reid walked out onto the pool deck where most of the other agents where. Reid couldn't remember ever feeling so…inadequate. All of the men surrounding him were very fit, Hotch included. He sighed inwardly as he spotted Elle perched on one of the starting blocks. She was wearing a black, one-piece bathing suit and her legs looked fantastic. So the wetsuit that clung to him like a second skin may not have been the best decision. He began to devote all of his energy to not publicly embarrassing himself.

He walked towards her, where Hotch was already standing, and heard them talking strategy. "I used to dive, I can get a pretty good jump off the start," Elle stated as she began to stretch her arm and shoulder muscles.

"Reid, do you want to anchor?" Hotch asked.

"Sure," he replied huskily as he stared down at Elle.

She felt his big, brown eyes boring into her and she reflexively turned away. She couldn't deny the fact that he looked unbelievable. He looked like a model with his windswept hair and perfect bone structure. And that wetsuit only triggered memories of him barely clothed and how truly sexy he looked nude.

Meanwhile……

JJ, Garcia, and Morgan watched the scene unfold with great interest.

"See that," Garcia said in a hushed voice, "sparks are flying!"

Morgan laughed lightly, "They just look like they want to jump each other."

"Excellent," Garcia chuckled devilishly.

"What is all my meddling with the participants of the events suppose to accomplish, Garcia?" JJ asked curiously.

"Getting them back together, obviously!"

"Its looks like you're leading them down the path of breakup sex," Morgan stated with laughter.

"Elle wouldn't have breakup sex with Reid," JJ replied. "She knows that he's too emotionally invested."

"Thank you JJ," Garcia smiled proudly.

Morgan laughed again. "We'll see."

--------------------

After the team swim race, which they had won in a very close race with B-team, all of the participants took quick showers to wash off the chlorine before they all took a lunch break. The seating in the cafeteria was very much like high school with each team giving off the appearance of a clique. Except for the occasional personal beef, most of the agents of the BAU were on good speaking terms but today was about competition and bonding within your team. It made sense that they all sat and ate separate from each other.

Morgan finished his lunch of a salad, two BLT sandwiches, a small carton of milk, and an apple before asking JJ the question that was on all of their minds. "So what's going on after lunch?"

She took a sip of her water before answering. "Well, its three events going on at the same time so we're supposed to pick our participants wisely."

"What are the events?" Elle asked as she slowly peeled back the wrapper on her chocolate bar. She needed the energy and the sugar rush.

"Target shooting, so I automatically thought of Hotch and all of those trophies in his office." They all watched as their supervisor's expression softened and turned into a smile. "But we need two people."

"You're a pretty good shot JJ."

"Thanks Morgan," she smiled. "So Hotch and I?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay, next is hand-to-hand combat?"

Elle chuckled, "As much as I'd love to show all those guys that I can kick their ass, I know Morgan loves sparring."

Morgan laughed at the brunette's comment. "Sure, I'll do it."

"So what does that leave for Elle and Reid?" Garcia asked excitedly.

"It's this trivia thing that the trainees made up. Whoever gets the most questions right wins," JJ explained.

"Sounds tailor-made for Reid," Morgan teased.

"The questions are about everything apparently, serial killers, popular culture, geography, linguistics…everything," she laughed.

"Sounds like Elle and Reid would make a good pair for that," Hotch stated, and Elle actually appreciated the fact that his words were not laced with innuendos.

"The rumor is that there are almost a thousand questions," JJ added. "No internet and no books allowed so you're going to be confined to a classroom…for three hours."

Garcia's smile was uncontrollable while Elle let out a small sigh and Reid hid his satisfied smirk.

JJ looked down at her watch. "Time to go. Have fun."

They split into groups. Hotch and JJ headed toward the Firearms Training Facility, Garcia followed Morgan to the gymnasium, and Elle and Reid walked towards the portion of the FBI Academy that held the classrooms.

--------------------

Elle opened the door to the classroom that she and Reid had been assigned to. The room was relatively small and had only ten student desks and one teacher's desk. On the teacher's desk was a fairly high stack of paper, two clipboards, a pack of already sharpened pencils, a coffee pot, and two mugs. Elle walked towards the desk and ripped open the pack of pencils. She looked down at the stack of paper and then up at the clock.

"We have three hours; I guess we better get started."

Reid frowned; Elle was not in a talkative mood.

Elle sat on top of one of the desks and folded her legs under her. Reid placed the stack of paper on the chair of the desk Elle was sat on and he took a seat on the floor. They divided the work into two halves.

Twenty minutes in, Reid was on his fifth fact sheet and Elle was on her fourth. Elle laid her pencil down. The room was disgustingly warm. She glanced down at Reid who was completely concentrated on completing his task. He looked adorable when he concentrated. She shook her head in frustration before picking up her pencil again and resuming her work.

By the time she was finished her sixth fact sheet she had to take off her team t-shirt. She turned around and laid her clipboard and pencil on the desk behind her. Reid watched as she placed both of her hands on the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She tossed it on the chair in front of her and then returned to her clipboard.

An hour and a half later, Elle had moved from the desk to the floor. She was leaning against the back wall with her knees brought up almost against her chest, except for the clipboard she had placed on her thighs.

Reid slid over to sit next to her. "Practically finished, I have some left out here and there."

She laughed as she continued to write. "The genius has something left out," she joked.

"Well I don't know everything," he replied good-naturedly. He passed her the few sheets that he hadn't been able to complete.

"I'll take a look." She removed the sheet she was currently working on and clipped on one of Reid's sheets. He laughed lightly as she filled in the empty spaces without hesitation.

He moved closer to her. "You're so intelligent." He worked up all of his courage and made sure that he was prepared to receive a slap across the face. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled back, looked into her eyes and then kissed her again, longer this time.

She found herself involuntarily kissing him back but once she felt him place a hand on the back of her head she snapped out of it. "No," she said bluntly.

"But you kissed me back," he whined.

Elle looked down at her paper. "I know, I'm sorry but this is not what people who are just friends do."

He leaned back against the wall and folded his arms across his chest. He thought of one easy way to solve that problem. He pulled his t-shirt off and tossed it on a chair. "It's warm in here." He shifted so that he was facing her and he tucked a strand of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail and into her face behind her ear. "You're so gorgeous."

She tilted her head away from him. "You don't get to say that anymore." She was surprised by how persistent he was being. Something must have been in his lunch.

She finished filling out one sheet and moved on to the next. He ran the back of his hand down her neck and, as usual, his touch made her shiver. He placed his hands on her shoulders and began to lightly massage them. "You're tense," he said quietly.

"No, I'm not," she replied defiantly. He laughed at her stubbornness as he continued to massage her shoulders. She squirmed, "Reid, can you stop that please?"

He removed his hands from her shoulders obediently but he just inched closer to her. He looked over her shoulder to see what she was writing and she could feel him breathing on her neck. She finished filling out the empty spaces on another sheet and then moved on to the next.

He decided that it was now or never. No risk, no reward. "Elle," he began to whisper in her ear, "Do you remember my birthday in Miami?" He looked at her and smirked but she tried her best to ignore him. "Or in Los Angeles when our bureau SUV broke down?" She shifted uncomfortably and felt herself becoming warmer and the sexual tension mounting. "And later that night?" He grinned but she occupied herself by replacing a completed sheet with a blank one, the last of the lot. She became nervous as she realized that after this sheet they were finished with loads of time to spare. He continued to whisper as she wrote in her steady penmanship. "Do you remember the next night?" He smirked again, "I know I do." He ran his hand along her neck again. "And in the shower?" She shifted once again. She temporarily stopped writing and relaxed her right hand and he took that as a sign to whisper, "Our first time?" She dropped her pencil and felt herself becoming warmer and warmer. He leaned over her and filled in the single space that she had left blank. He smiled up at her triumphantly once he finished writing.

Without thinking she let her clipboard fall to the floor and placed both of her hands on the sides of his face and began kissing him. She moaned from the contact of his soft lips. Once she felt him kissing her back she straddled him. Neither of them could remember the intensity being more evident. They kissed like they'd been apart for years. Reid welcomed Elle's burst of passion while Elle's body didn't give her head any other choice. She loved the way that he kissed her and she loved the way that his big hands slowly moved over her body. She frantically took off her long sleeved shirt and threw it behind her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and straightened up her back as she returned to hungrily kissing him.

He slipped both of his hands under her white tank top and moved them quickly up her stomach. She ran her fingernails along the outside of his dress shirt and in response he wrapped one of his hands around her side and forcefully pulled her towards him. "Spencer," she quietly moaned as he kissed along her neck and collarbone and his thumbs simultaneously grazed the sides of her breasts under the cups of her bra.

She pulled back so that she could take off his dress shirt. She rapidly unbuttoned his shirt and in the process lightly scratched his chest with her long fingernails. She took in the features of his chest and abs.

He moved his hands down to the small of her back and pushed her against him. He kissed her on the lips and she willingly accepted his eager tongue as he slid his hands inside the back of her sweat pants. She gradually pulled back during the kiss, causing him to lean slightly forward. She began kissing his neck as she ran her hands along the inside of his legs and excruciatingly slowly up his body until she reached his shoulders. He contorted his face in pleasure before she moved back up to kiss him on the lips. He playfully clutched her butt and her reaction was to seductively bit down on his bottom lip. He moved his hands around to the front of her body and fiddled with the top edge of her cotton panties. He smiled to himself; she always wore lace underwear, but she didn't wear lace when she worked out.

At that moment Elle's brain finally managed to kick in. She pulled back from the kiss and quickly got up off of him. She scratched her scalp in frustration. "What the hell am I doing?" She asked herself quietly.

"Elle, come back," he pleaded quietly.

She glanced at his flushed skin, ruffled hair, and kiss swollen lips before turning away. She picked up her green, long sleeved shirt off of the floor and carelessly shoved it on, followed by the black t-shirt she had taken off previously. She snatched their set of fact sheets off of the floor and promptly finished filling out the last one. "I'm going to pass these in now," she said awkwardly as she walked towards the door.

Once she had left the room, Reid acted in response. He slammed his fist against the wall. "Damn it!" He yelled angrily. He was so stupid. He needed to talk to her, not jump her bones.

--------------------

The day came to an end and the BAU's A-team finished at the top of list. They never would have lived it down otherwise. They were already a tightly knit group and they didn't see how a day of inter-BAU competition was suppose to bond them together, but they did welcome the fact that they didn't have to look at one crime scene photo all day.

Hotch and JJ were the first ones to leave the office, for once. Garcia left next and she was still wearing her Team Hotchner t-shirt. Reid watched closely as Elle packed her things and slung her bag over her shoulder. He decided not to chase after her as he watched her step into the elevator.

He quickly changed his mind when the elevator doors slid shut. He grabbed his messenger bag and sprinted towards the elevator. The ride down to the underground parking lot had never seemed so long. He flew out of the elevator once the doors opened.

"Elle!" He yelled after her as he ran across the parking lot, steadily gaining ground on her as she moved towards her car. "Can we talk?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned around. "We've already _talked_."

"No we haven't," he shook his head furiously. "What happened in that room…?"

She abruptly cut him off, "What happened in that room was a mistake."

He shook his head again. "No, it wasn't."

"It was a momentary lapse of judgment," she said defensively, "it didn't mean anything."

"Yes it did! It always means something! You taught me that," he finished quietly as he walked up to her.

"Reid, this is your first break up so I know that it's hard right now, but in a couple of weeks when you meet somebody else…" she stopped herself from cringing at the thought of Reid…her Reid…with another woman. "It'll be as if this never even happened."

"No it won't," he said softly. His brain told him not to do it but his muscles acted on their own accord. He placed his hands on both sides of her face, leaned down, and kissed her passionately.

She pushed him back. "What are you doing?" She asked angrily. He looked back at her stunned as if he couldn't believe that he had done it himself. "I'm really sorry, but I've gone over this a million times in my head and I don't want to be with you anymore."

She had to stop herself from crying as she uttered her words. She knew she was lying to herself, and she wanted to do nothing more than kiss him and let him take her to his apartment when she saw the look of sadness upon his face. But she couldn't. She told herself that this was the best thing to do for the both of them.

She walked to her car, unlocked the door, and climbed inside. He simply stood in the same place that she had left him, watching her car as it sped away. He tried to lift his feet and turn and walk away but it was as if his feet were glued to the concrete.

He finally managed to turn around to see Morgan staring back at him. "Hey Reid! What's up? I thought that you'd be gone by now."

"I was just talking to Elle," he replied quietly.

Morgan smiled at him sadly as he placed his hand on Reid's shoulder. "Come on. Let's go and get something to eat."

Reid shook his head. "No, I don't feel up to it. Maybe later?"

Morgan nodded. "Yeah. Okay, man."

After that, Reid took the train back to D.C. and made two detours on the way to his apartment. The first was at a Chinese restaurant where he ordered all of his favorites to go. He was starving. The second was at the local video store. He knew that he was being pathetic, but he rented _The Notebook_ and _The Way We Were_, and he did it without a single trace of blush on his face.

**A/N: Personally, this was one of my favourite chapters to write so I hope that you guys enjoyed reading it. Review and tell me what you think! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. So sorry for the long wait!! Both myself and my beta have been really busy. I hope that this chapter makes up for it! :)**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**Chapter 19 – A Case without Elle**

_Quantico, Virginia_

_Behavioral Analysis Unit Headquarters_

"Good morning, JJ."

JJ spun around and smiled at the tall, dark haired, broad-shouldered agent. "Good morning Agent Taylor," she replied playfully.

Kyle smiled tentatively and quickly glanced down at his shoes before his gaze returned to her. "So, would you, maybe…come to lunch with me today?"

"I can't," she replied sadly.

"Oh…that's okay," he frowned.

"No! I really want to…it's just that I have to brief the team in," she looked at her wrist watch, "three minutes and _I_ probably won't be here for lunch."

The corners of his mouth twitched upward. "Okay, well then, you just owe me a lunch when you get back."

"Okay," she smiled brightly. She turned her back to him slowly and continued her walk to the round table room.

"Good morning," she greeted everyone pleasantly as she entered the room.

JJ immediately noticed that her mood was not contagious. Elle seemed irritated as she repeatedly tapped her pen on the notepad in front of her. Morgan yawned as he rubbed his tired eyes. He had had a very restless sleep last night. Hotch wore the same expression that he did every morning, and that certainly was not a smile. Gideon absentmindedly chewed on the end of the glasses. He looked…anxious. Finally, there was Reid. He was acting sullen, and it didn't suit him.

JJ presented the new case. It looked like a disorganized psychotic in Baltimore. They all knew that unless the fantasy was figured out, psychotics are unpredictable. The quicker they got to Baltimore the better.

"Wheels up in twenty," Gideon announced before leaving the conference room.

"Oh, and Elle," Hotch started, "you're going to have to stay behind for this one." He quickly cut off her upcoming protest. "Only because you have your regulation physical tomorrow."

"Right, I had forgotten," she responded quietly.

Hotch left the conference room behind Gideon, and then Morgan and JJ followed, which left Elle alone with Reid. Elle noticed that Reid repeatedly opened and closed his mouth as if he was about to say something, but in the end he turned towards the door and walked away.

Once Elle was left alone, she sighed heavily. This was ten times harder then she had expected it to be. Now she realized why she had never gotten involved with a coworker before. She left the conference room and decided to get herself a cup of coffee. She smiled politely at Garcia, who was also in the small kitchen area.

"Morning Elle," she said pleasantly. Her bright smile quickly vanished as she looked over Elle's shoulder at Reid, who was sitting at his desk, and then back to the brunette. They both didn't seem any happier than they had on Friday. Her plan had obviously failed. She just hoped that she hadn't made things worse. "So do you guys have a case?" She asked, desperately trying to make pleasant conversation. She laughed inwardly as she realized that serial killers were considered pleasant conversation at this time.

"Yup," Elle nodded. "But I have to hang back here with you."

"Why?" Garcia asked curiously. The dirty part of her mind thought that a cold hotel bed somewhere else in the country might be just what Elle and Reid need.

"Cuz I have a physical tomorrow," she sighed.

"Oh, okay, have fun," Garcia teased good-naturedly.

Elle laughed, "Oh, I will."

--------------------

_Baltimore, Maryland_

_Baltimore FBI Field Office, Violent Crimes Unit_

It was their second day on the case and Reid stared at the city map in front of him as he picked at the Chinese food that JJ had brought back for them. He wasn't really that hungry. He didn't really feel anything. He felt strangely empty. His brain which was always swimming with thoughts was currently blank, and his coworkers seemed to notice his change in mannerism.

"Hey Reid, what's up?" Morgan asked through a mouthful of food.

Reid shook his head as his eyes focused on Morgan. "Nothing, just thinking about the case."

"No you're not," JJ stated bluntly.

"What?" Reid asked in confusion.

"Whenever you're thinking about cases, you tend to talk really fast and quietly to yourself, almost mumbling," she laughed lightly. "But you were perfectly quiet just now so you're not thinking about the case."

Morgan chuckled as he stared at JJ in disbelief. "Slow down there, profiler."

JJ laughed along with him. "I was just stating my observation."

"So what's really up?" Morgan probed.

"Nothing," Reid repeated. He wasn't in the mood to discuss his 'feelings' with anyone.

Morgan and JJ exchanged an all-knowing look when Reid turned back to his map. It was easy to come up with the real reason for Reid's detachment. All you had to do was figure out which member of the BAU was not on this case. The young genius' mind was back in D.C. with Elle.

Meanwhile……

_Georgetown, Washington D.C._

_Georgetown University Hospital_

Elle flipped quickly through a magazine that she wasn't reading, she was using it to occupy her impatient hands. She hated waiting. She wasn't a fan of hospitals either. But the physicals were mandatory and they were only twice a year. She wasn't sure what exactly made her dread her physical, she wasn't uncomfortable about answering the too personal questions doctors always asked, she wasn't self-conscious about her body, she wasn't afraid of needles, she simply did not like the idea of being here in a waiting room of Georgetown University Hospital when the rest of the team was in Baltimore.

"Elle Greenaway," a petite, redheaded nurse called out her name.

Elle sighed as she stood up and tossed the magazine back on the table in the middle of the waiting room. She wondered if hospital waiting rooms have some sort of template to follow. They all looked alike! After processing her thoughts of hospital waiting rooms, she realized that she was just irritable because she hadn't been able to keep down her breakfast this morning. She had had a cup of tea, two slices of toast, and a fried egg. Her stomach was fine while she was eating it and even shortly after. But twenty minutes later, she flushed her breakfast down the toilet. She refused to believe that she was nervous because she was going to the doctor. She was a grown woman.

She followed the nurse into a small office and took a seat in the chair that was placed next to the mahogany desk. More waiting. She was pleasantly surprised when Dr. Wilson walked into the room only minutes after her. He had been her doctor for every physical since she was promoted to the BAU and she was pretty sure that he conducted a lot of these for the FBI.

"Good morning Agent Greenaway, how are you this morning?" He greeted her with a bright smile. Dr. Wilson was always pleasant, almost annoyingly so.

"Good, and yourself?"

"Good, good," he nodded with a smile.

He sat down at the desk and opened the file that he had carried in. He perused it quietly and seemed satisfied with everything he was seeing. "Okay," he started enthusiastically as he raised his head to look at her. "Let's get your height and weight. Shoes off please." She slipped off her boots before following him over to the scale. After recording her weight, he measured her and scribbled the results into her file. "Height 5'10" and weight 146, same as last time."

She nodded indifferently. He then took her heart rate, blood pressure, and checked her breathing with his stethoscope. Again, he jotted down his results.

"Okay, a few routine questions." She answered most of his questions robotically. They were exactly what he said; routine. "Are you taking any prescribed medications?"

"No."

"Birth control?"

"No."

"Are you sexually active?"

"Yes."

"Are you single, Agent Greenaway?" That wasn't routine.

"I don't remember being asked that during my last physical," she replied flirtatiously. She had been hit on by guys with worse personalities and she had certainly been hit on by guys who were a lot less good-looking than Dr. Wilson. "But no, I'm not." What in the world had possessed her to say that? Dr. Wilson's voice brought her back from mentally scolding herself.

"Sorry," he laughed lightly. "That was unprofessional. Umm," he looked down at his paper. "Have you been using protection?"

"Yes."

"Sorry about these questions," he smiled.

"Its okay, it's 'routine'."

He laughed at her use of air quotes. "Okay, when was your last period?"

Elle quickly went through her mental calendar and frowned. "I'm eight days late."

"We have to do blood work at the end but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," he replied comfortingly. "Okay, so let's test your reflexes before we go down to the clinic for your eye and hearing tests."

After doing everything on Dr. Wilson's checklist, Elle was back to waiting. She was sitting in the small office while she waited for the lab to analyze her urine and blood sample. She was pretty sure that she would past the drug test. She had never done drugs before in her life.

She sat up straight when Dr. Wilson reentered the room, carrying her file again. "Well I think that the FBI will be pleased that you passed the drug test," he chuckled humorously.

She laughed along with him. "Yeah, I think that they'll let me keep my job now."

"I'll just send this to your supervisor and…" he trailed off as his eyes focused on the page in front of him. "Well I guess that congratulations are in order."

"Why?" She asked laughing. "Did my eyesight improve?" She joked.

"No, Agent Greenaway, you're pregnant."

Her ears were playing tricks on her right? Or maybe Dr. Wilson has an extremely warped sense of humor. If this is his idea of comedy then she might just have to kick his ass. Pregnant? There's no way. "Pardon?" She finally managed to speak.

"You are definitely pregnant," he smiled.

"But I took a home pregnancy test and it was negative," she protested. She could not believe this!

"It's rare, but they can be wrong, even if they're taken properly," he replied in a calm voice. "And condoms aren't always one hundred percent effective either." Great, so she was a walking statistic! "Would you like me to refer you to a great OB/GYN?"

"Yes, please," she answered meekly. She was still partially in shock.

"Okay, so I'll call her and she'll call you to schedule an appointment."

"Thank you." She grabbed her purse and left the small office. She was slowly passing shock and her emotions were caught somewhere between frustrated and…happy. She couldn't help but laugh at her situation as she walked down the long, white hallways of Georgetown University Hospital.

**A/N: So...? Give me your thoughts on the "twist"? And I have absolutely no idea how an actual physical goes so give me a break. LOL.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and for waiting so long. I love you guys and I apologize. I hope that this chapter makes up for it! :)**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**Chapter 20 – Out On the Town**

_Quantico, Virginia_

_Behavioral Analysis Unit Headquarters_

"Hey Reid!"

Reid's whole body jumped slightly as he turned around and saw that Morgan was chasing after him. "What?" He asked agitatedly. They had just returned from Baltimore and he wanted to be alone.

"I'm taking you out," Morgan told him with a sly smile.

"No, you're not," Reid replied defiantly.

"If you don't come then you're going to have to answer to Garcia."

"She's coming too?" Reid asked with a small frown. He didn't know what it was about Garcia that made her loveable and intimidating at the same time.

"It was her idea. She's going to meet us."

"Okay." Reid gave in with a small sigh. "But only for an hour."

Morgan chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Reid's shoulders. "Sure, whatever you say," he said sarcastically.

Reid rolled his eyes and mentally prepared for the night ahead of him as Morgan led him towards his car.

--------------------

Morgan didn't bother to stop at either of their apartments. Instead he drove directly to the bar that Garcia suggested. If they had stopped then it would have provided Reid with an opportunity to weasel out of their plans. Morgan and Garcia were determined to get the young genius out of his funk. Since Elle had broken up with him, he had basically turned into a talking encyclopedia. But it wasn't the one that they were used to. He provided statistics only when they were necessary to a case or consult. Morgan couldn't remember the last time that he had heard a trivial tidbit of information. As much as it had annoyed him in the past, he was beginning to miss it now.

"This is it?" Reid asked sulking when Morgan had parked his car into a free space near a very typical looking bar. He knew that he was acting like a teenager, yet he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Man up," Morgan laughed.

Morgan got out of his car and Reid reluctantly followed. They entered the bar and Morgan paused in the doorway as his eyes scanned the place. The location was Garcia's idea and she had claimed this particular bar was perfect for Reid because it was a popular spot for university students. It was clean and a classis rock radio station was playing over the speakers. His eyes moved past the mahogany bar and to the booths that lined the walls. He smiled as he spotted Garcia sitting anxiously in a booth, waiting for them.

"Come on, man." He motioned for Reid to follow him as he walked towards Garcia.

Morgan slid into the booth next to her and Reid sat across from them. "How are my two knights this evening?" Garcia asked with her trademark perkiness.

"Good, baby girl, and how are you?" Morgan replied smoothly.

"I'm good, but I'd be doing better if someone wasn't such a frowny face," she stated with a slight pout as she looked at Reid.

The young man was looking down at his hands in his lap. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Garcia frowned. He was apologizing. That meant that he was aware of his mood, he just wasn't putting any effort into changing it. She shot a pleading look at Morgan and he intervened immediately.

"So kid, what do you want to drink?"

Reid shook his head. "Nothing."

"Come on," Morgan chuckled. "How about I get you a beer?"

He shook his head again. "I'm not much of a beer drinker."

"It's always good to try new things right?"

"Okay, fine," Reid finally gave in. He had never been great at handling peer pressure.

Morgan got up out of the booth and headed towards the bar, leaving Reid with Garcia. "So," the blonde began hesitantly, "how are you doing, really? You don't have to try to be all macho, it's just me." She smiled sincerely and it put Reid at ease.

"Overall…I'm miserable but I do have spurts of indifference," he answered her question with as much truthfulness as he could muster. "It just hurts to see her so…unaffected…"

Garcia let out a small sigh and it was then that Morgan returned with a beer in hand. He sat it down on the table in front of Reid before reclaiming his place next to Garcia. "Elle is really good at putting up walls. That's what makes her a good profiler."

"What?" Reid asked confused.

"She's not unaffected," Morgan replied. "She's just really good at putting up walls and that makes her a good profiler because she's able to recognize when others have walls up."

"She still cares about you," Garcia stated comfortingly.

"Not in the way that I want her to," Reid protested.

"Hey, we've all had bad breakups!" Reid raised a disbelieving eyebrow at his friend. "Even me," he chuckled. "Ah man, I remember in my freshman year of college. Tanya, I was absolutely head over heels for her, and then I found out that she was fooling around with one of the professors." Garcia couldn't contain her outburst of laughter and Morgan turned to her with a sly smile. "And that is a true story."

"And well I'm a walking breakup story." Garcia laughed good-naturedly at herself. "The first is always bad."

"Agreed," Morgan nodded.

Reid really did appreciate the effort that his friends were putting into cheering him up but it wasn't working. "Thanks guys," he said quietly.

Garcia smiled brightly before she looked past Reid and at the leggy blonde that was sitting at the bar and staring at their booth. Her first thought was that she was staring at Morgan, as most women did. But after a second look, she noticed that the young woman was eyeing Reid while biting down on her bottom lip. "Hey Reid," she whispered, "You have an admirer."

Morgan and Reid both turned to look at the same time. The young woman was sitting at the bar with two other females. She had long blonde hair and tan skin. She was wearing blue jeans and a white turtleneck. She looked like a model with her full curves and long legs.

"Nice," Morgan grinned. "Go talk to her."

"I don't want to," Reid answered firmly.

Garcia read the expression on his face perfectly. "The heart wants what the heart wants," she said with a sigh. She saw Reid as a lost romantic, in a way, and she had encountered very few guys like that. He was definitely a rare breed. He was being faithful to a woman who had broken up with him. "'And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind'," she said almost to herself but her two friends had heard her.

"_A Midsummer Night's Dream_?" Reid inquired curiously.

Garcia nodded enthusiastically. "That play was the only reason that I stayed awake in English during my sophomore year," she laughed.

Reid chuckled before frowning again. "Elle likes Shakespeare."

Garcia and Morgan exchanged worried looks. So far they had not achieved progress.

--------------------

Elle paced back and forth across her bedroom floor. She was pregnant. Pregnant! When she had had her pregnancy "scare", a part of her had been disappointed about the fact that she wasn't pregnant. But now that she was…with child…and it was a tad overwhelming. She was carrying the child of a 25-year-old genius ex-boyfriend. That fact just made her situation a bit more complicated. An abortion was out of the question for her. She fully supported a woman's right to choose but she knew that she couldn't bring herself to do it. So that decision was already taken care of.

But what was she supposed to do now? Would she just call him and tell him that she was pregnant? No, that was too impersonal and there was the possibility that he would faint or have a heart attack while he was still on the phone with her. She would do the noble thing and go to his apartment to tell him.

She was a planner, so she began to plan. She would take a couple days off work so that she could go to New York. She really needed to talk to her mother. Her feelings hadn't changed. She knew that it was better for Reid to not be a boyfriend. The six year age difference that had seemed so minuscule to her at the beginning of their relationship suddenly felt like a giant gap that she was being forced to jump across. And now with a child on the way. She groaned aloud as she fell back onto her bed. Reid definitely was not ready for a child.

So tomorrow morning, she would tell Reid, then she would go to the BAU to tell Hotch that she was taking a couple of days off for personal reasons, and then she would head to New York. It sounded simple enough. But she knew that even the best laid plans did not always go over well.

--------------------

Morgan unlocked Reid's apartment door for him and guided him towards the couch which the younger man immediately fell back on. At a certain point, Reid had stopped waiting for Morgan to offer him drinks and began requesting them himself. At a very fast pace, and he had decided to experiment with his choices in alcoholic beverages. He had tried a screwdriver, a white Russian, and tequila, for the first time. Morgan thought that it was the latter that had sent the genius from happily buzzed to totally wasted.

Morgan took off his black leather jacket and hung it on the coat rack beside the door. He was not about to leave Reid alone in his apartment until he was sober. He knew that it was the first time that he had ever been drunk and the last thing that Reid wanted was his apartment to be in a mess when he woke up with dehydration, an upset stomach, and a severe headache.

"I'm gonna call her!" Reid yelled. Drunken Reid was considerably louder than Sober Reid.

He snatched the cordless phone from its charger before Reid could get to it. "No, there will be no drunken dialing." He knew from personal experience that no good could come from a drunken phone call or message.

"But I miss her, I just want to hear her voice," he pouted. "Do you think there's somebody else?" He asked randomly.

Morgan shook his head. "No, there isn't anybody else."

"But how do you know? She didn't actually give me a reason for breaking up with me. She just said that she didn't want to be with me anymore," he finished sadly.

"That's technically a reason, man."

Reid sat up on the couch and Morgan sat next to him. "I just miss her so much…"

"It's your first break up, the first one is hard." Morgan repeated his and Garcia's words in an effort to comfort him.

"She said that too," Reid replied quietly. "I'm hungry!" He jumped up off of the couch and walked into the kitchen. He opened a cupboard and grabbed a large bag of potato chips before he made his way back to the couch. "I miss sex…" Morgan snorted involuntarily. Drunken Reid was also very chatty. "She's so gorgeous and let's face it, I'm not going to be able to look at her anymore without picturing her naked." A large grin formed across his face. "And she looks _so_ good naked." Morgan laughed a little again; Drunken Reid was also very open about sex, it appeared. "She's really good in bed. Besides the fact that she has an amazing body, she's a great kisser, and I love all the noise that she makes. We had sex seven times in twenty-four hours once, well, not counting oral sex…"

"Reid!" Morgan cut him off, he did not want to hear about one of his best friend's 'skill set'.

Reid turned towards him. "Yes?"

"You can't dwell on sex."

He nodded. "Yeah I know, it's not just the incredible sex, I love talking to her about…everything…and she does the cutest things…like did you know that the only cereal she eats is Fruit Loops? How friggin' adorable is that?"

Morgan shook his head. "Dude, that is it! I want you to go and get everything that reminds you of Elle." It was time for an age old male trick where you cleanse your apartment of all the stuff that reminds you of a particular woman.

Reid laughed, "Morgan I have an eidetic memory. Almost everything in this apartment I could link back to Elle." Morgan raised his eyebrow in annoyance and Reid got the idea. He hopped up off of the couch. "Okay!" He said, surprisingly excited, before he walked down the hallway and into his bedroom.

He returned a few minutes later carrying an array of things in his arms. He placed them on the coffee table as he sat back on the couch.

Morgan leaned forward and curiously examined the items, a small, silver, Gameboy Advanced SP, a garter, a pair of jeans, two books, _The Giver_ by Lois Lowry, and _Don Quixote _by Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra, an aged and ragged copy of the Old Testament, a box of condoms, an MP3 player, and a picture of them kissing that he recognized as being taken at Reid's birthday party in Miami.

He laughed lightly as he threw the box of condoms at Reid and he caught them. "First of all, those cannot remind you of Elle or otherwise you're not gonna be able to have sex ever again. And second of all, you guys weren't even going out that long, how can this many things remind you of her?"

Reid shrugged, "I dunno…they just do."

Morgan held up the Gameboy. "Is this yours?" When Reid nodded he suppressed a mocking chuckle. "So why does this remind you of her?"

"Cuz after she found it, when she'd come over she'd play it and it was adorable."

Morgan shook his head as he placed the Gameboy on the left side of the coffee table. "Okay so did she give you this?" He held up the MP3 player.

"Yeah, she lent it to me because it helps me sleep."

Morgan placed the MP3 player on the right side of the table. "Okay Reid, things on the left you keep, the right you _have_ to give back to her, got me?" Reid nodded. "Is this hers?" He asked as he held up the lace garter. Reid nodded again in response and Morgan gave him a small smirk.

"She left it here. She wore it on Valentine's Day; under her dress…it looked so hot…" Morgan watched as Reid's mind drifted off.

Morgan cut him off, "Okay, stop fantasizing!" Reid frowned as Morgan placed the garter on the right side of the coffee table. "What are these? Spencer Reid doesn't own jeans." Morgan stated through laughter.

"Elle gave them to me…" he had just gotten the words out of his mouth when Morgan abruptly placed the pair of dark, blue jeans on the right side. "Hey!" Reid yelled as he snatched the jeans off of the coffee table. "I think that I'll keep these, she says that my butt looks cute in jeans." He neatly folded them and placed them in his lap.

Morgan shook his head as he picked up _The Giver_. "So what's the story behind this one?"

Reid tucked his hair behind his ears as he spoke, "Well actually that's my copy but Elle was looking at my bookcase one day and she got really excited when she found it because it was one of the first novels that she ever read, and of course she and Lois Lowry attended the same high school…"

"Hmm…I see." Morgan could tell that Reid was sobering up, a little, by the way he constructed his sentences; they were now much more formal, as if they were at work. "And what about this one?" He asked fingering through _Don Quixote_.

"She gave me that for my birthday and it's her favorite book. And that," he started as he pointed to the copy of the Old Testament, "she gave me on Valentine's Day. Her mother gave it to her on the day that she was confirmed." He gently picked it up off of the coffee table. "I guess that I really should give this back to her," he said sadly and quietly, almost to himself.

Morgan nodded before he picked up the photograph and without saying a word laid it in the center of the coffee table. Reid would have to make that decision himself. "Reid," he started in a tone that immediately signaled that he was being serious, "it's always hard at first, but it will get better. Trust me."

"Morgan, I don't want it to get better!" He snapped. "I just want to be with her," he finished softly.

Morgan looked at him sadly as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I honestly don't know what else to tell you, man."

"It's just…it's just that she's the only person that I've…told…everything…she's the first person that I…" he paused, "…truly trusted…I let her in…and I don't know if I'll be able to do that again, I don't want to do that again…with anybody else." He ran his hands through his hair frustrated. "Do you believe in soul mates?"

"What?" Morgan asked confused

Reid looked up at him. "Ya know, soul mates? The whole there's only one person for everyone theory?"

Morgan pondered that question for a minute. "Yeah, I do," he finally answered.

Reid shrugged. "I was just curious." He took a deep breath before he said, "My mother always told me that when I was ready the right woman would come into my life and she would know that I was ready and I want so bad to believe that Elle is the right one." Morgan smiled at him sadly before he spoke again. "Maybe I do believe in soul mates, I haven't decided yet," he mumbled sleepily. "I think that Elle might be the one," he added before his eyes slid closed and he curled up on his couch.

**A/N: So give me your thoughts on Drunken Reid, he was very fun to write. LOL. Only one more chapter left!!!! Review!! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! A special thank you to my beta for being awesome as always. LOL. :) Here's the last chapter, I hope that you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**Chapter 21 – A Turning Point**

Reid groaned loudly as he heard a knock on his apartment door. He rolled over and fell off of the couch and onto the hardwood floor. He groaned even louder when he hit his head off of the hard surface. He slowly got to his feet and looked down only to realize that he had fallen asleep on the couch in his dress shirt, dress pants, and tie.

He looked extremely disheveled with his wrinkled clothes, messy hair, and unshaven face. He had a throbbing headache and he felt nauseous. He simply stood next to his couch rubbing his head until he heard a second knock on his door. He glanced down at his watch. It was about nine in the morning. At first he panicked a little; he had to be at work by ten and he needed to shower, dress, and get something to cure his terrible hangover. But first he had to shoo away whoever was at his door.

He walked towards his door and fumbled the lock open before he opened it. He stared at the visitor in disbelief before he smiled brightly. "Elle!" He said excitedly. "Come in!" He pulled the door all the way open allowing her to step inside. He smiled to himself, she looked so cute. She was wearing her three-quarter length, black coat and her long hair was in small curls. She was also wearing her glasses, and she hardly wore her glasses out in public.

"You look like crap," she stated bluntly after sizing him up. She looked into his kitchen. "And you don't have coffee on." She turned around and glanced at him as he closed his apartment door. "Did you just get up?" She asked curiously.

He ignored her question. "Do you want to sit down?" He asked politely.

She nodded before she took a seat on his comfortable, black, leather couch. She ignored all of the items strewn across his coffee table, most of them belonging to her, as she looked at him seriously. "We have to talk about something," she said hesitantly.

He sat down on the couch next to her. "Okay." He crossed his fingers behind his back hoping that this was the beginning of an 'I want to get back together' speech.

"I have something that I need to tell you."

He looked at her nervously, her voice sounded broken. He placed a hand on hers. "Whatever it is you can tell me."

"I went to the doctor for my physical and…" she started uncertainly but Reid cut her off.

"Is something wrong?" He asked afraid.

She took a deep breath before she worked up the courage to just blurt it out. Just like ripping off a Band-Aid. "I'm pregnant."

She watched his expression change from bewilderment, to concern, and then to pure terror. "What? But how?" He asked taken aback.

When the OB/GYN that Dr. Wilson referred her to called her back, she had informed Elle how far along she was and she felt that she would pass this information along to Reid. She hadn't gotten pregnant the time that they had neglected protection; she had gotten pregnant when they were in Miami. There must have been a faulty condom. Again, she was a walking statistic. "The doctor said that I got pregnant at the beginning of the month, so when we were in Miami," she replied quietly.

He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts before he involuntarily smiled. "Wow, pregnant. Great!" He exclaimed. The image of him and Elle chasing a toddler across the park that was near Elle's house quickly flashed in his mind and it made him very happy. He couldn't help but smile.

"What?" She looked at him puzzled. "Reid, this doesn't mean that we're…"

"What? But we're having a baby together!"

He inched closer to her and placed his hands over hers but she pulled back. "Reid, telling you is the right thing to do but I don't want to get back together or anything."

"But…I…I wanna be involved," he stuttered.

She nodded. "I know, and I'm definitely not going to be difficult about it." She got up off of the couch and began to walk towards the door. "I should leave now; you have to be at work in an hour."

He leapt up off of the couch and followed her to the door. "Elle I wanna help you through this, I wanna take care of you," he said quietly and with a shy smile.

She opened the door to leave but before she did she turned around. "Its better this way…for the both of us."

He watched her leave and contemplated running after her. But he decided that maybe it was a wiser decision to give her a little bit of space. He nodded to himself and spoke out loud. "Yeah, that makes sense. I'll see her at work."

He decided that he would get coffee at work so he headed straight for the shower. He showered, shaved, and changed in to clean clothes. He now looked presentable but he still felt terrible. He grabbed his coat, keys, and messenger bag, and sprinted out of his apartment building.

--------------------

Reid arrived at the BAU just before ten thirty. He took a moment in the elevator to regain his breath; he had run from the train station. He stepped out of the elevator and walked into their bullpen. He saw Morgan sitting at his desk, completing paperwork. He saw that Gideon's office door was closed which meant that he was inside, most likely on the phone. He saw through the window in Hotch's office that their supervisor was talking to JJ and he had noticed Garcia's car in the underground parking lot. So everyone was here, except Elle. Where was she?

He walked to his desk and dropped his messenger bag on the floor. "Where's Elle?"

His question was answered by Hotch, who was walking out of his office with JJ behind him. "She came in earlier, she's taking personal time."

"Where did she go?" Reid asked frantically.

"New York," Hotch answered quickly before speaking directly to Morgan. "Charles Lester has decided to participate in VICAP, want to take a trip back to Chicago?"

Morgan sat up straight in his chair. "I worked that case when I was at ATF. Sure."

"Grab your ready bag," Hotch stated firmly.

Hotch went back into his office and Reid turned to Morgan. "Have fun," Reid said with a half smile.

"Hey, no case and a trip to Chicago, sounds good to me," Morgan laughed. "Hey," he started in a much quieter voice. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Terrible," Reid answered him honestly. He pulled his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and began to dial Elle's number. No answer. She wasn't answering his calls. He sighed heavily and sank down into his chair.

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked curiously.

Reid shook his head. "Nothing." He was such a liar. Everything was wrong.

--------------------

_New Lots, Brooklyn, New York_

_Home of Maria Greenaway_

Elle pulled into the driveway of the house that she grew up in. The driveway was empty but her mother didn't own a car, an empty driveway simply meant that none of her brothers were here. The clock in her car said that it was a quarter after twelve in the afternoon, so her mother was most likely home. She was nervous to tell her mother that she was pregnant. Her mother was very perceptive and she didn't make unannounced visits. Her mother would know that something was up. She got out of her car and walked up to the front door.

She took a deep breath before she opened the door to her house. She smiled as Riley, the big golden retriever, came running up to her. She petted him affectionately. Riley's barking must have alerted her mother because she came to the top of the stairs.

"Elle?" Her mother stated questioningly.

"Yeah Mom," Elle replied laughing.

Her mother ran down over the stairs excitedly and pulled her daughter into a tight hug before she pulled back and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you here?" She asked suspiciously.

"Mom," she laughed, "geez, I can't pay a visit?" That was exactly what she had predicted.

"Honey, it's not a holiday or a birthday or an anniversary, it's a workday and you don't take time off work for nothing, so it must be something important that you need to talk about."

Elle sighed heavily. "Profilers got nothing on you Mom."

Her mother smiled at her warmly. "Let's go into the kitchen."

Elle kicked off her boots and removed her jacket before she followed her mother into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. "Where's Rafa?" She inquired curiously. She knew that her baby brother was back in the United States.

"He's in Boston, visiting Benjamin. He'll be very disappointed that he missed your visit." Elle drummed her fingers nervously as her mother turned her back to her and rummaged through the cabinets. "Coffee or tea, honey?"

Elle paused for a second before she responded hesitantly. "Umm…neither…"

Her mother quickly turned around and stared at her with widened eyes and open mouth. "Oh my God! You're pregnant!"

"Mom, I've been here for like five minutes and you think that I'm pregnant!"

"So you're not?"

Elle looked down at her hands, "No, I am," she mumbled.

"What? You are?" Her mother exclaimed. She laughed warmly. "I'm finally getting grandchildren!" She sat down at the table across from Elle but stopped smiling when she observed the sad look on her daughter's face. "What's wrong?"

"I just wasn't planning this at all." That was an understatement.

"I know, and me and your father weren't planning Robert either but it turned out great and I'm sure that it will be the same for you and Spencer," she paused, "Spencer is the father, right?"

Elle nodded. "Yeah, he is," she responded quietly. "I haven't been with anyone else in almost two years, so yeah, it's him."

Her mother looked at her sadly. "Then what's the problem? I thought that you really cared for him."

"I did, I mean I do," she corrected herself. "But we've only been going out for like a month and I knew that it wasn't going to work so I actually broke up with him before I found out that I was pregnant." She had told her mother over the phone that she had ended her relationship with Reid but she hadn't given her a reason.

Their conversation was interrupted by Elle's ringing cell phone. She pulled it out of her jeans pocket, flipped it open, and looked at the screen sorrowfully. "Who is it?" Her mother asked although she was pretty sure that she already knew the answer.

"It's him, he's been calling me all morning," she answered before she closed her phone and put it back in her pocket.

"Elle, I can see it in your face that you want to talk to him."

She shook her head. "No, I don't," she said defiantly.

"Elle, when you guys were here in January you seemed infatuated with him."

She ran her hands through her long, dark hair. She was so frustrated. "This is my fault for going out with him in the first place," she stated angrily. "I'm so stupid!" Her mother gave her a scolding look so she apologized quietly, "Sorry." She sighed heavily as her phone rang again. "Reid, stop it!" She reached into her pocket and pulled it out. She turned her phone off and laid it on the kitchen table. "Mom, it's just that he's a boy."

"What?" Her mother asked confused.

"He's a boy, he's 25, he watches _Star Trek_, he owns a Gameboy and a comic book collection, and he gets so flustered that he can barely speak when a member of the opposite sex acknowledges him. I'm the first girlfriend that he's ever had and he was…" she lowered her voice considerable, she knew that her mother was old fashioned, "…a virgin before we started going out. I expected him to be a little smitten, but I know that when we're together all he thinks about is sex. He is definitely not ready for something like this. He wants to get back together because he wants to help me with the baby but that's just because he feels obligated and he doesn't want to abandon his child like his father abandoned him."

"Maybe you're underestimating him. How do you know that it's not because he wants to be with you?"

"How many people end up with the first person they date?" She asked rhetorically.

Her mother laughed. "You're so skeptical."

Elle laughed lightly, "You're a romantic." She took a deep breath before she said, "And then there's the fact that he's so brilliant, he has such a bright future and I don't wanna weigh him down."

"What if he wants to be weighed down?"

Elle laughed loudly. "That doesn't make any sense mother. But regardless, I'm not going to let him." Her mother smiled at her sadly. "What?"

"I've only seen that look on your face once before."

"What look?" Elle asked puzzled.

"You're trying to convince yourself that you're not in love with him so that you can do what you think is best for him, and you wear it on your face."

Elle scoffed, "I am not, and love is a big word."

"Yes, you are, you did the same exact thing when Jon got offered that contract to play professional volleyball in Europe and he saw right through it and so will Spencer." Her mother was too damn perceptive, and she didn't like the fact that she brought up her boyfriend of seven years, who she'd known and been best friends with since she was four.

She gave her mother a blank stare before she got up out of her chair. "I should probably go now."

Her mother laughed. "I can't believe you still do this."

"What?" Elle asked slightly annoyed.

"Run away when I see through your plans. You may be a profiler but a mother knows her children," she stated matter-of-factly.

Elle rolled her eyes before she walked out into the porch. She stepped into her boots and slipped her arms into her jacket. "Thanks for the talk Mom."

"Even though you didn't like some of my advice?" She asked laughing. Elle nodded before she hugged her mother and prepared to leave. "Oh, and honey." Elle looked at her attentively. "Does it feel right?"

"What?"

"When you're with him, does it feel right?" Her mother repeated.

"Yeah, but I wish it didn't," she replied sadly.

--------------------

_Quantico, Virginia_

_Behavioral Analysis Unit Headquarters_

Reid sighed as he got Elle's voicemail once again. He was so frustrated that he felt like crying. He needed to talk to her. He needed to see her. He could slowly feel himself going crazy. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands.

His only consolation was that the bullpen was very quiet. Hotch and Morgan had left for their custodial interview, Gideon was teaching classes at the Academy, and Garcia and JJ were in their offices. All of the other agents around him were preoccupied with their own paperwork.

He tried her cell phone once again. Nothing. When was she coming back from New York? It really didn't matter to him because as soon as he finished work he would go to her house and wait. He would camp out on her porch all night if he had to.

He had a moment of clarity. He loved her. If he didn't, would he be acting like this? Probably not. Well it's not like he had anything to compare his feelings to. He had never been in love before. But he decided to follow his instincts and he had to tell Elle how he felt about her. She deserved to know even if she didn't feel the same way about him.

He laid his phone down on his desk and began to work frantically at his paperwork. As soon as his paperwork was finished he could leave. An anxious feeling was building in the pit of his stomach. He was going to tell Elle that he loved her. He swallowed nervously; he didn't want to be rejected.

He packed up his things around five thirty, grabbed a packed lunch from the cafeteria, and headed for the train station. He arrived at Elle's house shortly before six thirty and saw that all of the lights were off and her car was not in the driveway. Well, he would just have to wait.

--------------------

Elle made the turn that brought her to her street as she yawned loudly. She was tired from driving to New York and back. After leaving her mother's house, she met Robert for lunch before going to visit Vincent at the NYU hockey rink. She had not told either of her brothers that she was pregnant, it just hadn't felt right. She knew that her mother would keep her secret. She would tell her brothers when the time was right.

She pulled into her driveway and got out of her car. "Reid?" She asked startled as she saw him sitting on her doorstep.

He smiled at the way that she said his name and he could see that a small smile instinctively formed on her face before she quickly banished it. That minuscule action told him that everything would be okay.

**The End**

**A/N: So I hope that you all enjoyed reading this fic. I'm very proud of it and I hope that you like it and the ending. :) Now, don't hate me for ending it with such a cliffhanger. LOL. I promise that I will start to post the next part, Part IV, on Monday. I promise!! So review and put me on author alert if you enjoyed this story and want to read the next one. ;) Thanks everyone!!!! **


End file.
